Forever you
by yarumi-san
Summary: una desepsion amorosa por parte de Sakura, puede acerca a Syaoran a ella, más de lo que el esperaba... mensaje importante lean!
1. Default Chapter

Notas iniciales: este fic es una serie por capitulo con lime en los capitulos proximos y luego será lemon tal vez -s+s- como ya habrán leído así que si no les gusta o no tienen la edad suficiente no le recomendaría no lo leyeras ya que tiene escenas algo fuertes  
  
Espero les guste y para cualquier comentario , idea o critica (constructiva como todos dicen) escríbanme un review ó a mi mail yarumisan@hotmail.com, lo que les parezca más cómodo pero escríbanme por favor aunque no les haya gustado o crean que tiene algo mal pues su opinión me es de mucha ayuda y además me dan mucho animo para seguir escribiendo  
  
Les doy las claves para que puedan entender bien el fic  
  
-"hablando"-  
  
**pensando**  
  
//flashback//  
  
N/A (nota de la autora)  
  
[traducciones] de alguna palabra en japonés  
  
Ah! Una ultima nota en este fic Syaoran no se animo a decirle a Sakura sus sentimientos por ella, por lo que no tomó ni el final de la historia, ni las películas   
  
Forever you  
  
By Yarumi - san  
  
Capitulo 1: Decepción y consuelo  
  
Eran las 8: 00 p.m ya en Tokyo no dejaba de llover al igual que el viento no cesaba y corría tan fuerte y frío que en todos lo hogares habían tenido que encender el calefactor, y la joven de castaños cabellos no era la excepción se encontraba sentada en un sillón tapada con una manta mientras miraba t.v y tomaba chocolate caliente tratando de que su cuerpo tomara más temperatura pues acababa de llegar hacia unos minutos y se había mojado bastante, en cuanto había llegado había tomado un baño caliente y se había recostado allí, pues la lluvia le asustaba un poco aunque ya tuviera 19 años y sobre todo ahora que el otro ocupante de la casa no se encontraba por el momento aunque Syaoran no tardaría en llegar, si el era el otro ocupante de la casa, de la pequeña casa que solo ellos dos vivían pues el había regresado de china cuando tenían 18 pero había ido a Tomoeda en 1er lugar para encontrarse con que ninguno de sus amigos vivía allí.  
  
Ya que Eriol no había vuelto de Inglaterra, Tomoyo se había ido a vivir a Europa para estudiar en la universidad, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika se habían ido a otras cuidades al igual que su queridisima Sakura que es por lo que el venia especialmente, pues la amaba, adoraba y extrañaba demasiado, aunque lo primero no lo supiese ella, solo se había encontrado por casualidad al señor Kinomoto en la calle quien amablemente le había dado la dirección de Sakura en Tokyo pues allí vivía por su carrera universitaria, después del encuentro y de platicar por unas cuantas horas Sakura le había dicho que si quería vivir con ella pues la casita que vivía tenía dos habitaciones cada una con baño, el recibidor, la sala (que es donde se encontraba en este momento Sakura tomando el chocolate caliente) el cuarto de lavado y una cocina, las habitaciones estaban arriba mientras que el resto de la casa estaba abajo, la casa no era grande pero muy bonita y los dos podrían vivir perfectamente allí por lo que el acepto en seguida, de eso había pasado un año.  
  
-"Sakura?, hola! ya llegue" -se escucha la voz del apuesto joven oriental  
  
-"que bueno ya empezaba a preocuparme por ti con la lluvia y viento que hay uno se puede enfermar de seguro, porque no te das un baño caliente y te cambias de ropa"   
  
-"si eso es lo que haré" -decia el muchacho mientras se quitaba el sobretodo y dejaba el paraguas en la entrada, se quito los zapatos, y se dirigió a la habitación de el a hacer lo que su amiga le había dicho, luego de un reconfortante baño y de ponerse ropa seca y que no estuviera tan fría, bajo a la sala a conversar con Sakura, ella bajo los pies del sillón para que el pudiera sentarse  
  
-"tomá" -le dijo acercándole a Syaoran una taza de chocolate caliente -"te hará bien tomar algo caliente" -dijo evocando una sonrisa que hizo que el muchacho se pusiera totalmente rojo   
  
-"gracias" -le sonrió el   
  
-"de nada, como te fue hoy?" - pregunto ella  
  
-"muy bien, aunque me he mojado bastante solo saliendo y entrando al taxi, vaya momento para que se me rompiera el auto" -murmuro disgustado  
  
-"ya lo creo yo también me moje muchisimo al regresar a casa" -suspiro  
  
-"acaso Xian no te trajo en su auto cuando termino su cita" -pregunto extrañado pues su novio siempre la traía a casa en auto  
  
-"no" -dijo casi en un susurro- quieres más chocolate? -sonrió  
  
-bueno -dijo aún medio confundido  
  
-ahora lo traigo -se levanto quitándose la manta y se dirigió a la cocina  
  
Syaoran se quedo un tanto pensativo, para cuando el había llegado a Japón Sakura estaba saliendo con un muchacho de nombre Xian, el joven Li sintió que el mundo, su mundo se derrumbaba en cuestión de segundos y más al ver como se ruborizaba ella al hablar de su novio, sintió una horrible punzada de dolor, un dolor que le carcomía el corazón y alma, con el paso del tiempo empezó a resignarse sobre lo inevitable y darse ánimos con una conocida frase de Daidouji que escucho repetir de los labios de su adorada flor de cerezo  
  
// si ese ser querido es feliz, eso es suficiente para mi es decir no tiene porque ser conmigo, Tomoyo me lo dijo ella será muy feliz si su ser querido lo es aunque sea muy lejos de ella, ella será feliz y creo que también lo seré//  
  
volvió a la realidad de sus recuerdo cuando la vio acercarse, y no pudo evitar el pensar en que le pasaría a su amiga parecía bastante triste, sus ojos no brillaban como de costumbre si no que al contrario lucían algo opacos, signo de que algo no estaba nada bien  
  
-"aquí tienes" -le dijo sonriendo y entregándole la taza de chocolate  
  
-"gracias" -dijo observándola  
  
-"de nada" -sonrió- "te sucede algo no has dejado de observarme"  
  
-"solo me preguntaba si te sientes bien, te noto algo rara, hay algo quieras contarme?"  
  
-"no me pasa nada Syaoran no te preocupes por mi, estoy muy bien"  
  
-"estas segura, te conozco muy bien. Y tus ojos se ven tan tristes, porque no me cuentas que te sucede tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo"  
  
ella sonrió ligera y tristemente  
  
-"no creo que allá nada que puedas hacer, pero te lo agradezco de todas formas eres muy amable"  
  
-"al menos déjame escucharte, solo para quedarme tranquilo de que te desahogaste si?"  
  
-"esta bien" -dijo suspirando- "lo que pasa es que hoy rompí con Xian, iba camino a mi cita con el, cuando llegue a la cafetería, el no estaba ahí que decidí esperarlo, pero aunque espere horas el no llegó, tontamente me preocupe por el y fui hacía su casa, pero antes de llegar lo vi conversando muy alegremente abrasado a otra chica al principio no quería creer lo que estaba viendo pero luego hasta los vi besarse y ya no pude más me fue de ahí lo más rápido que pude, me sentí destrozada y engañada porque estoy segura de que no era la primera vez que ello estaban juntos pues lo oí hablar de otro momento en el que también habían salido juntos" -ella bajo la mirada y dos surcos se formaron en su hermoso rostro   
  
-"ya....ya no llores, no vale la pena que arruines tu rostro con lagrimas y menos si es por el" -acerco su mano al rostro de ella quitándole las lagrimas y acariciando su mejilla con el revés de la mano, ella apoyo la mano sobre la de el para después acercársele y abrasarlo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de el   
  
-"perdoname, por hacerte pasar este mal rato" -murmuro entre lagrimas  
  
-"no digas eso, nos conocemos desde hace tantos años y siempre he estado ahí para ti siempre porque no lo estaría ahora"   
  
-"gracias" -dijo aún con el rostro oculto en el pecho de el- "tienes razón siempre has estado para mi por eso eres tan importante, te quiero mucho porque siempre me escuchas y siempre me consuelas cuando lo necesito"   
  
el muchacho se sonrojo fuertemente, pero no dejo de abrazarla sin importar la vergüenza que sentía su hermosa amiga necesitaba de su apoyo y comprensión  
  
-"sakura, mi linda amiga, ya no llores todo estará bien, no te preocupes"   
  
-"gracias, y también gracias por decirme que soy linda es la primera vez que me dices algo así"  
  
el joven chino sintió su rostro aún más colorado   
  
-"bueno es que yo..." -dijo sin saber como continuar  
  
-"es que tu eres muy dulce y tierno, eres tan bueno, que me siento feliz de haberte conocido, muy feliz"  
  
-"yo también estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, siempre has sido muy amable conmigo y muy dulce" -se sonrió aún algo sonrojado   
  
-"arigato" [gracias] -le dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente- "oye quieres cenar prepare la cena para ti porque yo no tenía ganas de cenar"  
  
-"claro pero al menos acompáñame quedándote en la mesa"  
  
-"si por supuesto" -evoso una tierna sonrisa en su angelical rostro  
  
ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, Sakura le sirvió la cena y se que sentada frente a el mirándolo sonriente  
  
-"porque me miras así" -dijo con las mejillas ya sonrosadas  
  
-"ën verdad crees que soy linda?"  
  
-"por.... su....puesto, muy bonita eres" -el no se animo a mirarla siquiera  
  
-"arigato, que dulce eres" -le volvió a decir- "sabes Xian nunca me decía esas cosas, es decir de esa manera siempre me decía que me veía muy bien cuando salíamos y todo eso, pero ahora que lo pienso el no era de decirme que yo era linda, o decirme que me quería, es decir directamente" -sus ojos verdes se ponen muy rojos signo de que retenía sus lagrimas, Syaoran quien había terminado de cenar deja plato en la mesada y se acerca a Sakura le toma la mano indicando que se pusiera de pie y una vez que lo hizo sin importar cuan vergonzoso fuera la envolvió en un tierno abrazo  
  
-"no llores por alguien que no vale la pena, porque si lo valiera no te haría esto sin importarle tus sentimiento, así que no llores, por favor"  
  
-"lo se pero duele, duele mucho lo que hizo, y por más que lo intento no puedo dejar de llorar"   
  
-"esta bien, lo se, gomen ne [perdóname] por pedírtelo" -murmuro el  
  
-"no te disculpes tu tienes razón pero es que soy tan llorona, que me cuesta más de lo que debería" -dijo ella separándose de el - "bueno creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir buenas noches"  
  
-"buenas noches Sakura, y si no puedes dormir o lo que sea llámame, sin importar la hora que sea me lo prometes?"  
  
-"hai [si] -sonrió ella y se fue a su habitación   
  
**se que es muy egoísta pensar esto pero solo me sentí feliz de consolarte y poder hacer algo por ti Sakura, si también sentí que tengo al menos una oportunidad contigo tal vez aunque con la decepción que sufrió con Xian tal vez no quiera salir con nadie por ahora es lo más seguro, sin embargo Sakura puede ser tan impredecible, no se, lo único que tengo claro es que sentí un abrumadora y cálida sensación en mi corazón cuando me abrazo de repente **....  
  
---------------------------  
  
N/A: Oyaho, como están todos este es el primer fic de este estilo que escribiré, ya que tengo otros que aún no los he publicado, este primero me salió además de corto un poco meloso, dramático y azucarado diría yo, aunque me gusta como quedo, espero sus opiniones.  
  
Besos,  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Yarumi - san 


	2. Momentos agradables y algunos desagradab...

Notas Iniciales: Oyaho! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho aquí les dejo con el segundo cap de mi fic.  
  
Les doy las claves para que lo puedan entender bien   
  
-"hablando"-  
  
**pensando**  
  
//flashback//  
  
N/A (nota de la autora)  
  
[traducciones] de alguna palabra en japonés  
  
y una ultima cosa que me parece olvide el capitulo anterior es que:   
  
¡¡¡Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece!!! Obviamente que el de las chicas Clamp ¡como las adoro por hacer series tan bonitas!   
  
Forever you  
  
By Yarumi - san  
  
Capitulo 2: momentos agradables y algunos desagradables  
  
La oscura noche no parecía querer mejorar ni un poco por el contrario parecía empeorar a cada minuto que pasaba, los rayos, los relámpagos y toda la tormenta es si que se oía fuertemente no dejaban dormir muy tranquilamente a la joven que se diga, y eso empezaba a molestarle, le molestaba lo cobarde que era con lo grande que ya estaba, se destapo ya consternada consigo mismo se coloco su bata rosada como partes de su piyama, ya que este era Rosa y amarillo suave   
  
Al salir de la habitación se dirigió a la cocina se preparo una taza de leche azucarada caliente lo bebió para tratar de dormirse y volvió a su habitación pues empezaba a darle frío, abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero se quedo por un momento quieta para luego cerrarla y acercarse a la habitación de Syaoran, abrió despacio la puerta y entro tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, se quedo quieta a los pies de la cama de el observándole dormir con tanta tranquilidad, se veía realmente adorable y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la verdad que hacia varios días que estas cosas le pasaban pero nunca tanto como ese día, sería que el la había consolado con mucha dulzura y había estado allí en ese momento difícil para ella, no lo sabía con claridad, pero recién ahora se daba cuenta cuan importante era su amistad con el, el siempre estaba para ella sin importar la hora ó el momento en que se encontraran, últimamente había descuidado mucho a el, por decirlo de alguna manera, porque sinceramente hacía cuanto que no compartían una cena ó unas cuantas palabras? Ya no lo recordaba.  
  
Por un momento se acerco a el y apoyo la mano en la mejilla de el, el se movio un poco dormido y ella retiro la mano rápidamente de seguro tenía manos muy frías porque el frío comenzaba a hacerse insoportable para ella y debía irse a su habitación pero quería quedarse un momento más admirando su adorable rostro que últimamente la hacia sonrojar, lo miro nuevamente en la amplia cama que dormía dejando un generoso espacio de un lado al haberse dado vuelta quedando dormido de lado, no lo penso demasiado y se acomodo allí esperaba que a el no le molestará ni que se despertara por mover la sabanas y mantas de la cama, pero es que quería dormir y en su cama no podía conciliar el sueño, se tapo por completo sintiendo un embriagador aroma masculino que desprendía en realidad toda la habitación, y que la hizo sonrojar por cierto, el aroma se sentía aún más en la cama además de estar mucho más caliente que la suya.  
  
No pasaron demasiado minutos hasta que ella se durmiera.  
  
A la mañana siguiente el joven oriental se despertó viendo de frente el hermoso y durmiente rostro de su amiga y compañera de casa, parpadeo entre confundido al verla se sentó en la cama aún mirándole en que momento fue a parar allí Sakura, se rasco la nuca en gesto confundido, se sonrió luego podría ser que Sakura aún le temiera a las noches de tormenta, si era así se lo podría haber dicho, bueno al menos esperaba que al dormirse al lado de el hubiera podido descansar bien aunque no sabía a que hora se había acostado allí.  
  
Se levanto dio una ducha y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno era bastante temprano pero de todas formas ella no tardaría en despertar pues tenía clases.  
  
Sakura entreabrió los ojos como 20' después algo desconcertada al no saber donde se encontraba, escucho decir "ya esta despertando" y luego un puerta que se cerraba, cuando parpadeo un par de veces se dio cuenta que la voz había sido de Syaoran y la puerta que se había cerrado era de la habitación de el puesto estaba allí, se sonrojo profundamente al pensarlo, que habría dicho el al verla allí de seguro no le había molestado pero.... se apenaba un poco de haberse dormido en la cama de el.  
  
Golpearon la puerta y ella lo hizo pasar  
  
-"buenos días, sino te despertabas pronto te iba a despertar yo después de todo hoy tienes clases ó no?"  
  
-"buenos días, si hoy tengo clases pero entro más tarde que de costumbre"  
  
-"äh bueno" -contesto a ella dejándole una bandeja en el regazo de ella  
  
-"tu lo hiciste?" -pregunto ella  
  
-"claro, quien más" -sonrió aunque con algo de vergüenza   
  
-"arigato" -murmuro ella algo adormilada aún - "yo... siento estar aq..."  
  
-"no te preocupes no me molesto el verte aquí al contrario, anoche me preocupaba que no pudieras dormir bien, pero como te fuiste como si nada, pense que no había de que preocuparme, debiste decir me que no podías dormir bien, te dije que para lo que sea me llamaras"  
  
-"no quería molestarte" -murmuro ella   
  
-"si tu nunca me molestas, a decir verdad es la primera vez que haces algo así"  
  
-"si eso pensaba ayer, la verdad ya recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que cene o converse contigo, me sentí un poco mal porque no he valorado para nada tu amistad, ni tu dulzura y tu preocupación por mi"- suspira la joven, Li se sonrojo pero sonrió luego   
  
-"no importa eso, para mi lo único importante es verte sonreír, lo demás no importa nunca pedí nada a cambio, y no lo voy a hacer ahora ni nunca con que tu estés bien me basta" -se sonrió retirándose- "come todo he? que lo prepare para ti"  
  
-¿"y tu ya desayunaste?" -pregunto ella  
  
-"hai" -contesto el de espaldas, salió de la habitación mientras que Sakura enrojecía profundamente mientras pensaba  
  
** Syaoran, eres alguien tan especial, espero nunca deba separarme de ti, espero nunca vuelvas a irte a tu país, aunque nunca es una palabra extraña porque a veces no cumple lo deseado**  
  
la joven tomo la taza con sus delicadas manos, bebiendo lentamente su contenido, aun sabiendo que debía apurarse.  
  
Para cuando termino el desayuno dejo la bandeja de lado y se dispuso a vestirse solo con destaparse se dio cuenta el porque Syaoran estaba tan abrigado, por lo que se puso una falda que le llegaba algo más arriba de la rodilla de color gris, unas panty (N/A: panty, can can ó como quieran llamarle a este tipo de media) blancas, una remera de mangas largas y cuello alto de este mismo color y un sweter de cuello alto pero holgado que le llegaba por debajo de la cola solo viéndose un borde de la falda, cepillo sus cabellos y apenas se coloco unas hebillas de cada lado dejándose el resto del cabello suelto hacia frío como para atárselo demasiado, tan solo se coloco un brillo labial tomo su bolso, la bandeja que debía llevar a la cocina y salió de la habitación.  
  
Al llegar a la cocina Syaoran estaba de espaldas guardando algunas cosas en las alacenas, por lo que ella dejo la bandeja en la mesa y lo miro frunciendo un poco el ceño  
  
-"no habrás lavado las cosas, no? Porque eso me toca a mi"  
  
-"no quería dejar todo sucio"- volteando a mirarla  
  
-"syaoran eso me tocaba a mi recuerdas hoy tu solo debes cocinas y yo me encargaba de la limpieza"  
  
-"lo se pero no me molestaba hacerlo" -dijo el joven- "además solo lave unas cuantas cosas no limpie toda la casa no exageres" -sonrió   
  
-"lo se, pero igual ni eso debiste lavar pero bueno no importa, no deberías ir yendo a tus clases ya, porque tendrás que ir caminando, si mal no recuerdo es esta tarde cuando debes ir a buscar el auto no es así?"  
  
-"si así es, pensaba llevarte a tus clases pero no podré, discúlpame"  
  
-"no importa esta bien, ni te molestes, además ya te dije que hoy entro más tarde"  
  
-"lo se bueno me voy yendo, por la tarde pasare a buscarte si quieres" -dijo el joven chino  
  
-"si puedes me encantaría pero sino puedes, no te preocupes si?"  
  
-"claro, pero no es ningún problema para mi" -el joven tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al descalzo de la entrada, las dejo por un momento a un lado calzo sus zapatos, se coloco un abrigo color negro, sus guantes y bufanda verde oscuro, volvió a tomar sus cosa volteo para saludar a Sakura pero lo que joven de ojos esmeralda hizo lo tomo totalmente desprevenido, esta se puso casi en punta de pie para alcanzar su rostro y beso una de sus mejillas sonrojándose le sonrió y dijo   
  
-"que tengas buen día, cuídate mucho"  
  
el se quedo anonadado era la primera vez que ella hacía algo así y sencillamente el no sabía que hacer hasta que reacciono y murmuro   
  
-"gracias, que te vaya bien a ti también" -se sonrojo un poco también pero le sonrió luego saliendo de allí, ella se fue a la cocina  
  
**la verdad no se ni porque lo hice, fue un impulso, me siento muy extraña cuando estoy con el a veces sobre todo después de lo que me dijo hoy**  
  
//lo único importante es verte sonreír, con que estés bien me basta//  
  
**se parece un poco a la frase de Tomoyo , de cuando me decía que con que su ser querido estuviera bien le bastaba aunque fuera muy lejos de ella** -suspiro nuevamente poniéndose el delantal para lavar los platos después de todo entraba un poco más tarde así que hacia tiempo de lavar lo platos al menos.  
  
Iba a tomar un taxi, por lo que después de abrigarse bien salió de la casa y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo, ó más bien a quien estaba viendo, Xian estaba allí apoyado en su auto azul marino esperándola a ella, como tenía el descaro de aparecerse como si nada después de lo que había hecho ayer  
  
Vio al joven sonreír al verla pero ella frunció el ceño y aguantando la ira, la rabia y un poco las lagrimas que amenazan surcar el suave rostro de la joven, dio vuelta el rostro y se acerco al borde de la calle parando taxi, subió y se fue, dejando más que consternado al joven   
  
Llegando al edificio donde tomaba sus clases, se encontró con varias en la puerta  
  
-"Sakura buenos días" -dijo una muchacha de ojos color carmesí y cabello azules llamada Chilze  
  
-¡hola Sakura! -dijeron otras dos una de cabello y ojos castaños llamada Minori mientras que la otra los tenia más bien anaranjado de nombre Kyoko   
  
-"ohayo [hola] chicas , ¿como están?" sonrió Sakura   
  
-"estamos bien, creo yo, pero tu lo dudo" -sonrió la dudo sonrió la de cabellera anaranjada  
  
-"es cierto, que pasa contigo luces extraña, además porque no te trajo tu novio" -pregunto la ojos castaños  
  
-"a el ni me lo menciones, ya no es mi novio, no quiero verlo nunca más" -murmuro Sakura frunciendo el ceño pero con un dejo de tristeza en sus bonitos ojos   
  
-"que paso se pelearon, pero no creo que sea para tanto ¿o si? -le pregunto Kyoko  
  
-"si es para tanto estaba saliendo con otra chica al mismo tiempo que yo"  
  
-"de veras, y estas segura que es así" -dijo Minori mientras entraban al edificio   
  
-"por supuesto que estoy segura los vi y en una situación algo comprometida" -suspiro la muchacha - "pero ya no quiero hablar de eso si, no es un recuerdo nada agradable" -murmuro acongojada  
  
-"si tienes razón pero ya veras que todo estará bien, pronto te olvidar del mal rato que pasaste, y estoy seguro que cuando menos lo pienses encontraras a alguien que te valore como se debe, además eres muy bonita y a todos les agradas" -le sonrió Chilze   
  
-si Chilze tiene razón, y el es un tonto al haberte dicho eso -le siguió Kyoko  
  
-"arigato, no saben cuanto les agradezco su amistad"   
  
las tres asintieron sonriendo   
  
horas después a la salida cuando Sakura y sus amigas salía la joven de esmeralda mirada sufrió otro amargo momento   
  
-"Sakura no me agrada tener que decirte esto, pero mira quien te espera -dijo Minori  
  
-Sakura miro hacia la calle vio a una joven de cabello Rubio, apoyado en un auto azul  
  
**Xian**  
  
-"no le hagas caso no le presten atención" -murmuro Sakura por lo que se quedaron las 4 en la puerta charlando, el joven al ver que la joven Kinomoto no estaba dispuesta a acércasele fue el para allá  
  
-"Sakura debemos hablar" -dijo el muchacho, más la muchacha ni se inmuto siguió hablando con sus amiga   
  
-"Sakura te estoy hablando que paso esta mañana" -dijo el rubio apoyando la mano en el hombro de la muchacha con la intención de que volteara pero esta además de voltear hacia el le dio tremenda cachetada, que dejo pasmado al joven  
  
-"no me toques" -dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño- "que estas haciendo aquí como tienes el descaro de venir como si nada pasase después de lo ayer"  
  
-"te refieres a la cita siento mucho no haber ido pero..."  
  
-"pero estabas muy ocupado a los besos con la linda rubia de ojos violetas ¿verdad?" -con algo de enojo pero también de dolor en la voz- "y no finjas que no sabes de que te hablo porque los vi muy bien, y tu a mi pero decidiste hacerte muy el tonto ayer y fingiste que no habías visto nada"  
  
-"pero Sakura deja que yo te..."  
  
-"¿que tu que?, no quiero saber nada de ti nunca más me escuchas, ni te me acerques -dijo ella seriamente volteo a seguir hablando con sus amigas  
  
-"¡ni creas que esto se va quedar si!" -el joven se fue enfadadisimo del lugar   
  
mientras Sakura suspiraba con tristeza   
  
-"vamos Sakura no te pongas triste, olvídalo, no le hagas caso como nos dijiste hace un rato" -dijo Kyoko  
  
-"así es no vale la pena que te deprimas por alguien como el, que se vaya al diablo -rió Minori y luego las cuarto rieron, Sakura sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y se dio vuelta enojada  
  
-"¡que no te dije que no quería verte! " -grito suponiendo que era Xian  
  
-"no que yo recuerde -dijo el joven de ojos chocolate- esta bien que haya llegado tarde pero no para que te enojes tanto ¿o si?   
  
-Syaoran, lo siento pense que eras otra persona, discúlpame no quise gritarte a ti" -dijo avergonzada  
  
-"no te preocupes, esta bien me imagino a quien te refieres" -dijo con tranquilidad- "¿no vamos a casa si?"  
  
-"si claro -sonrió algo apenada aún, una de sus amigas la llamó ella las miro por un instante y luego entendió su mensaje y dijo  
  
-"claro, pero antes te presentare con mis amigas que no se conocen" - se sonrió ella- "ellas son Kyoko Risaki, Minori Harada, Chilze Shizuu" -se dirigió hacia las jóvenes - "el es un viejo amigo de la primaria y ahora compartimos casa, Li Syaoran"  
  
-"mucho gusto" -tan solo dijo el seriamente con una pequeña reverencia la jóvenes lo miraron por un instante, sus ojos chocolate, sus revueltos cabellos castaños, sus rasgos serios, tan varoniles y atractivos, su elegante vestir, acababa de salir de su trabajo y vestía de traje color chocolate al igual que sus ojos, llevaba un sobretodo oscuro desprendido por lo que se podía ver el traje que vestía, además de llevar guantes y bufanda  
  
-"el gusto es mío"  
  
-"encantada de conocerte Syao..."  
  
-"Li estará bien, me disculparas pero no acostumbro a que personas ajenas a mi familia me llamen por mi nombre, con excepción de Sakura claro" -dijo  
  
-"esta bien" -dijo la joven   
  
-"un gusto conocerte Li, me voy porque ya vino mi novio no vemos chicas" -dijo Chilze  
  
-"hasta luego" -dijo Minori  
  
-"si hasta mañana" -sonrió Sakura  
  
-"que tengas buen día" -dijo Kyoko  
  
-"ustedes también" -sonrió la joven   
  
-"Sakura tu amigas viene contigo las llevo" -pregunta el joven   
  
-"o no te molestes además tengo que ir a otros lugares antes de ir a mi casa, Gracias igualmente" -dijo Minori   
  
-"yo también tengo cosas que hacer, gracias de todos modos eres muy amable" -respondió Kyoko  
  
-"a mi no me molesta pero bueno como quieran" -dijo el  
  
la tres jóvenes se saludaron, y se fueron cada una por su lado, Sakura subió al auto de Syaoran color verde oscuro, se mantuvo callada en el camino a la casa, se habían detenido por un semáforo, ella vio una flor de cerezo, lo miro a Syaoran que era quien se la alcanzaba   
  
-"Arigato" -murmuro ella  
  
-"no estés triste Sakura, porque me entristeces a mi el saber que tu no estas bien, ¿si?" -dijo el sonriendo un poco   
  
ella solo asintió sintiendo que las mejilla se sonrojaba ligeramente para luego sonreír   
  
-"eso esta mejor, dime la persona con quien me confundiste era tu Ex - novio verdad"   
  
ella volvió a asentir   
  
-"menos mal que se fue antes de que yo llegara, porque si que iba a saber lo que es hacerme enojar, que desvergonzado el aparecerse después de lo que te dijo"  
  
-"no te preocupes al menos le pude dejar bien en claro que no quiero saber nada con el"  
  
-" al menos eso es bueno, espero ya no te moleste más, pero bueno olvídate de eso si, que no quiero que vuelvas a llorar y menos por ese tonto" -le sonrió y volvió la vista hacia el frente  
  
ella se sonrió sonrojándose, le preocupaba lo que Xian había dicho antes de irse pero estaba segura que si le pasaba algo Syaoran la cuidaría como cuando eran niños y como ahora lo estaba haciendo .....  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
N/A: ¡¡Ni hao!! ¿Como están todos? como dije al principio espero no hacerlo esperar mucho, aprovecho ahora antes que me olvide de saludar a Joan que me escribió, aunque ya se lo conteste en ese momento, de esa manera conocí su fic 10 años después, que me ha encantado sobre todo Syaoran que lo hace encantador ^___^ aunque tan baste vanidoso, arrogante y autoritario, pero no por eso menos adorable, bueno ya dejo mis locuras aparte y espero que la serie les haya gustado, y quiero que me dejen un review onegai no les cuesta nada, ó escribanme al mail que sale en mi Bio.  
  
Besos,  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Yarumi - san 


	3. Invierno: una blanca y navideña estación

Notas iniciales: ¡¡¡Hi!!! Como estas todos aquí les dejo el 3er cap. Espero sea de su agrado y siento el retraso pero es que he estado un poquito ocupada espero no vuelva a pasarme.   
  
Por otro lado saludare a Hoan,Lian lai, Doc.exe, Sakura15, Heavy sword - manrema (¿esta bien escrito así?)   
  
Por sus review y mail, me da mucho gusto cuando alguien da su opinión favorable respecto a mis fanfics ya que pocos ó muchos hay gente quien le gusta mis historias.   
  
Les doy las claves para que lo puedan entender bien   
  
-"hablando"-  
  
**pensando**  
  
//flashback//  
  
N/A (nota de la autora)  
  
[traducciones] de alguna palabra en japonés  
  
y por ultimo ~*~*~*~ cambios de escena (¿lo he puesto ya?, la verdad no lo recuerdo n_n)   
  
Forever you   
  
By Yarumi - san  
  
Capitulo 3: Invierno, una blanca y navideña estación  
  
Amanecía en Tokyo, estaban en los primeros días del invierno por lo que su aire helado se hacia presente desde la mañana, eran las 8: 30 a.m y el oriental joven se disponía a preparar su desayuno sabía que ese día le tocaba a Sakura cocinar pero era domingo y la joven no era de levantarse muy temprano ese día pero el si y no iba a esperar hasta que ella se levantara que de seguro sería pasadas las 10:00 o 10:30 a.m   
  
**últimamente Sakura esta muy cambiada sobre todo en estos días, ha hecho cosas que me han dejado completamente anonadado, tal vez se deba que aún esta muy sensible, aunque no siempre lo note aún esta muy dolida por lo que paso y no es para manos ella es muy dulce y sincera es demasiado buena y por eso le duele mucho el haber sido traicionada**  
  
-"¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?" -le pregunta algo adormilada la joven de cabellos castaños  
  
-"que milagro, te caíste de la cama" -dijo sonriendo- "y estoy desayunando"   
  
-"no seas tonto ni que yo fuera una dormilona" -murmuro sonrojándose- "además hoy me toca a mi cocinar"  
  
-"y crees que iba a esperar hasta que a ti se ocurriera levante"  
  
-"que insinúas" -murmura arqueando encantadoramente una ceja  
  
-"que lo domingos te levantas hasta pasadas las diez y mi estomago no puede esperar hasta esa hora" -sonrié el poniéndose de pie, ella rió un poco  
  
-"te siervo el desayuno"  
  
-"hai, aunque no debiste hacerlo se suponía que yo haría eso pero bueno gracias"  
  
-"do ishimashitte" [de nada]  
  
-"esta muy rico, no se como puedes hacer que todo te salga tan bien"  
  
-"pero si tu también cocinas muy bien"  
  
-"no tanto tu lo haces mejor"  
  
-"no estarás pretendiendo que cocine siempre desde ahora no?  
  
-"nada de eso no me gustaría tener que volver hacer siempre toda la limpieza yo sola" -rio ella, el también pero luego la observo por unos instantes  
  
-"¿no te gustaba vivir sola?"  
  
-"al principio solo quería venir a Tokyo y vivir sola pensaba que sería grandioso no tener que escuchar al fastidioso de mi hermano molestándome a cada rato, y aunque extrañara a mi padre igual sería fantástico pero luego de un tiempo me di cuenta de que no era tan así, porque el levantarme todos los días y no hubiera nadie a quien saludar por las mañana, me tenía que preparar el desayuno sola, hacer todo sola a decir verdad que no me gusto tanto, por eso cuando nos encontramos después de tantos años me sentí muy contenta y al escucharte que estabas quedándote en un hotel hasta que encontraras departamento pense que sería buena idea que vinieras a vivir conmigo para no sentirme sola era un pensamiento algo egoísta demo... [pero...]"   
  
-"que tonterías dices tu no eres y nunca serás egoísta al contrario siempre piensas demasiado en el bienestar de los demás que en el tuyo"  
  
-"lo crees"   
  
-"por supuesto que si" -sonrió el y se puso de pie nuevamente pero esta vez para lavar los platos y demás cosas  
  
-"¿hoy que vas a hacer?" -pregunto ella  
  
-"nada, porque la pregunta" -le contesta si voltear a verle  
  
-"solo curiosidad" -suspiro  
  
-"querías que te llevara a algún lugar" -dijo el ya volteando a mirarla mientras secaba lo platos y tazas, colocándolos en la alacena correspondiente   
  
-"no nada de eso" -murmuro ella  
  
-"estas segura, y tu que vas a hacer"   
  
-"tengo algunas compras que realizar" -dijo ella al momento que su teléfono celular sonaba -"mochi moshi [hola] habla Kinomoto" (N/A: en realidad por lo que he leído en fics y algunos mangas, esta palabra es como ello contestan el teléfono)  
  
-"ohayo Kyoko.....¿de compras?........justo me iba al centro comercial pues debía comprar unas cosas.......si esta bien, bueno nos vemos allá bueno........perfecto, nos vemos ja ne" [chau]  
  
-"¿ya te vas?" -pregunto Syaoran  
  
-"si iré con Kyoko y Chilze de compras" -le sonrió   
  
-"abrigate bien si, cuídate mucho, que se diviertan"  
  
-"arigato" -murmuro sonrojándose   
  
-"de nada" -sonrió también algo apenado- "me llamas cualquier cosa si"   
  
-"claro" -sonrió ella luego de colocarse el abrigo, bufanda y guantes, tomo su cartera y calzó sus zapatos en el descalzo de la entrada  
  
-"ya me voy nos vemos más tarde Syaoran"  
  
-"Matta ne [hasta luego] Sakura, que te vaya bien"  
  
-"si, gracias" -dijo ella saliendo de la casa, camino hasta el centro comercial pues tan lejos no se encontraba donde se encontró a sus amigas  
  
-"chicas" -les llamo Sakura- "las hice esperar mucho"   
  
-"claro que no vamos" -sonrió Chilze, las tres comenzaron a caminar por las concurridas calles de Tokyo  
  
-"oye yo pense que vivías sola" -dijo Kyoko  
  
-"y asi era, pero hace ya un año que volví a encontrarme con Syaoran y desde entonces compartimos casa"  
  
-"si que es atractivo, me dejo sin aliento cuando lo vi" -dijo Kyoko  
  
-"es muy elegante y educado aunque también algo serio" -le siguió la otra joven  
  
-"Syaoran es muy bueno y es unos de mis mejores amigos de la primaria, siempre fue muy amable conmigo, a decir verdad el es una excelente persona si se lo llega a conocer pero es tan introvertido y serio que no le gusta mucho asociarse con otras personas, sus amistades siempre han sido muy escasas que yo sepa"  
  
-"si esa es la impresión que tuve cuando nos lo presentaste" -dijo Chilze  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
llegaba el mediodía, no tenía idea a que hora Sakura llegaría por lo que se dispuso a almorzar, aun tenía toda casi una casa que limpiar, y encima dos compañeros suyos irían allí a que el les explicara para uno de tantos exámenes que pronto tendrían   
  
-"como si me sobrara el tiempo" -suspiro el joven, aunque no tenía nada que hacer ese día no tenía ganas de tener que estar explicando esas cosas y menos un domingo   
  
suspiro recordando aquel llamado   
  
// -"moshi, moshi habla Li  
  
-"Li, soy Kurewa tan solo te llamo para pedirte un favor"   
  
-"¿que puede ser?"  
  
-"es que se acerca el examen de introducción a la microeconomía, y Yamashita y   
  
yo nos preguntábamos si tu..."   
  
-"si yo podría explicarles no es así" -suspiro el joven  
  
-"pues si, podrías haznos es favor Li, hoy no estas ocupado o si?"  
  
-"ël tiempo no me sobra pero bueno vengan hoy"  
  
-"muchas gracias te debo una, te parece bien a las 2:00 p.m"  
  
-"si esta bien, nos vemos"  
  
-"nos vemos Li, gracias" //  
  
suspiro otra vez el oriental muchacho mientras levantaba el plato en donde había almorzado, se dispuso a lavar los platos, ya había barrido el piso de la cocina y de la sala como también repasado los muebles pero aún le faltaba limpiar su habitación, encender la lavadora de ropa y pasar la aspiradora en algunos sitios  
  
al terminar el lavado de platos los seco y guardo en la alacena, aspiro los sitios que faltaban y se fue a limpiar su habitación, nunca había sido muy desordenado por lo que en poco tiempo lo limpiaría, acomodo los libros y también tomo los que necesitaría para explicarles todo a los muchachos que vendrían, armo la cama, barrió el suelo y ya estaba listo tomo algo de ropa que era para lavar y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado pero el timbre sonó antes  
  
-"ya voy" -grito para luego dirigirse al cuarto pero solo dejo la rompa en un cesto y se fue a tender el timbre  
  
-"hola llego temprano" -dijo el muchacho Syaoran negó con la cabeza solamente puesto que eran las 1:55 p.m   
  
-"buenas tardes, para nada pasa" -dijo el ambos fueron a la sala de estar, Syaoran fue luego a la cocina y volvió con una tetera y tres tazas pero solo sirvió una   
  
-"porque no vas sacando los cuadernos y demás cosas que yo ahora vuelvo"  
  
-"claro, y gracias por el té si que me hace falta esta haciendo un frío mortal"  
  
-"ya lo creo" -dice retirándose del lugar fue al cuarto de lavado coloco la ropa en la lavadora y la encendió, tocaron nuevamente el timbre mientras el realizaba dicha tarea   
  
-"yo atiendo" -dijo el joven Yamashita  
  
-"esta bien gracias"   
  
-"de nada" -el muchacho atendió la puerta siendo el otro joven que vendría   
  
-"que milagro llegaste a tiempo como pocas veces en tu vida" -bromeó Kurewa  
  
-"muy gracioso" -dijo mientras se sentaban en la sala- "que insinúas con eso" -frunció el ceño   
  
-"que siempre llegas tarde a todos lado tal vez eres una desgracia con los horarios nunca los cumples"  
  
-"ni que fuera para tanto"   
  
-"buenas tardes Kurewa" -dijo Syaoran entrando allí   
  
-"que tal Li" -sonrió el joven   
  
Syaoran sirvió Té para el joven y para el   
  
-"gracias afuera hacia una frió terrible"  
  
-"si me lo dijo Yamashita"   
  
-"¿oye vives solo?" -pregunto Yamashita  
  
-"no, porque lo preguntas"  
  
-"creo haber visto zapatos en el descalzo de la entrada que no eran de hombre precisamente"  
  
-"vivo con una amiga"   
  
-"¿amiga?" -se oyó cierta picardía en su voz   
  
-"si una amiga de la primaria" -su seriedad fue evidente en su voz al igual que su incomodidad ante tales palabras  
  
-"¿dije algo malo?"   
  
-"para nada Kurewa mejor comencemos a estudiar si"  
  
-"claro a eso vinimos"   
  
**mientras ello toman apuntes y buscan los otros temas que les debo explicar, llamare a Sakura, me preocupa que nieve y ella no haya llegado aún**  
  
-"me esperan unos minutos, debo realizar una llamada"  
  
-"claro ve"   
  
"por supuesto no hay problema"  
  
el joven chico entro a la cocina y marco el numero de Sakura  
  
-"mishi, moshi habla Kinomoto"  
  
-"habla Syaoran, Sakura..."  
  
-"¿que sucede Syaoran?   
  
-"en realidad nada es solo que no sería bueno nevara estando tu allí"   
  
-"no te preocupes ya me iba, pero si nieva me vendrías a buscar, me harías ese favor"  
  
-"por supuesto solo dime donde estarás"  
  
-"sugoi [genial] ähora iremos a la torre de Tokyo y luego me vuelvo pero si comienza a nevar me quedaré allí"   
  
-"bueno nos vemos luego discúlpame por molestarte con algo así"  
  
-"al contrario gracias por preocuparte por mi eres muy lindo"  
  
-"no es nada hasta luego" -sonrié el algo apenado apaga el celular y vuelve a la sala   
  
-"encontraron lo que debo explicarles"  
  
-"si claro es esto" -dijo enseñándole un par de hojas  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-"¿quien te llamo?"   
  
-"Syaoran" -sonrió la jovencita  
  
-"el se preocupa mucho por ti verdad"  
  
-"hai" -sonrió ruborizándose- "como les dije antes el muy bueno y muy dulce conmigo no se que haría si no compartiéramos casa porque siempre se preocupa por mi, y es una gran compañía"   
  
-"estas seguro que solo son amigos" -rió Chilze  
  
-"por supuesto, no me digas esas cosas que pena" -se sonrojo ampliamente haciendo reír a sus amigas -"que cosas se les ocurren"  
  
-"quien no pensaría eso, tu misma los dijiste el es muy dulce contigo demasiado tal vez para ser un amigo simplemente"  
  
-"que insinúas"  
  
-"que tal vez el no te quiere solo como su amiga, no lo crees"  
  
-"no empieces a hacer especulaciones de alguien que acabas de conocer como de costumbre"  
  
-"ÿ bueno que quieres que haga yo solo digo lo que veo"  
  
-"pero a el apenas los conociste como puedes ya decir eso lo que pasa es que tu no crees en este tipo de amistades"  
  
-"bueno en eso tiene razón Sakura" -dijo la otra jovencita   
  
-"quizas que se yo" -suspiro   
  
-"oh, mires empezó a nevar" -las tres miraron por el mirador de la torre de Tokyo observando el blanco paisaje   
  
-"que bonito"   
  
-"si es precioso, pero si nieva más fuerte será fatal volver a nuestras casa porque no vamos volviendo ya"  
  
-"no se preocupen yo le dije a Syaoran sino me hacia el favor de venir a buscarme si nevaba demasiado"   
  
-"bien por ti pero y nosotras"  
  
-"por supuesto que las llevara, que piensan -sonrió la muchacha de verdes ojos  
  
-"grandioso entonces porque no tomamos un café aquí mientras"  
  
-"claro"   
  
-"si me encantaría"   
  
**porque tiene que decir esas cosas tan penosas las chicas, ya bastante vergonzosos es como me estado comportando estos días como para que ella me estén haciendo estos comentarios, a veces ni yo misma porque me comporto así, solo me siento bien cuando platico con el le tengo mucha confianza porque es mi amigo y lo quiero muchisimo con tal**  
  
-"tierra llamando a Sakura me escuchas" -bromeo su amiga  
  
-"hoe" (N/A esta palabra no se si tenga traducción pero según tengo entendido es una expresión que significa desconcierto o sorpresa o algo así)   
  
-"hasta que bajas de la luna, en que pensabas tanto"  
  
-"eh... no nada importante que decían"  
  
-"no nada en especial es solo que parecías tan ida"  
  
-"gomen ne [perdon]"   
  
-"todo bien, eso solo que no sabíamos que te pasaba" -dijo la joven Kyoko  
  
-"por cierto han visto como se esta poniendo afuera no es que nieve fuerte para nada pero el viento se pone terrible me hace dar escalofríos y eso que estamos aquí dentro con calefacción"  
  
-'ya lo creo que bueno que le pedí a Syaoran que viniera a buscarnos  
  
-"hai, porque no quisiera enfermarme nuevamente ya estuve resfriada con bastante fiebre en el verano como para querer enfermarme otra vez" -suspiro Kyoko  
  
-"lo recuerdo" -respondio la joven de castaños cabellos   
  
luego de pagar lo que consumieron fueron al ascensor para quedarse al menos   
  
en planta baja hasta que el llegará cual fue su sorpresa al verlo esperándolas en la puerta  
  
-"¿Syaoran hace cuanto estas allí?"   
  
-"hara 15' porque lo preguntas" -dijo el joven oriental  
  
-"porque no me avisaste por teléfono" -dijo la joven  
  
-"no quise molestarte" -dijo con simpleza quitando las manos de los bolsillos   
  
-"y porque lo haría mira si no bajábamos enseguida hubieras tenido que espera quien sabe cuanto"  
  
-"y que importa no me iba a morir por esperarlas un rato"   
  
-"si tu lo dices" -contesta la muchacha Kinomoto  
  
luego de saludar a las amigas de Sakura los cuatro abordaron el auto de Syaoran y se marcharon de allí  
  
-"muchas gracias por alcanzarnos hasta nuestras casa Li, eres muy amable" -dijo Kyoko  
  
-"no ha sido nada además se a puesto muy frío el día" -contesta el  
  
-"ya lo creo, nos vemos Sakura, adiós Li y gracias de nuevo"  
  
-"adios" -solo dijo el chino  
  
-"hasta mañana Kyoko" -sonrió Sakura  
  
ya antes habían dejado a Chilze en su casa por lo que dirigieron a la suya   
  
-"dime que has estado haciendo" -pregunto curiosa la joven  
  
-"no mucho limpie la casa, unos compañeros fueron a casa a que les explicara unos temas para un examen" -dijo el joven suspirando- "a veces quisiera que no me fuera tan bien en algunas materias para no tener que estar explicando a todo mundo"   
  
-"acaso cuando éramos niños te incomodaba tener que ayudarme en matemática"  
  
-"Lie [no] para nada además solo eras tu, en cambio ahora es a la cuarta parte de la universidad a la que debo explicar siempre algo y aunque no es que me moleste que se yo se vuelve fastidioso tener que explicarles a tanta gente"  
  
-"si te entiendo" -sonrió la muchacha de esmeralda mirada  
  
-"¿y tu? Se divirtieron"  
  
-"hai mucho, caminamos por varias calles compramos todo lo que debíamos nos encontramos con varias compañeras y algunas amigas de Kyoko, y por ultimo fuimos a la Torre de Tokyo, el observar como nevaba desde el mirador es muy hermoso y nos quedamos allí tomado café hasta que nos encontramos"  
  
-"me alegro que este mejor y tu estado de animo haya mejorado" -sonrió  
  
-"yo también, debo decir que todo te lo agradezco a ti, pues estuviste conmigo hasta en los peores momentos"  
  
-"y no es así como debe comportarse un amigo" -sonrio el  
  
-"tal vez pero tu en especial eres muy dulce conmigo muchas gracias" -sonrió ella bajando del auto rápidamente entrando en la casa hacia un frío terrible y viento soplaba con bastante fuerza y lo único que ella quería era darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa por algo más abrigado de lo que llevaba puesto   
  
  
  
------------------------------- 


	4. En una noche de tormenta

Les doy las claves para que lo puedan entender bien   
  
-"hablando"-  
  
pensando  
  
flashback  
  
N/A (nota de la autora)  
  
[traducciones] de alguna palabra en japonés  
  
cambios de escena   
  
Forever you   
  
By Yarumi - san  
  
Capitulo 4: En una noche de tormenta  
  
-"Oyaho" -murmuro la adormilada joven   
  
-"buenos días, pero que sueño tenemos hoy" -sonrió el joven mirándola  
  
-"es que no dormí muy bien" -sonrió ella también  
  
-"porque sucedió algo malo tuviste una mal sueño"  
  
-"nada importante, no te preocupes" -sonrió la joven  
  
-"estas segura porque nunca me llamas, siendo que te lo he dicho"  
  
-"porque no era importante solo tengo un poco de insomnio tal vez ya se me pasara" -la castaña tomo una taza y se sirvió t  
  
-"deja yo te sirvo el desayuno" -sonrió el pidiendo que ella sentara, ella sonrió y lo dejo servirle el desayuno porque sabía que no iba a retroceder en ese asunto, bueno ni en ninguno, era bien terco siempre y no aceptaba usualmente un no por respuesta.  
  
Estaban a mitad de semana pero ella no tenía clase quien sabía porque pero los miércoles ó a veces lo jueves ella no tenía clases, y como no iban a la misma universidad, ya que su carrera era el modelaje por lo que iba a un instituto especializado en ello y el estudiaba abogacía y trabajaba de ello en un importante bufete de Tokyo aunque aún no terminara su carrera.  
  
La jovencita revolvía el té con la cuchara como si no tuviera el menor deseo de beberlo  
  
-"¿sucede algo malo Sakura?" -pregunto sentándose en frente de ella  
  
-"eh, no es solo sueño" -murmuro sonriendo- "no me pasa nada"  
  
-"porque siempre me mientes sabiendo que no te creeré, porque debo decir que no eres nada buena para mentir"  
  
-"no es cierto"  
  
-"oh, si lo es, ¿no me lo vas a decir?"  
  
-"ayer mi padre me llamo por teléfono" -suspiro ella  
  
-"¿eso es malo?" -pregunto dudosamente  
  
-"claro que no"  
  
-"y entonces ¿cual es el problema?"  
  
-"me pidió que fuera con Xian y yo no me anime a decirle que ya no estoy con el ni los motivos por los que no estoy"  
  
-"porque no si tu padre es muy amable"  
  
-"lo se yo le dije que no podría ser, y como el se tenía que ir cortamos ahí la comunicación pero no es por el que no quise decírselo si no por mi hermano"  
  
-"ese tipo entonces no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, pero... no me digas que temes que se enoje contigo, porque.... porque debería enojarse"  
  
-"no es que vaya a enojarse conmigo si no que querrá matar a Xian"  
  
-"y eso que?"  
  
ella solo rió graciosamente  
  
-"yo temo por mi hermano no por el, no quisiera que se metiera en problemas"  
  
-"que alivio por un momento pense que te estabas preocupando por ese" -suspiro   
  
-"para nada que cosas dices, pero eso no es todo"  
  
-"¿a que te refieres?"   
  
-"mi papá me pregunto por ti, si te había visto porque yo no le he dicho tampoco que vives aquí aún porque mi hermano podría escuchar dicha conversación y mejor que no lo sepa porque tu y el nunca se han llevado muy bien que se diga"  
  
-"ni que lo digas" -volvió a suspirar  
  
ella sonrió otra vez   
  
-"y me dijo que te invitará a ir para allá si lo deseaba"  
  
-"por mi encantado"  
  
-"¿de verdad? yo pense que iras a Hong a pasarlo con tu familia"  
  
-"¿hice eso cuando vivía en Tomoeda?"   
  
-"no pero..."  
  
-"entonces porque lo haría ahora" -sonrió   
  
-"no lo se"  
  
-"si quieres, con gusto te acompañare"  
  
-"hai" -sonrió pero por un momento su mirada se poso en el enorme reloj que tenía en la pared y su mirada se alarmo  
  
-"Syaoran no se te hace tarde para la universidad"  
  
-"hoy no iré, tengo cosas que hacer en mi trabajo, y luego vendrán unos muchachos que quieren que los ayude con unos temas para un examen, espero no te moleste"  
  
-"para nada" -sonrió- "unas amigas mías también vendrán"  
  
-"si? No creo que estudiar dado como es tu carrera así que supongo que a visitarte"  
  
-"si es que nunca vinieron aquí y si lo hicieron no recuerdo que se hayan quedado ni nada de ello"   
  
-"ya veo" -sonrió- "nos vemos luego si, ya me tengo que ir"  
  
-"hai te acompaño hasta la puerta"  
  
-"no quédate aquí no tomes frío te enfermarás"  
  
-"pero"..."  
  
-"déjalo as" -sonrió y ella trato de ocultar el rubor de su rostro mirando hacia bajo  
  
-"bueno que te vaya bien, no salgas desabrigado" -murmuro   
  
-"claro que no" -sonrió- ah y si llegar los chicos los haces pasar y que me esperen unos minutos me harías ese favor"  
  
-"claro"  
  
-"arigato, hasta luego"  
  
-"si nos vemos"  
  
el fue hasta el descalzo de la entrada se coloco sus zapatos, la bufanda, guantes y el sobretodo antes de salir  
  
la joven lo observo hasta que se fue y solo suspiro antes de ponerse a hacer los quehaceres del hogar, comenzó por la cocina lavando todo lo usado para el desayuno, lo seco y guardo en la alacena, barrió y salió de allí, para limpiar la sala y el descalzo de la entrada, pero mientras barría allí, sonó el teléfono por lo que se dirigió a atenderlo  
  
-"moshi moshi"   
  
-"Sakura, que bueno que encuentro"  
  
-"papá que gusto oírte ¿como estas?"   
  
-"bien hija, y tu hoy no has tenido clases no  
  
-"Lie por eso estaba aprovechando de limpiar la casa, y estoy bien"  
  
-"bueno me alegro mucho dime has visto al joven Li"  
  
-"si y me dijo que le encantaría ir"  
  
-"que bueno, tu hermano llega pasado mañana, tu cuando vendrás"  
  
-"recién puedo ir el 22, pero tengo que preguntarle a Syaoran hasta cuando trabaja se que para estas fechas se toma unos días pero no se desde cuando"  
  
-"bueno esta bien, los esperamos entonces"  
  
-"claro y como te ha ido en tu ultima clase ó conferencia debería decir" -sonrió   
  
-"muy bien ha sido muy interesante, no solo yo expuse una tesis sino otro profesionales de la materia"   
  
-"me alegro mucho que te haya ido bien"  
  
-"tengo que cortar porque suena el timbre Sakura, hasta luego"  
  
-"hasta luego papá, que vaya bien, dale saludos a mi hermano y Umiko"   
  
-"se lo daré, hasta luego"  
  
Sakura colgó el teléfono y siguió con los quehaceres del hogar llegado el mediodía y mientras ella terminaba de limpiar su habitación el timbre son  
  
-"ya voy" -dijo llegando hasta el descalzo, abrió la puerta encontrándose a sus amigas  
  
-"Oyaho Minoru, Kyoko, pasen y donde esta Chilze"  
  
-"no se, la llamamos muchas veces a su casa y al celular y no contesta" -dijo la joven de ojos castaños mientras se quitaba las botas que llevaba  
  
-"no sabemos donde se pudo haber metido esa chica"   
  
-"bueno tal vez viene luego" -sonrió la ojiverde  
  
-"tal vez tu lo has dicho" -dijo Kyoko  
  
-"pues yo lo dudo"  
  
-"tomen asiento quieren un té ú caf"  
  
-"lo que se que este caliente, no sabes el frío que hace afuera además esta nublado y pronosticaron tormenta para el atardecer"  
  
-"¿de verdad?"  
  
-"si lo escuche en la radio" -dijo la de cabello anaranjado  
  
-"vaya tal vez debí invitarlas otro día" -suspiro la joven entregándoles una taza de café a cada una   
  
-"gracias" -dijeron ambas  
  
-"ya me hacia falta algo caliente" -rio Minoru  
  
-"ya lo creo" -sonrió Sakura fue a una alacena tomo un plato y de otro lado una lata decorada muy bonita, de la cual saco galletas dulces que coloco en un plato y lo puso en medio de la mesa  
  
-"y donde esta "tu amigo" -dijo cómicamente Kyoko  
  
"oh no empieces con eso otra vez y tenía que ir al trabajo de mañana hoy y sino igual no estaría pues tiene clases estudia abogacía"  
  
-"y en que trabaja seré curiosa"  
  
-en un bufete muy reconocido de Tokyo creo que uno de los abogados de allí es conocido de su familia"  
  
-"que suerte tiene no se ha recibido y ya tiene trabajo"  
  
-"supongo que si, la familia de Syaoran es muy adinerada y conocida en china, no me extraña que conozcan a gente reconocida en cual profesión de seguro tiene muchos contactos"  
  
-"adinerado se nota que es"  
  
-"¿porque?"  
  
-"es muy fino y muy elegante su manera de actuar lo demuestran"  
  
-"lo crees será que lo conozco de hace tanto tiempo que no me doy cuenta de ello"  
  
-"supongo" -dijo Minoru- "aunque también se debe que a veces eres bien distraída"  
  
-"un poco puede ser"  
  
-"y a veces mucho también"  
  
-"quien no se distraerían con el si es demasiado lindo" -suspiro   
  
-"no empiecen" -Sakura se sonrojo provocándola risa de sus amigas   
  
entre platicas y risas la tarde fue pasando, el timbre volvió a sonar alrededor de las 4:00 p.m y Sakura fue nuevamente  
  
-"hola" -dijo unos de los dos jóvenes algo shokeados por así decirlo al ver a Sakura -"¿Li se encuentra?"  
  
-"Syaoran aún no llega pero me dijo que lo esperaran unos minutos, pasen -sonrió la joven embobando a los dos muchachos mientras entraban  
  
-"no sabíamos que tu eras quien vivía con Li, yo te he visto alguna vez"  
  
-"claro la viste en mi casa" -dijo Kyoko  
  
-"que tal primita querida" -rio Kurewa  
  
-"oh si ya te recuerdo tu me atendiste el día que pase a buscar a Kyoko verdad" -sonrió la joven Kinomoto   
  
-"hai" -sonrió el  
  
-"tomen asiento les serviré un café o tal vez quieran otra cosa"  
  
-"lo que sea con tal de que se me pase el frío" -sonrió Yamashita  
  
-"enseguida les traigo" -sonrió   
  
-"Tadaima" (N/A: no estoy muy seguro pero es algo así como llegué o estoy en casa, algo así)-dijo el oriental muchacho luego de quitarse todo abrigo -"buenas tardes"   
  
-"buenas tardes" -dijeron la jóvenes  
  
-"que tal Li" -dijo Yamashita  
  
-"no nos dijiste que ella con quien vivías, yo ya la conocía aunque de vista nomás, porque una vez fue a casa de Kyoko, mi prima  
  
-"ya veo, pero no veo razón por la que debería decírtelo" -dijo seriamente  
  
-"siempre tienes que ser tan serio" -se escucho la femenina voz de Sakura  
  
-"¿hola no?"   
  
-"hola, ¿como te fue en el trabajo?" -sonrió apenada dándole un taza a cada uno incluido Syaoran   
  
-"me fue bien, en lo que cabe, arigato" -sonri  
  
ella solo sonrió apenadamente   
  
-"y ustedes dos vamos a mi habitación así les pudo explicar para el examen"  
  
-"claro" -los tres se fueron  
  
-"envidio los efectos que tienes en los hombres" -dijo Minoru a Sakura  
  
-"a que te refieres"  
  
-"se les cae la baba con solo una mirada tuya" -rio Minoru y Kyoko luego  
  
-"que cosas dices"- dijo Sakura sonrojándose   
  
habían seguido platicando y si que se dieran cuenta no lo solo la tarde fue cayendo sino también el clima empeorando el viento suplo fuertemente la nieve no dejo de caer y la famosa tormenta de la que hablo una de las amigas de Sakura se hizo presente sin que ella lo notaran mucho entrando una la cálida casa de la castaña   
  
pronto los tres jóvenes volvieron a entrar a la sala  
  
-"ya terminaron de estudiar"  
  
-"casi pero viendo que la tormenta esta terrible creo que no podremos salir en un buen rato, así que decidimos descansar un momento" -dijo Kurewa  
  
-"si y también se le ocurrió que tal vez le gustaría jugar un juego"  
  
-"¿juego, Cual?" -pregunto Minoru  
  
-"el juego del rey, lo conocen verdad" (N/A: lo leí en un informe de I''S creo que es algo así, se reparten varias varilla o palitos y el que le toca el que tiene una corona puede ordenar a los demás lo que quiera teniendo los otros que obedecer si ó si)   
  
-"si , pero tienes para jugar a eso" -pregunto su prima  
  
-"claro por crees que lo propuse" -se sentaron junto a ellas Yamashita repartió dichos palillos saliendo la corona a Kurewa, pidiendo a alguno que cantarán que se parara de manos que se quitará algo de la ropa, alunas ordenes eran muy graciosas otras muy vergonzosas, hasta que al joven se le ocurrió algo a su parecer 'interesante'  
  
-"pedire algo interesante esta vez" -dijo sonriendo con picardía -"Li"  
  
-"¿que"  
  
-"quiero que.... le des un beso a ella" -señalo a Sakura- "en la boca"  
  
-"¡¡nani!!" [que]   
  
de más esta decir que la joven estaba carmesí ante la petición  
  
diablos como pude aceptar jugar este tonto juego, no es que no quiera besas a Sakura todo lo contrario, lo que no me agrada es tener que hacerlo por este estúpido juego y con todos ello mirándonos  
  
-"vamos quiero ver ese beso, no pueden desobedeserme" -sonrió Kurewa  
  
Syaoran suspiro sabiendo que no los dejarían en paz hasta que le diera el beso, por lo que se acerco a la joven y tomando su rostro suavemente con las mano se acerco a ella viendo como el rostro de ella se sonrojaba más si es que eso era posible, a milímetros de sus labios la luz se corto sobresaltándolos   
  
-"que desilusión se corto la luz"- murmuro uno de los muchachos  
  
-"quedémonos quietos tal vez vuelva en seguida" -dijo la pelinaranja  
  
lo que ellos no sabían que a oscura Sayoran no había podido ni querido detenerse presionando sus labios contras los dulces labios de Sakura, provocando escalofríos en la joven y una sensación de mariposas en estomago que no la dejaba en paz, el oriental hechicero hubiera querido profundizar tal beso pero una 'molesta', a su parecer, voz lo interrumpi  
  
-"Li donde hay una linterna creo que encima de no poder salir amos a estar a oscuras por un buen rato"  
  
-"en mi habitación, voy por ella" -levantándose rápidamente fue a buscar la linterna   
  
dejando a Sakura con la respiración entre cortada y hecha un mar de dudas   
  
porque me beso si al cortarse la luz nadie vería que cumplió tal orden  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
N/A: ¡HOLA! Interesante ¿o no? Eso díganmelo ustedes dejándome un review, yo solo les diré que los próximos capítulos empezara a subir el nivel de azúcar llegando hasta el lime.  
  
Besos,  
  
Bye bye  
  
Yarumi - san 


	5. Travel, confused feeling

Notas Iniciales: ¡¡Ni hao!! Como están todo me alegro mucho de les haya gustado el capitulo 4, a mí me encanto la verdad aunque me quedo algo corto.  
  
Agradezco a Sword - man rena (sé que tardo a veces mucho pero me alegro que leas mi fanfic y que por lo menos hasta ahora siempre me deje tu opinión)   
  
A Joangelical (¡¡cuanto tiempo!! Me alegra saber de ti y de que te guste como esta quedando mi fanfic)   
  
A Aleirbagpotter (sé que fue muy cruel dejarlo allí donde se estaba poniendo tan interesante pero es que quería dejarlos con la intriga... jeje U)  
  
A Sakura15 (ciento haberte dejado con la intriga, y con respecto a Sakura coincido creo que me lo dijo Hoan Sakura es muy atolondrada y aunque me gustaría que lo fuera menos ahora la necesito así)  
  
y a LadyKaoru (me alegro que te guste mi historia y espero que este cap. tambien te guste)   
  
espero que les haya llegado mi mail con los fanart de este fanfic (en especial a Lil - chan que se lo mande después que a los demás porque como ella no lee este fanfic le escribí aparte para explicarle de que historia era y todo eso ya que quería que igual los viera) solo son dos por ahora tal vez haga más Natalia que es la autora de los fanart, a mí personalmente me encantaron Sakura esta muy dulce y Syaoran divino tal como yo quería quien lea este fanfic y no me ha dejado un review o mail no dejes de hacerlo así puedo mandarte los fanarts si es que quieres verlos.   
  
Les doy las claves para que lo puedan entender bien   
  
-"hablando"-  
  
pensando  
  
flashback  
  
N/A (nota de la autora)  
  
[traducciones] de alguna palabra en japonés  
  
cambios de escena   
  
Forever you   
  
By Yarumi - san  
  
Capitulo 5: Travel, confused feelings  
  
Eran las 8:10 a.m el tren de Tokyo hacia Tomoeda acababa de salir, haría unos pocos minutos, pero era viernes 22 de diciembre y Sakura ya se había quedado dormida en su asiento del tren, Syaoran la miro suspirando de ver con que facilidad se había dormido pero luego su mirada se torno perdida y como pensativa en los eventos ocurridos últimamente  
  
no sé porque hice eso esa noche, no si lo hice por impulso solamente o por deseo, lo cierto es que Sakura no se ha comportado como los había estado haciendo en estos días anteriores a ese suceso, la verdad no sé si esta confundida al igual que yo o si esta enojada conmigo, quiera pensar que no es esto ultimo pero no se, a veces quisiera retroceder el tiempo para eso no sucediera pero en otros no pues se sintió demasiado bien, no es la primera vez que beso a alguien pero si que pruebo labios como los suyos tentadores y dulces, los más dulces que he sentido  
  
-"joven podría acomodar a su novia"   
  
a la petición de la anciana señora veo que Sakura se ha ido de lado ocupando otro asiento que al parecer la señora quería ocupar, además estaba por aclararle que Sakura no era novia mía aunque estas palabras me pesabas más de lo podía soportar pero viendo que la anciana esperaba una respuesta, solo ahogue un suspiro y atraje a Sakura para mi lado dejándola apoyada en mi hombro y mi mano apoyada un poco más abajo de su hombro, la anciana me lo agradeció y se sentó al lado de Sakura quien por cierto había levantado la mano y sostenido mi Sweter, sonreí aunque sinceramente el perfume de ella siempre nublaba mis sentidos enloquesiendolos considerablemente.  
  
El viaje no duro demasiado fue bastante corto, a decir verdad y aunque no lo pareciera y pasada las 9:10 a.m ya estabamos llegando  
  
-"Sakura ya llegamos" -murmuro cerca de ella   
  
como respuesta ella apenas si entreabrió los ojos aún se moría de sueño pronto noto en tan extraña posición que se encontraba levanto el rostro encontrando muy cerca el de Syaoran haciendo sonrojar sin que pudiera evitarlo en lo más mínimo  
  
-"siento tener que despertarte pero ya tenemos que bajar" -dijo el joven  
  
Sakura se separo de el casi de golpe y le sonrió apenas se levanto y caminaron hasta la puerta saliendo de dicho tren y luego de la estación  
  
-"estas segura que quieres ir caminando, hace frío"  
  
-"lo sé pero prefiero caminar sino te molesta"  
  
-"para nada como quieras" -sonri  
  
ella también sonrió suavemente mientras caminaban   
  
-"oye..."  
  
-"si, dime"  
  
-"discúlpame por quedarme dormida de esa forma" -trataba de no sonrojarse pero se le estaba complicando bastante a decir verdad  
  
-"no tiene nada de que disculparte" -sonrió él- "a decir verdad tu no te quedaste dormida así es solo que una señora me pidió que te acomodara porque sino ella no podría sentarse y preferí dejar que siguieras durmiendo que despertarte para que te acomodaras tu sola"  
  
-"ah bueno" -solo dijo ella   
  
-"te molesto" -pregunto el debido al silencio de la castaña  
  
-"lie, para nada no digas eso"  
  
-"ultimo estas tan callada que no sé si te sucede algo malo, ó estas enojada conmigo por algo" -le daba algo de vergüenza decir eso porque sabía o al menos pensaba que sabía él porque del comportamiento de Sakura  
  
-"para nada, no estoy enojada ni me pasa nada, al contrario me alegra que hayas venido"  
  
-"yo también que me hayan invitado" -sonrió   
  
caminaron hasta la casa de Fuyitaka la cual Syaoran desconoció bastante  
  
-"esta es tu casa"  
  
-"si, bueno tal vez no la reconozcas porque nos mudamos de la casa que tu conocías cuando tenía yo 15 años"   
  
-"entiendo"  
  
Sakura puso la llave en la cerradura giro la llave y abrió la puerta  
  
-"otou - san"[papá]   
  
-"Sakura que gusto verte" -su padre se acerco a saludarla  
  
-"Kajiu [monstruo] hasta llegas siempre más tarde de los que dices"  
  
-"no es cierto Oni - chan [hermano mayor] llegue a la hora que te dije, no seas tan molesto"  
  
-"Touya porque siempre tienes que decirle eso a Sakura" -sonrió una mujer de cabello entre azul y verdoso lacio y corto con escepción de unos mechones que caían por su rostro hasta su cuello llegando unos 2 cm. Antes de los hombros, sus ojos celeste, enormes y tranquilos   
  
-"¡Umiko! Me alegra tanto verte -sonrió la ojiverde   
  
-"a mí también" -sonrió la chica- "supongo que él es Li tu amigo de que me contó Otou - san"  
  
-"si, él es Syaoran" -dijo ella mirándolo, el joven chino estaba saludando al señor Kinomoto mientras que Touya le mandaba feas miradas   
  
-"mucho gusto, soy Umiko Kinomoto, esposa de Touya"  
  
-"el gusto es mío" -dijo el respetuosamente  
  
-'vayamos al comedor creo que como de costumbre viniste caminado desde la terminal verdad" -pregunto Fuyitaka  
  
-"hai" -sonrió ella  
  
-"deben tener frío, les serviré una taza de Té caliente"  
  
-"me encantaría, pero luego también quisiera dormir un rato si no les molesta me muero de sueño"  
  
-"esta bien no hay problema"   
  
-"cariño, porque no llevas el equipaje de ello a la habitación ¿sí? -pregunto la esposa de Touya  
  
-"claro" -solo dijo el hombre retirándose  
  
-"arigato Oni - chan" -la castaña sonrió   
  
-"hubiera dejado yo podía llevarlos" -dijo el chino  
  
-"para nada no te molestes Touya puede llevarlo" -sonrió la mujer  
  
-"bueno gracias"  
  
-"me alegro que aceptaras venir, la verdad no quería que te quedaras solo en esta fecha si no ibas a tu país, eres un gran amigo de Sakura y me agradas mucho   
  
-"se lo agradezco señor Kinomoto" -tomo un sorbo de la cálida bebida   
  
Luego de ello Umiko les acompaño hasta la habitación ya que era la misma para los dos, en esa casa había tres habitación una la ocupaba Fuyitaka, otra Touya y su esposa cuando iban de visita y la ultima era la de Sakura que era bastante rosada, las paredes cortinas y sabana el buro, la cama, más bien camas pues habían agregado una más y el armario eran blancos había muñecos de felpa por doquier y algún que otro porta retrato, pero Syaoran salió enseguida para que Sakura pudiera cambiarse y descansar, tal vez no era muy temprano pero la mucha se moría de sueño por lo poco que había dormido, el chino entro minutos después y se recostó en la cama, ve que ella ya se había dormido, se sonrió a si mismo si que Sakura se dormía con mucha facilidad  
  
la observo dormir con tranquilidad y solo sonrió de su dulce y angelical rostro, suspiro casi soñadamente pienso que nada podrá perturbar su tranquilidad pero me equivoco ella empieza a moverse para un lado y para otro hasta que abre los ojos y estos empiezan a humedecerse yo me asusto un poco y me acerco a ella  
  
-"¿Sakura que sucede?"   
  
-"lie nada Syaoran" -murmura bajito  
  
-"como que nada empesaste a moverte y ahora casi lloras, que sucede"  
  
-"solo un mal sueño, no tienes porque preocuparte por m"  
  
-"porque no si eres mi amiga y te quiero como tal" -acerco la mano a su rostro retirando las escasas lagrimas que escapan de sus enormes ojos esmeraldas, ella tan solo se sonroja   
  
-"solo una tonta pesadilla sabes lo miedosa que soy" -dijo apenándose de su intenso mirar  
  
-"ya lo creo y más recordando que te fuiste a dormir a mi habitación porque te daba miedo dormir sola no me extrañaría que te asustará una pesadilla" -sonrió   
  
-"me harías un favor"   
  
-"el que quieras"  
  
-"te quedarías conmigo hasta que me duerma"  
  
Él asintió sonriendo   
  
-"pero solo con una condición"  
  
-"cual"  
  
-"si no es mucho pedir, me podrías decir que soñabas"  
  
-"bueno esta bien"  
  
el se sentó en la cama pero luego se recostó al lado de ella para escucharla  
  
-"tuve una pesadilla sobre Xian"  
  
-"¿sobre él?"   
  
-"es que el otro día que él apareció cuando yo salía de mis clases me dijo algo que me asusto bastante y me preocupes  
  
-"¿que?"  
  
-"no recuerdo muy bien pero era algo así como que eso no iba a quedar así y tengo miedo, el nunca se comporto así y su mirada me asustó mucho"  
  
-"no tiene cara al decir eso cuando fue el que te hizo mucho daño" - viendo su asustada carita agrego" -"y sin importar lo que haya dicho yo siempre estoy contigo y no dejaría que te pusiera un dedo encima"  
  
ella se sonrojó de sobre manera si poder evitarlo en lo más mínimo y él rió al verla  
  
-"duerme ahora si, yo me quedare todo lo que quieras pero tu duerme"  
  
-"hai, arigato" -sonrió y se acerco al rostro del joven besando su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios no solo sonrojándose sino también sonrojando al muchacho apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y sosteniendo una vez más su sweter sus ojos se cerraron presos de sueños.  
  
mi dulce amiga, me gustaría ser algo más que eso pero que por ahora no necesitas otro amor sino curar tu herido corazón   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
N/A: que puedo decir estoy muy inspirada, me quedo bonito creo yo.  
  
No olviden darme su opinión sobre este y mis otro fanfic en lo posible  
  
Those blue eyes: de digimon frontier, kosumi, de romance/ acción-aventura transcurre 6 años después del final de la serie original, este es apto para todo publico  
  
I will love you... in the distance: songfic de romance algo meloso y dramático de Slayers con la pareja Zeros/Filia, pero no dramática de que alguien se muere ni nada de eso eh, se los digo por las dudas   
  
Besos,  
  
bye bye   
  
Yarumi - san 


	6. Platicas y confesiones

Notas Iniciales: ¡Hola! Minna - san ¿cómo están??? Aquí nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic, la verdad es que lo actualizo mucho más que mi fanfic de Digimon Frontier es que estoy un poco trabada con el, pero lentamente lo estoy escribiendo si alguien tiene una idea para el la aceptare con gusto.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado los dos ultimo fanart que les mande a quienes se los mande, y si a alguno no le ha llegado o quiere verlo no olvide de escribirme a mi mail o déjeme un review y hablando de ello gracias a Joangenlical (me alegro que ambos, el cap y los dibujos te gustarán, por cierto aprovecho para preguntarte algo ¿puede ser que haya visto publicado tu fanfic en los interactivos de Asuka's heaven?, ¿No es un poco fuerte tu fic para esa web? Bueno sea como sea me dio mucho gusto verlo "on line" jeje )   
  
A aleirbagpotter (sé que me salió corto y meloso, pero igual me gusto como quedo, lo que sí te diré que como dije en el songfic de zeros/filia soy muy melosa para el romance, muy chorrea azúcar, espero que este cap te guste que esta un poco más largo)  
  
Sakura15 (olvide de decírtelo creo yo pero claro que me apuntare a cualquier proyecto tuyo lo que sí te diré es que yo no escribo Shonen ai ni Shojo ai, ni mucho menos Yuri ó Yaoi bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿sí? Fuera de ello te ayudare en lo que sea )   
  
Y a Doc.Exe (la trama romántica estará lenta pero es que soy de la que piensa que no es interesante si los personajes dicen te amo a los 5' a menos que sea una continuación de la serie o que siga al menos la línea de la serie o el manga, pero cuando es un AU o cuando como en este caso no tomo en cuenta ningún final, ni del anime, ni del manga o las películas, no se si recuerdas pero al principio yo puse que en este fanfic Syaoran nunca dijo sus sentimiento por Sakura, pero no te preocupes que el dichoso momento que todos esperamos esta más cerca de lo que te imaginas , espero que este cap. Te guste, y casi me olvido gracias por tus criticas tan constructivas siempre me son de utilidad en verdad te lo agradezco, espero también que sigas dejando tu opinión sobre mi fanfic )  
  
Les dejo las claves del fanfic  
  
-"hablando"-  
  
pensando  
  
flashback  
  
N/A (nota de la autora)  
  
[traducciones] de alguna palabra en japonés  
  
cambios de escena   
  
Forever you  
  
By Yarumi - san  
  
Capitulo 6: platicas y confesiones   
  
Entreabrió los ojos y los vio... nada ó más bien dicho a nadie la habitación estaba vacía, la ventana estaba cerrada y las cortinas corridas dejando ver el blanco paisaje invernal, suspiro pensando en los últimos días se había comportado como una tonta, perdida en un mar de dudas que el oriental muchacho le provocaba, al menos tenía un poco más en cuenta lo sentía ó no era así, a veces era tan atolondrada aunque el dijera que no, pero bueno el siempre le decía esas cosas porque era muy dulce, al menos con ella y eso lo hacía más especial, eso hacia que lo quisiera aún más, suspiro somnolientamente iba a sentarse en la cama cuando un grito la sobresalto   
  
-"¡¡¡A TI TE QUERÍA VER!!!"  
  
La castaña casi sé cayo de la cama con semejante grito, y si había tenía sueño ante con tal grito había quedado bien despierta.   
  
Se levanto y acomodo su cabello frente a un espejo luego se lavo la cara en el baño y bajo con la idea de ir a la cocina de donde había salido el grito  
  
-"QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS"  
  
-"te agradecería que dejarás de gritar, tu hermana esta durmiendo" -respondió el chino en un helado tono de voz  
  
-"HABLARE COMO SE ME DE LA GANA HASTA QUE ME CONTESTES"  
  
-"lo haré cuando dejes de gritar"  
  
-"Touya por favor, no grites así ¿porque te alteras tanto?" -dijo su esposa acercándose a él  
  
-"es que quiero que me conteste ¡y no lo hace!" -dijo alterado  
  
-"oni -chan porque tanto escándalo" -murmuro la joven  
  
-"ya que te despertaste a ver si me contestas t" -exclamo  
  
-"con semejante grito que diste como para que no me despertara" - suspiro- "y dime que debo contestar"   
  
-"que hacia este durmiendo en tu cama" -exclamo señalando al chino- "¡contigo en ella!"  
  
Sakura se sonrojo levemente y viendo la enfadada cara de Touya Kinomoto se dispuso a contestarle  
  
-"tuve una pesadilla y no podía dormir, le pedí a Syaoran que me acompañara" -respondió la joven mirando por un instante de soslayo al joven chino que estaba de espaldas preparando algo al parecer  
  
-"amor tanto escándalo por eso, cuando me harás caso y dejaras la de meterte en la vida privada de tu hermana -suspiro la mujer  
  
-"me meto todo lo quiero porque precisamente es mi hermana" -suspiro con enfado el hombre  
  
-"ni a tu esposa le harás caso" -se escucho la voz de Fuyitaka Kinomoto   
  
-"puede creer Otou - san" -dijo Umiko- "a veces se comporta como un niño"  
  
-"a ver de que lado estas" -bramo el joven de oscuros cabellos  
  
-"de ninguno en lo posible" -sonrió ella  
  
Syaoran por su parte tomó una taza llena de una bebida humeante del color de sus alborotados cabellos y se la entrego a Sakura  
  
-"no vayas a quemarte, que esta caliente" -sonrió- dime ¿dormiste bien?   
  
-"si muy bien gracias" -sonrió algo sonrosada bajo la vista y soplando un poco el contenido de la taza tomo un trago de ella -"mmmnn, que rico"  
  
-"me alegro" -sonrió él tomando su taza la cual había dejado en la mesada, Sakura evito mirarlo sonrojándose un poco, nadie lo noto al menso eso creyó ella  
  
-"Sakura me acompañaría a hacer algunas compras que me faltaron para noche buena y Navidad también, es que a Touya ya lo he llevado de aquí para allá con este asunto y no creo que resista una compra más sabiendo lo indecisa que soy" - sonrió   
  
-"claro solo déjame darme una ducha y vamos" -sonrió la ojiverde  
  
-"arigato, te espero"   
  
-"gracias por traer las cosas para cena Li, no debiste molestarte" -sonrió el padre de la joven  
  
-"no es nada además quería caminar un poco por las calles de Tomoeda hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, desde que lo encontré a usted esa ves que me dio la dirección del departamento de Sakura que no estaba por aqu"  
  
-"porque no me llamaste, me hubiera gustado ir" -dijo la joven   
  
-"no quise despertarte porque tenías tanto sueño y habías dormido tan poco que prefería dejarte dormir discúlpame creí que era lo mejor  
  
-"no te disculpes, esta bien" -sonrió ella, dejando la taza ya vacía  
  
-"¿sabes que?" -sonrió- "me encontré con alguien que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía"  
  
-"si y quien puede ser"  
  
-"Yamasaki"  
  
-"¿que? De verdad"  
  
-"así como lo oyes, a mí también me sorprendió debo decir, él fue quien me reconoció y me llamó estuvimos charlando unos minutos"  
  
-"no te dijo nada de Chiharu si la ve ó si la ha visto  
  
-"se lo pregunte como de niño siempre estaba con ella pero me dijo que el se mudó de Tomoeda por unos años y perdió contacto con ella, volvió hace unos meses y dice que ella ya no vive donde solía vivir y no ha podido saber donde esta ella"   
  
-"oh ya veo que pena" -suspiro y luego se puso de pie- "me voy a bañar así te acompaño Umiko" -sonrió y se retiró de la cocina   
  
Syaoran por su parte solo se quedó pensativo sobre la platica que había tenido con su viejo amigo de la primaria  
  
-"¿Li?"  
  
-"Eh... Yamasaki tanto tiempo"   
  
-"Que estas haciendo por aquí debo decir que eres la ultima persona que esperaba volver a ver" - sonri  
  
-"Hace un tiempo ya que vivo en Japón, en Tokyo para ser más preciso"   
  
-"me alegro mucho, pero entonces que haces en Tomoeda, o por lo que yo creo que estas aqu" -sonrió con malicia  
  
-"no sé que pienses o creas pero estoy aquí por que me invito el padre de Sakura, cuando supo que yo no iría a China para las fiestas, me invito a pasarlas con ellos"  
  
-"te ves con Kinomoto ¿y como esta ella?"  
  
-"bien en lo que cabe"   
  
-"porque dices eso algún problema"  
  
-"hace poco se peleo con su novio y no ha estado muy de animo en ocasiones"  
  
-"para ella debe ser difícil pero para ti lo dudo"  
  
-"¿que quieres decir?"  
  
-"oh vamos Li, ella te gustaba cuando estudiábamos juntos, y mucho yo no se como te fuiste sin siquiera decírselo"  
  
-"de donde sacaste eso" -el muchacho se sonrojó   
  
-"tus expresiones te delatan, como lo hacían cuando éramos más chicos, debo decir que lo disimulas muy bien pero yo soy buen observador y me di cuenta"  
  
el joven chino suspiro  
  
-"eso era cuando éramos niños" -murmuro más que incomodo  
  
-"ÿ me vas a decir que ahora ya no es igual"  
  
-"no lo se"  
  
-"no lo sabes o no quieres saberlo"  
  
-"adonde quieres llegar con todo esto"  
  
-"no te enojes, es solo que Kinomoto siempre la considere buena amiga a ella le gustaba tanto estar contigo que me dio mucha pena que no quedaran en nada y que me digas que ahora no esta muy bien me hace sentir peor, me confunde tu actitud debo decir porque no se porque diablos te callaste en aquel entonces, eres un gran amigo y quisiera haberte ayudado pero tu solo te fuiste sin siquiera decirle que la querías"   
  
el chino solo desvió la mirada ni siquiera él lo sabía con exactitud o si... para que mentirse, solo había sido un cobarde no había otra explicación para ello  
  
-"hacia tiempo que no íbamos juntas de compras ¿no? -dijo la mujer de cabello corto  
  
-"ya lo creo, me alegro mucho de que me lo hayas pedido" -sonrió la ojiverde  
  
-"me agrada tu compañía" -sonrió ella- "además ahora que estamos solas quería que habláramos de algo ó alguien mejor dicho"  
  
-"¿de quien?"  
  
-"sucede algo entre este chico que vino contigo y tu"  
  
-"¿porque lo dices?" -pregunto azorada  
  
-"bueno estoy segura de que con tu novio el tal Xian porque te negaste a que viniera poniendo cualquier excusa la cual no me la creí ni por casualidad"  
  
-"es que es algo que no quería recordar"  
  
-"lo se y por eso no te preguntare nada de ello, pero este joven me intriga bastante más allá de que Touya es re celoso y te cuida mucho como tu hermano que es, es muchacho lo enfada particularmente y no se porque" -sonrió la muchacha- además el joven Li es muy atento contigo, siempre te esta preguntando como estas o si te sientes bien, se queda a dormir contigo si se lo pides, y sobretodo cuando el te dio el chocolate caliente y te sonrió, tu bajaste la mirada y te sonrojaste, mi duda es ¿algo pasa entre ustedes o te pasa a ti con el?"   
  
Sakura solo se sonrojo hondamente si poder disimularlo en lo más mínimo   
  
-"asi que así era, el te gusta ¿verdad?"  
  
Sakura supiro  
  
-"cuando éramos niños los quería mucho porque el era muy bueno y dulce conmigo, era y es uno de mis mejores amigos pero nunca me dijo nada y un día se fue, volvió a su país y aunque yo trate de ocultar en lo posible mi tristeza para que el no entristeciera también aunque de seguro se daba cuenta, pero en ese momento lo que más deseaba era llorar a más no poder, por eso cuando lo volví a ver me sentí muy feliz de verlo pero ese sentimiento de incertidumbre volvió a mi así pense que mejor sería que lo considerará como amigo porque tal vez el volvería a irse y no quería ilusionarme ni nada de ello pero últimamente desde que me peleé con Xian he hecho cosas que ni yo entiendo en un principio pense que era porque él había sido muy bueno conmigo cuando peor me he sentido" -suspiro- "pero luego no sé que pensar, o no quiero pensar porque no quiero enamorarme de alguien que puede irse de un día para otro y entristecer como cuando niña pero otro lado no puedo negar lo que siento tampoco, no puedo ni quiero a veces"  
  
-"y eso es bueno"  
  
-"¿nani? [que]  
  
-"es bueno que no niegues tus sentimientos yo creo que aunque el se fuera es mejor que sepa que lo quieres a que te quedes con eso dentro de ti por siempre, porque ahí es cuando aparece el hubiera"  
  
-"¿a que te refieres?"  
  
-"a cuando empieza uno a preguntarse, que hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera dicho o que hubiera pasado si el no se habría ido, me entiendes ahora verdad"  
  
ella asintió sonriendo, siempre le hacia tan bien hablar con ella era como la hermana que no tuvo, siempre le comprendía en todo la apreciaba mucho aunque fuera mayor, siempre podía contar con ella   
  
caía la tarde y la joven de castaños cabellos entraba a la habitación algo cansada se había divertido mucho con Umiko yendo de aquí para allá comparando alguna que otra cosa y mirando cuanta vidriera se encontraran, se dirigió a su maleta y guardo un paquete dentro, volteo hacia donde estaban las camas viendo la alta y atractiva figura del joven chino dormida en una de las camas, se acerco allí y sentándose en su cama se dispuso a simplemente observarlo   
  
se veo tan lindo cuando duerme, su rostro demuestra tanta paz  
  
-"Syaoran..." -murmuro ausentemente   
  
-"dime" -escucho una masculina y conocida voz que la hizo azorarse por completo  
  
-"te asuste lo siento" -murmuro el aún acostado pero poniéndose de lado para poder hablarle se quedo mirando el adorable rostro de la joven que se encontraba muy sonrojado   
  
-"lie Syaoran, no te preocupes dime te sentías mal que te acostaste"  
  
-"me dolía un poco la cabeza"  
  
-"y ya te sientes mejor, ¿cómo estas?" -ella se sentó en el suelo a la altura del rostro del joven, el levanto la mano y acaricio la mejilla de ella corrió uno mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro  
  
-"ya estoy bien, no te preocupes, aunque eres muy linda al hacerlo"  
  
ella sonrió sonrojándose bajo la mirada   
  
-"y linda te vez cuando te sonrojas, al igual que cuando éramos niños siempre ere tan adorable" -sonrió él- "dime como te ido en las compras que fuiste a hacer"  
  
-"muy bien me divertí mucho" -sonrió ella  
  
-"me alegro" -evoco una dulce sonrisa él y se levanto de la cama Sakura se volvió a sentar en la cama de ella -"me voy a bañar" -dijo el  
  
-"espera" -le dice ella  
  
-"¿si?"   
  
-"podemos hablar un momento"  
  
-"todo lo que quieras pero no puedes espera a que me bañe" -dijo el tomando su ropa  
  
-"me temo que no" -murmuro  
  
Syaoran preocupándose de Sakura dejo la ropa y la miro interrogante  
  
-"sucede algo malo, Sakura"   
  
-"no nada de eso" -murmuro más que sonrojada   
  
-"entonces no me asustes, que sucede que no puede esperar"  
  
-"no puede esperar porque tal vez luego no me anime"  
  
-"¿a que?"   
  
ella se puso de pie y lo observo se acerco a él, mirándole a los ojos como pocas veces lo hacia ya que por lo general se sonrojaba al hacerlo   
  
-"es que yo...yo"  
  
-"tu que Sakura" -él observo sus adorables ojos esmeraldas perdiéndose en su profundidad. Unas de sus manos estaba apoyada en el pecho de él, el se inclino sus labios estaban muy cerca peligrosamente cerca   
  
-"es que yo y tu..." -los nervios la consumían y sentía que todo el cuerpo temblaba pero no iba a haber marcha atrás, suspiro fuertemente antes de continuar  
  
-"quiero decir que tú eres muy especial para mí y te quiero mucho, no solo como una amigos sino como algo más" -murmuro más que sonrojada sin poder mirarlo más bajo la mirada, pero él le hizo levantar el rostro nuevamente tomándola por el mentón hacercandola peligrosamente a su rostro otra vez  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
N/A: los dejo con la curiosidad picada que puedo hacer el próximo será mucho más interesante y también muy azucarado, no lo hice tan largo como esperaba pero puse todo lo que quería poner creo yo, espero les guste y me escriben por favor si, aunque para el próximo me tardare un poco porque quiero avanzar con mi otro fanfic "those blue eyes" de digimon frontier  
  
Besos,   
  
Bye bye  
  
Yarumi - san 


	7. cold night, sweet moment

Notas Iniciales: ¡Hola!!! ¡Lo sientoooo! me tarde más que de costumbre pero es que quería antes publicar un capitulo de Those blue eyes como dije antes, pero ya estoy de nuevo y espero que este nuevo capitulo como siempre les agrade  
  
Por otro lado agradezco los review que me dejaron en él capitulo 6   
  
A Selenne Kiev, (¿qué porque es R?, No lo que dije ya, es R porque aunque aún no ha pasado nada de ello desde un principio esta historia seria lime y tal vez lemon eso no lo tenía muy decidido, además como le dije a Doc.exe no me gusta que los personajes digan te amo a los 5' ni tampoco el hentai digamos puro que no tenga una trama y que solo se trate de ello sino que tenga un argumento, ¿me explico? Espero que sigas leyendo y me alegra mucho que mi fanfic te guste)   
  
A Kurai Akeru (que bueno que te guste y no te preocupes que sin duda seguiré así pues me encanta el romance ss también el te pero no tanto y debo decir que sí alguien no me lo pide no pondré de eso es que me cuesta un poco más escribir de esa pareja)   
  
A Naru Urashima(tanto como excelente no sé pero muchas gracias por tus elogios, espero este capítulo te agrade que esta azucarado)   
  
A Alex1987 (arigato por tu review, solo puedo decir, ¡qué gusto que te parezca bonito!)   
  
Lilika Yanagisawa (Lil - chan porque tan desaparecida, voy a Internet los miércoles y los sábados porque son los días que me dijiste que entras a Internet y nunca te encuentro en MSN será que entro más tarde o más temprano que vos o que, bueh por otro lado gracias por el mail ¿te llego la respuesta? Me alegra que hayas leído este fanfic y que los otros también te gusten, como también los fanart verdad que están lindos en especial Syaoran que bonito salió... ya se... de seguro cuando leas esto dirás, Yarumi esta bien loca como de costumbre pero en fin como vos decís je je je, a ver si la próxima vez me dejas un review... mmmnn no tengo vergüenza al decir eso porque yo siempre olvido dejarte uno UU)   
  
Como lo digo siempre quien quiera los fanart de esta historia (hechos por Natalia) me lo dice en el review o por mail a Yarumisanhotmail.com y a los que tiene mail de Yahoo estoy empezando a mandar mis fanfic a una comu de allí que es de Crystal23 la dirección esta en su bio.  
  
Les dejo las claves del fanfic  
  
-"hablando"-  
  
pensando  
  
flashback  
  
N/A (nota de la autora)  
  
[traducciones] de alguna palabra en japonés  
  
cambios de escena   
  
Forever you  
  
By Yarumi - san  
  
Capítulo 7: Cold night, Sweet moment  
  
Eran ya las 7: 45 p.m cuando el joven chino entró a la habitación estaba vacía, aunque luego sintió el ruido de la ducha, por lo que se quedó ya que la persona que buscaba al final si estaba allí, pensando que tal vez ella saldría a cambiarse, por lo que salió al balcón.  
  
Suspiro hondamente pensando en lo sucedido días atrás  
  
aún no puedo creer que ella me allá dicho eso, el pensar que ella siente lo mismo o al menos algo parecido a lo que yo siento por ello llena de felicidad, lo malo es que en ese momento el odioso hermano de Sakura entró y al vernos en tal sospechosa situación sé ha puesto en el trabajo de vigilarme casi todo el día por lo que no he podido hablar con Sakura sin que este sujeto me interrumpa y además ella ha estado saliendo con la hermana de su hermano y ayudándole con las cosas de Navidad que no he pido hablar con ella y eso me exaspera en proporciones mayúsculas  
  
Escucho la voz de ella tatareando una canción y apenas volteo para mirarla ella estaba vestida ya y sentada en un tocador cepillándose el cabello, él sonrió se veía muy bonita, bueno siempre lo era pero ahora lo estaba aún más llevaba un vestido en distintas tonalidades de verde el escote era casi de hombro a hombro sin llegar a ser muy escotado ni caer de allí era de mangas largas algo anchas al final, era bastante ceñido hasta la cintura y no muy largo le llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla.  
  
Sus húmedos cabello los arreglos con unos prendedores a los lados, dejo el cepillo y comenzó a maquillarse, aplicándose base en todo el rostro, pintándose los parparpados, las pestañas, los labios sin notar que al joven chino entrar desde el balcón hasta que lo vio a través del espejo del tocador, vestía de traje algo bastante usual en el sobre todo los días de semana, llevaba camisa blanca, el traje era oscuro y la corbata llevaba varios colores algo llamativo que quedan bien con el traje, su achocolatado cabello tan rebelde como siempre, y sus misteriosos y serios ojos la miraban con serenidad haciéndola sentir algo cohibida  
  
-"hola" -solo dijo ella- "ni te sentí entrar"  
  
-"estuve en el balcón" -dijo él- "¿podemos hablar?"   
  
-"eh... eh" -balbuceo ella  
  
-"onegai Sakura es importante y lo sabes" -murmuro el  
  
-"hai" -dijo ella dejando el labial en el tocador se puso de pie mientras él retrocedía para que ella se pudiera levantar de allí -"di... dime" -murmuro ella  
  
-"es por lo que me dijiste el otro día"  
  
-"es que yo..."  
  
-"no déjame hablar si" -sonrió   
  
-"hai"   
  
-"la verdad no esperaba que me dijeras eso aunque lo deseara no lo esperaba, pense que solo me veías como tu amigo, debo decirte que siempre me gustaste mucho pero cuando volvimos a vernos y parecías tan feliz con tu novio, todo lo que tenía pensado decirte quedo en el camino, me sentí bastante desolado te diré pero luego pense que si tú eras feliz eso lo único importante porque lo único que quería era eso que fueras feliz aunque fuera lejos de mí, hace poco cuando tú me dijiste que te habías peleado con él me sentí muy enojado de lo estúpido que fue al hacerte eso pero a la vez feliz de estar ahí para ti, también pense que con lo mal que estabas no sería buena idea decirte lo que sentía por ti, pero cuando a mi compañero se le ocurrió la idea de jugar al bendito juego del rey -dijo suspirando- no puede evitar el besarte cuando la luz se cortó pense que te enojarías conmigo"  
  
-"no fue así la verdad..." -suspiro sonrojada- "me sentía confundida ante tus acciones, es que cuando éramos niños te quería mucho y llore mucho cuando te fuiste..."  
  
-"lo sé y me sentí horrible de tener que dejarte" -medito un instante las palabras de ella- "dices me quería como si se tratara del pasado es que ahora no me quieres"  
  
-"no, si te quiero por eso te lo dije -murmuro- "es solo..."  
  
-"¿que?"   
  
-"tengo miendo de que vuelvas a irte y me quede sola nuevamente"  
  
-"y porque pensar en ello, no debes preocuparte por cosas que aún no suceden y que tal vez nunca sucedan" -le sonrió haciendo que ella se sonrojará aún más si es que eso era posible  
  
-"ves entonces tal vez sucedan estuve muy triste cuando te fuiste y no quiero volver a pasar por ello" -suspiro- "si te quiero y mucho pero..."  
  
-"nada me hubiera gustado más que quedarme a tu lado pero no podía en ese entonces éramos muy chicos y no podía desobedecer a mi madre"  
  
-"lo sé, pero porque no me dijiste nada"  
  
-"tú tampoco lo hiciste" -sonrió levanto la mano a correr los mechones que siempre caían por su rostro   
  
-"es que no sé, nunca me anime supongo o tal vez no me daba cuenta de ello" -dijo ella bajando la vista  
  
-"nunca me mirarás cuando hablamos y con lo que adoro ver tus ojos"  
  
ella levantó la vista y sonrió se acerco y apoyo la cabeza en pecho de él   
  
-"me apena mirarte a los ojos" -murmur  
  
-"porque si no hago nada" -dijo él   
  
-"me sonríes y eso me hace sonrojas"  
  
-"eres tan vergonzosa"  
  
-"soy así no puedo evitarlo" -suspiro- "pero entonces que haremos"  
  
-"¿de que?"   
  
-"pues de nosotros"  
  
-"nada me gusta más que estar contigo sobre todo después de lo que me dijiste la otra vez aunque debo decir que ahora me dices me intriga bastante"  
  
-"es que en ese momento no sé que me paso solo creí que era necesario que te lo dijera"  
  
-"dime Sakura tu quieres estar conmigo"  
  
-"te refieres como pareja"  
  
-"supongo de eso estuvimos hablando más o menos ¿o no?" -sonrió, ella se sonrojo y asintió   
  
-"si me gustaría"  
  
-"entonces no hay necesidad que me lo preguntes vale la pena intentarlo no lo crees"  
  
ella asintió sonriéndole con dulzura, viendo que él se acercaba a ella se sonrojo adorablemente pero pronto cerro sus ojos y dejo llevar le apenaba pensar en ello pero ciertamente había ansiado tanto sentir los cálidos labios del oriental joven desde la primera y última vez hasta ese momento que la había besado, sintiéndolos rozar tentadoramente le separo el soltándola ella le miro sorprendida pero el sonrió hermosamente  
  
-"tu hermano es insufrible" -murmuro suavemente con un dejo de enfado acto seguido el moreno y alto hermano de la joven Kinomoto entró a la habitación si siquiera tocar les miro frunciendo el ceño y dijo   
  
-"la cena esta lista bajen ya"  
  
-"hai" -solo dijo Li  
  
-"ahora vamos y hazme el favor de golpear la puerta antes de entrar"  
  
-"no me molestes monstruo" -murmuro el hombre cerrando la puerta  
  
-"no me digas así sabes que me molesta"  
  
-"porque crees que lo hago" -fue lo último que se escucho de él  
  
-"que odioso eres a veces hermano" -murmuro la muchacha mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron por la cintura antes que continuara  
  
-"solo a veces tu hermano es insoportable siempre" -sonrió   
  
-"me harías un favor" -murmuró   
  
-"por supuesto acaso quieres que te suelte"  
  
-"para nada" -se sonrojo- "solo quiero que por ahora no digamos nada de lo nuestro"   
  
-"como quieras acaso temes por tú vida" -bromeó refiriéndose al escándalo que armará Touya cuando se entere"  
  
-"hai aunque más por la tuya" -suspiro  
  
-"no deberías" -sonrió acercando sus labios a la mejilla de ella- "aunque tienes razón yo tampoco quiero audiencia así que no diremos nada a tú familia por ahora" -le beso la mejilla y la soltó- "vamos"  
  
ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron hacia la cocina, donde cenaron deliciosa comida hecha por el señor Kinomoto, platicaron y brindaron por ultimo tomaron café con un rico pastel que preparo Umiko   
  
-"esta delicioso eres tan buen repostera no se como haces para que todo te quede tan rico" -dijo Sakura  
  
-"tu también haces cosas muy ricas que dices" -sonrió la mujer  
  
-"pero no tanto como t" -sonrió- "¿qué hora es?" -pregunto de repente   
  
-"pasada la media noche porque lo preguntas" -dijo Syaoran  
  
-"mejor me iré a dormir, ya quiero que sea mañana para abrir mi regalo" -sonrió (N/A: en mi paiz se acostumbra a abrirlos el 24 después de las 12 porque se considera que ya es 25 y es Navidad pero creo que en la mayoría de los demás países los abren al otro día)  
  
-"te comportas como una niña impaciente" -sonrió Li y ella soltó una risita apenada -"lo que sí es tarde así que sí me disculpan, yo también me retiro a dormir, buenas noches"   
  
-"que descansen" -dijo la ojiverde  
  
-"buenas noches" -sonrió Umiko  
  
-"buenas noches, que duerman bien - dijo Fuyitaka  
  
-"gracias"  
  
subieron al dormitorio que compartían y ella ni bien entró tomo su piyama y entró, él mientras se cambio allí por lo que para cuando salió él ya estaba cambiado, ella ya no llevaba maquillaje y sus cabellos estaban recogidos en dos trenzas muy bajas sujetas con dos listones blancos, vio a él acercarse y le sonrió, él muchacho deslizo sus brazos por la delgada cintura de ella y murmuro   
  
-"esta vez espero que no me interrumpa" -ella tan solo lo miró por unos instantes ya que no le dejo tiempo a nada más pues no espero un segundo en tomar sus labios en un profundo beso una de las manos del él subió por su espalda quedándose en la nuca de ella, mientras las de ellas se quedaban en el cuello del muchacho   
  
sintió una húmeda presión por parte del oriental hechicero la cual dejo entrar, cuando las lenguas se encontraron miles de mariposas revolotearon en el estomago de la ojiverde mientras   
  
Li intentaba profundizar cuan fuera posible aquel beso, pero aunque quisiera estar más tiempo saboreando tentadores y dulces labios sus pulmones literalmente gritaban por aire por lo que contra su voluntad de separó lentamente, dejando solamente los labios apoyados en los de ella dejando que los pulmones se llenaran de aire nuevamente, y sintiendo la agitada respiración la muchacha murmuró   
  
-"¿sabes una cosa?"   
  
-"nani"  
  
-"eres una preciosidad" -murmuro haciéndole sonrojar hondamente -"me encantaría darte otro beso pero debes dormir es tarde y tú querías que amaneciera de una vez así que ve a dormir" -le beso la mejilla y se dirigió al baño, ella sonrió abrió la cama y se acostó pero para cuando el salió de allí ella seguía despierta  
  
-"que pasa no puedes dormir quieres que te acompañe"  
  
-"lie no pasa nada" -sonrió- "solo que no salude, oyasumi nasai [buenas noches], que duermas bien" -sonrió con ternura otra vez   
  
-"dulces sueño" -sonrió el también   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
N/A: este capítulo me gusto mucho, creo que me quedo muy bonito, y espero que me dejen un review si les gustó también   
  
Le pediré su opinión sobre lo siguiente de paso:   
  
Les gustaría que hubiera te ó no, si es no la respuesta díganme si quieres que estos personajes aparezcan igual porque además de mucho romance ss tengo pensado involucrarlos en desastres y batallas mágicas para decirlo de una sencilla manera.  
  
El próximo capítulo espero escribirlo pronto.  
  
Besos,  
  
Bye bye   
  
Yarumi - san 


	8. One day to remember

Notas Iniciales: ¡Ni hao! Como están todos, yo muy contenta de que esta historia les guste he recibido varios review en cada capitulo y eso me encanta en esta ocasión agradeceré a:   
  
Kurai Akeru (a mí también me encanta el romance ss aunque creo que es algo que se nota U, gracias por darme tu opinión sobre lo de te, creo que tienes razón con lo de re encontrarse los cuatros veré como lo agrego)   
  
Naru Urashima (me alegro que te guste, y es buena idea lo de los celos, por otro lado tengo una duda, ¿qué queres decir con una prueba?, y por último si esperabas de este fanfic 0 cursilería lamento decirte que para el romance soy de lo más melosa, cursi o cualquier palabra que se te pueda ocurrir, lo que leíste en el capitulo 7 es lo más suavecito que escribiré, se acerca azúcar al por mayor en los próximos capítulos te diré además de problemas de otras índoles)  
  
A las dos les agradezco que me hayan vuelto a escribir, espero que lo sigan haciendo   
  
Sayito (o Sayo es lo mismo ¿no? Espero que los fanart te hayan llegado y si no son de este fanfic espero que el de those blue eyes también te haya llegado, gracias por tu mail)   
  
Andrea C. López (gracias por tu mail, no te avise por que tu mail me rebota, apenas lo envío me lo devuelve no tienes otro mail para que te pueda escribir, por otro lado me agrada que mi fanfic te guste adoro el romance sobre todo el ss, y me alegra mucho que te parezca romántico porque eso es lo que trató que sea )   
  
Alex1987 (o simplemante Li-kun estaba por publicar el cap. y vi tu review asi que te contesto antes de publicar, si como creo que puse en capitulos anteriores si va a ver magia, y unos cuantos lios por venir de todas las indoles o al menos esa es mi idea veremos como me sale , que bueno que haya gustado el capitulo verdad que esta Kawaií nn y ¡gracias por tu review!!por cierto a vos te mande los fanart, no es asi y los quieres ver avisame ¿si?)   
  
Les doy las claves del fanfic  
  
-"hablando"-  
  
pensando  
  
flashback  
  
N/A (nota de la autora)  
  
[traducciones] de alguna palabra en japonés  
  
cambios de escena   
  
Forever you   
  
By Yarumi - san  
  
Capitulo 8: One day to remember  
  
Era una fría mañana de Navidad, las ventanas de la habitación estaban cerradas y las cortinas también pues la joven castaña aún dormía debían ser alrededor de las 9:30 a.m o tal vez un poco más.  
  
Casi a cámara lenta los enormes ojos verdes de dicha joven comenzaron a abrirse parpadeo un par de veces hasta quedarse con los ojos totalmente abiertos, miro hacia todos lados, se puso de lado miro la vacía cama de Syaoran perfectamente ordenada, se sonrío sonrojándose, casi podía sentir aún la suavidad de los labios del chino sobre los suyos le había hecho sentir demasiadas cosas desde escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, hasta mariposas en el estomago solo con besarle lo que le llevaba a pensar en que sentiría si ellos...   
  
Sacudía la cabeza sonrojándose en que cosas pensaba, suspiro soñadamente mientras se levantaba de la cama, fue al armario, tomo ropas y entro al baño necesitaba darse un baño para despejaste y despertarse bien  
  
-"tanto que quería levantarse y ahora no se levanta es una dormilona"  
  
-"no la molestes quieres, además no tiene clases ni nada vino a pasar las fiestas al igual que nosotros con tu padre"  
  
-"¿clases? Sakura aún no ha tenido una clase en la universidad y dudo que pueda realizar una carrera con lo que esta haciendo ahora"   
  
-"porque té molesta tu me contaste que tu madre también fue modelo"  
  
-"lo de mi madre es distinto"  
  
-"por supuesto ella no tenía un hermano tan insufrible" -se escucho la voz del chino   
  
-"¡¡que dijiste!!" -bramó el japonés  
  
-"solo eso" -murmuro él  
  
-"porque te metes donde nadie te llama" dijo enojadamente Touya  
  
-"porque habría de molestarte que yo hiciera algo que tú siempre haces"  
  
-"que quisiste decir con eso"   
  
-"porque te tengo que repetir todo dos veces" -suspiro  
  
Touya estaba por insultarlo pero Fuyitaka entro en ese momento por lo que se quedo con la vena a punto de explotar del enfado   
  
-"Li estabas aqu" -sonrió Fuyitaka  
  
-"me buscaba para algo"  
  
-"si, Sakura me dijo que estudias abogacía y trabajas en un bufete importante puede ser"  
  
-"si así aunque normalmente solo ayudo en los casos y me encargo del papeleo y todo eso hasta que me reciba al menos"  
  
-"es solo para darle un consejo a un colega mío ¿podrías?"   
  
-"por supuesto si es algo en lo que puedo ayudarle lo haré sin duda"  
  
-"muchas gracias" -sonrió el Sr. Kinomoto- "luego te daré el teléfono de mi colega para que queden en verse o lo que sea"  
  
-"hai" -solo dijo el chino- "si me disculpan" -dijo retirándose  
  
-"menos mal que se fue ese chino insoportable" -murmuro Touya   
  
-"cariño por favor, porque le dices así no entiendo tu antipatía por él acaso te hizo algo o que pasa"  
  
-"que no hizo ya con acercarse así a mi hermana me molesta" -mascullo Touya  
  
-"Sakura no es una niña, no la trates como si lo fuera" -respondió su esposa  
  
-"no creo que logres converserlo Umiko, él es muy cabeza dura" -sonrió el Sr. Kinomoto   
  
-"muchas gracias" -dijo sarcásticamente  
  
-"y Touya tu padre tiene razón, casi siempre eres muy terco sobre todo si tiene que ver con tu hermana"  
  
-"es que Sakura es muy chica aún"  
  
-"tiene 19 años ya no 10"  
  
-"ya lo sé pero este sujeto le merodea desde los 10 y eso me molesta"  
  
-"pero ya no tiene 10 y además si a tu hermana le agrada estar con él, tu deberías ser feliz de que ella lo sea"  
  
-"se me hace muy difícil te dir"  
  
-"lo ves eres un terco"  
  
-"me sigo preguntando de que lado estas" -murmuro con exasperación mientras su esposa sonreía al igual que Fuyitaka  
  
ya estaba bañada y se había vestido también llevaba un vestido casi de hombros caídos de color rosa de mangas un poco anchas al final le llegaba unos centímetros por arriba de las rodillas y debajo de este llevaba una polera blanca y una panty del mismo color que la polera, sus cabellos los dejo suelto, sin siquiera ponerse una hebilla, se estaba colocando algo de base y brillo labial cuando oyó que golpeaban la puerta  
  
-"pase"  
  
Syaoran entro y ella sonrió al verlo   
  
-"ya me preguntaba dónde estabas" -dijo ella  
  
-"en la cocina y antes en el jardín"  
  
-"¿con el frío que hace?" -pregunto ella mientras el se acercaba y apoyaba contra la pared  
  
-"hai, es que hay un poco de sol pese al frío que hace" -sonrió él- "te gustaría salir a caminar luego"  
  
-"me encantaría" -sonrió ella poniéndose de pie, él también dejo de afirmarse en la pared y de acerco a ella  
  
-"dime ¿dormiste bien?" -dijo al tiempo que deslizaba los brazos por su delgada cintura   
  
-"Sí muy bien, ¿y tu?"  
  
-"estupendo" -respondi  
  
pronto se percato ella que su rostro estaba muy cerca y sus labios se rozaban  
  
-"Syaoran onegai mejor no, al menos no aqu" -dijo ruborizada   
  
él suspiro quejumbrosamente mientras ella apoyaba el rostro en el pecho de él  
  
-"gomen nasai, pero es que no quiero que mi hermano entre y se ponga a discutir ni nada de ello prefiero esperar"  
  
-"lo sé no tienes que disculparte por nada, suspire solamente porque nunca entenderé con un angelito como tu puede estar emparentada de tal forma con ese insoportable sujeto y perdomane que le diga así sé que tú lo quieres mucho, es solo que no puedo creer como se comporta"  
  
-"Touya tiene mucho carácter, en eso si que no nos parecemos"  
  
-"en nada te pareces a él, tú eres una dulzura de persona, ciertamente sino fuera por el parecido físico que tiene con tus padres, dudaría que él fuera tu hermano"  
  
ella sonrió y se separo de él dirigiéndose a la puerta   
  
-"será mejor que vaya a desayunar"  
  
-"hai, además querrás abrir tu regalo"  
  
-"si, casi lo olvido"  
  
-"y hablando de ello gracias por el regalo"  
  
-"¿te gusto?"   
  
-"hai, mucho"  
  
-"que bueno, es que la otra vez tú me dijiste que quería retomar tu practica de artes marciales que no puedes seguir desde que viniste a Japón, lo recordé cuando vi esa ropa en la vidriera"  
  
-"si lo recuerdo" -sonrió mientras salían de la habitación- "aunque no sé cuando poder reanudar mi entrenamiento"  
  
-"no te preocupes, estoy segura que en algún momento podrás hacerlo" -se sonrió ella  
  
-"eso espero tenshi [angel]"  
  
ella sonrió sonrojándose  
  
-"eres tan dulce" -sonrió Li  
  
-"tú lo eres más" -murmuró ella  
  
guardaron silencio luego hasta que llegaron a la cocina   
  
-"Ohayô gozaimasu [buenos días]" -dijo oji verde con su característica efusividad  
  
-"eres un Kajiu [monstruo] dormilón, mira a la hora que te levantas" -dijo su hermano con sarcasmo   
  
-"no me molestes quieres" -dijo Sakura  
  
-"buenos días" -dijo Umiko- "amaneciste de muy buen humor ¿se debe algo en especial?"  
  
-"no para nada, estoy igual que siempre" -sonrió ella  
  
-"por cierto gracias por el regalo, ó mejor dicho los regalos, de Touya y el mío"   
  
-"me alegra que les hayan gustado"  
  
-"a mí me encanto, sabes que adoro leer, y a Touya creo que también verdad"  
  
-"claro además así no me fastidiaras más con la hora"  
  
-"insinúas que soy fastidiosa"  
  
-"un poco tal vez" -sonrió Touya  
  
-"puedes creer lo que me dice" -le dice Umiko a su cuñada la cual rió por el comentario   
  
-"buenos días Musumesan [hija]"   
  
-"buenos días Pap" -sonríe Sakura  
  
-"Li aquí tienes él numero de mi colega, recuerda decirle que yo te lo pedí de favor"   
  
-"claro arigato"   
  
-"¿para que es ese numero?" -pregunto la joven kinomoto  
  
-"tu padre me pidió sino le hacia el favor de darle un consejo a un colega suyo que necesitaba hablar con un abogado"  
  
-"oh ya veo" -el padre de ella le sirve el desayuno- "arigato otou - san"  
  
-"de nada" -sonrió Fuyitaka  
  
luego de desayunar Sakura se retiro de allí quedando Touya, su padre, su esposa y Syaoran, este tomó una cigarrera de plata con sus iniciales grabadas del bolsillo de su camisa azul oscuro que llevaba además vestía de pantalón de mismo color y un sweter verde oscuro.  
  
Saco un cigarrillo el encendedor y lo prendi  
  
-"¿fumas?" -dijo Kinomoto  
  
-"le molesta puedo apagarlo si quiere"  
  
-"no para nada estoy acostumbrado Touya también fuma, ahora te alcanzo un cenicero" -sonrió Fuyitaka- "es solo que sorprende porque Sakura odia que fumen en su casa o es que no fumas all"  
  
-"si así es además fumo muy poco casi nada diría yo"  
  
-"eso es algo bueno" -sonrió Umiko- "ojalá Touya fumara menos"  
  
-"ni que fuera para tanto fumare 8 cigarrillos cuando mucho" -responde su esposo  
  
-"pues yo prefería que fumaras aún menos"  
  
-"eso trato"  
  
Syaoran exhala el humo del cigarrillo tira algo de ceniza en el cenicero de vidrio circular que el Sr. Kinomoto le dejo y antes de que pueda volver a colocarlo en la boca, alguien se lo quita rápidamente   
  
-"Syaoran sabes que odio que fumes" -era Sakura quien lo estaba apagando ya en el cenicero, él sonrió asintiendo   
  
-"como quieras, té haré caso porque estoy dentro de la casa"   
  
-"gracias por el saco, esta precioso, aunque no me quiero imaginar lo que te sali"  
  
-"no tengo idea, pero me alegra mucho que te guste" -sonrió- "nos vamos ya"  
  
-"claro espérame un minuto"  
  
-"esta bien voy por mi abrigo" -sonrió él retirándose  
  
-"y adonde van si es que puedo saber" -pregunto Touya  
  
-"a caminar"- respondió su hermana menor- "ah, gracias Papá por el lindo Kimono lo hiciste tú verdad"   
  
-"si y lo bordé también" -sonrió el arqueólogo   
  
-"esta precioso y también a ustedes por el regalo me encanto"  
  
-"no fue nada querida cuñada estoy segura que te veras divina con el, es un poco de fiesta pero tú eres tan jovencita que no te faltaran ocasiones para que lo uses"  
  
-"Sí gracias y hasta luego"  
  
-"que se diviertan" -dijo su padre  
  
-"claro adíos"  
  
Sakura fue hasta el descalzo de la entrada se calzo unas botas cortas, pero algo altas de taco, además de los mitones, la bufanda blanca y por ultimo se coloco el abrigo que acaban de regalarle era de corderoy de color chocolate, las mangas y la solapa tenía una especie de piel (N/A: en realidad en las tiendas de ropa le llaman corderillo, ó corderito, no es exactamente como los abrigos de piel pero algo así)  
  
-"¿y donde iremos?"   
  
-"¿Dónde quieres ir?"  
  
-"a ningún lugar en especial además tú me invitaste"  
  
-"lo sé pero me da igual yo solamente quiero pasar un momento contigo"  
  
-"yo también" -sonrió   
  
caminaron en dirección al centro en silencio pero cuando Syaoran ladeo los ojos para observarla, ella se acerco pasando un brazo por la cintura del joven apoyando el rostro en él pecho, él sonrió apoyando la mano en el hombro de ella  
  
-"¿tienes frío, o solo lo haces de cariñosa?" -bromeo el chino  
  
-"no digas eso que pena" -se sonrojo- "oye..."  
  
-"dime"  
  
-"que me quisiste decir antes cuando dijiste que no tenías idea"   
  
-"¿del saco?" -ella asintió- "pues solo eso que no sé cuanto cuesta nunca he mirado un precio y no comenzare a hacerlo ahora"  
  
-"ya entiendo, y dime como supiste que me gustaba este abrigo"  
  
-"adivine"  
  
-"supongo por que fui de compras con Umiko, lo vi en una vidriera y me gusto mucho"  
  
-"cuando fui a comprar las cosas para la cena, lo vi y me pareció muy bonito para por eso lo compre, me da tanto gusto que te haya gustado"  
  
-"me encanto" -sonrió ella  
  
-"se nota pues no dudaste un segundo en usarlo"  
  
-"es que es muy abrigado"   
  
-"¡eh Li!"  
  
ante tal llamado él miro hacia un lado y vio venir a Yamasaki los saludo con la mano pero luego se dio cuanta que venía con alguien por demás desagradable a opinión de él  
  
-"Kinomoto, que gusto verte tanto tiempo"  
  
-"lo mismo digo Yamasaki" -sonrió Sakura- "aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu amigo"  
  
-"¿ya se conocen? Y yo que los iba a presentar"  
  
-"ya tenemos el disgusto de conocerlo Yamasaki"  
  
Yamasaki los miro confundido mientras su ojiazul amigo sonreía cínicamente   
  
-"platicamos entro momento si Yamasaki, nos vemos"  
  
-"esta bien, hasta luego" -dijo el muchacho   
  
viendo irse a la pareja se rasco la cabeza en gesto confundido  
  
-"de donde se conocen ellos y t"  
  
Xian evoco otra cínica sonrisa antes de contestar  
  
-"son el ex novio de Sakura"  
  
-"oh ya veo entonces él porque de su disgusto"  
  
-"ni que fuera para tanto por que por lo que veo ella ya esta en pareja y nada menos que con su compañero de casa, no si no podía ser de otra forma siempre desconfíe de eso sujeto"  
  
-"porque me parece que no solo no terminaron en buenos términos sino que tú tuviste la culpa de la separación"  
  
-"y bueno fue una tentación y ella me vio en plena acción" -rió el rubio   
  
Yamasaki suspiro negando con la cabeza  
  
ah... Kami de quien me vengo a hacer amigo yo....  
  
-"¿que pasa Sakura?   
  
-"lie nada Syaoran" -sonrió ella- "¿podemos ir a tomar algo?"   
  
-"claro"  
  
al entrar cafetería, ambos se sentaron y ordenaron los que tomarían  
  
-"de verdad te sientes bien"  
  
-"hai es solo que me desagrado ver a Xian"  
  
-"te entiendo y por eso le dije a Yamasaki que hablaríamos luego, no quería que te sintieras incomoda o te pusieras triste"  
  
-"eres tan lindo conmigo en todo momento, por eso siempre eres tan especial para mi"   
  
él le sonrió apenadamente mientras alzaba la mano para acariciar la mejilla de ella corriendo los cabellos que caían por el rostro  
  
el camarero trajo las bebida y los bocadillos y se retiro   
  
Sakura se había sentado al lado del joven oriental y no enfrente como usualmente se veía en las otras mesas y sin siquiera darle un sorbo al su taza se apoyo en el hombro de él suspirando   
  
-"porque tiene que aparecer hasta aquí Syaoran"  
  
el muchacho la observo por unos instantes y dándose cuenta de los que ella se refería dejo la taza en el plato que estaba sobre la mesa y le abrazo por la cintura un solo brazo ciniendola a él   
  
-"no te preocupes, no importa para que esta aquí, yo estoy contigo y no dejaré ni que se acerque a ti si así lo quieres" -sonrió el pero para su sorpresa, la joven unió sus labios a los del muchacho en un dulce aunque corto beso y se volvió a apoyar en el hombro de él tomando la taza  
  
-"no dudare nunca de tu dulzura desde que éramos niños me cuidas tanto"  
  
-"porque tú merecer ser cuidada como algo muy valioso, eres mi tenshi adorado" -sonrió él   
  
ella sonrió apenadamente ese realmente era un día para recordar, porque realmente no recordaba haber sido tan feliz con nada, no de esta forma al menos  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
N/A: mmmmm..... que puedo decir mis fanfic no son para diabéticos, por su exceso de azúcar jejeje pero fuera de eso me parece que quedo muy Kirei.  
  
Y el infiel havuelto aparecer se que más de uno lo quiere matar (yo estoy incluida nnU) pero es que él tiene un papel no demasiado importante pero que no debe faltar.  
  
Cualquier critica, idea, o lo que sea (menos virus por favor) ya sabe que pueden dejarme un review o bien mandarme un mail: .  
  
La próxima actualización será para Those blue eyes, asi que para aquí me tardare un poquito más.  
  
Besos,  
  
Bye bye,   
  
Yarumi - san 


	9. Y todo se oscurecio

Notas Iniciales: Hola a todos, como están, yo con un frío bárbaro ya que aquí estamos en invierno pero bueh que le voy a hacer.  
agradesco por los review y mail que me enviaron como siempre A Naru Urashima, (me alegro que el cap. te guste y pues gracias por dejar tu comentario siempre)  
y a anmi123 que me mando un mail (no podía encontrar tu fic porque no sabía sí me hablabas de ó de Asuka's heaven pero ya lo encontré, veré de darte mi opinión sobre él en cuanto pueda, espero mi mail te haya llegado)  
Les doy las claves del fanfic  
  
-"hablando"-;  
pensando  
flashback/  
N/A (nota de la autora)  
[traducciones] de alguna palabra en japonés cambios de escena  
  
Forever you By Yarumi - san  
  
Capítulo 9: ...Y todo se oscureci  
  
28 de Diciembre, una aún soleada aunque fría tarde la casa de los Kinomoto se encontraba muy en calma, Touya dormía, Fuyitaka había ido a comprar las cosas para la cena y Syaoran se había ofrecido a acompañarle, por lo que las únicas mujeres de la casa se encontraban en la sala tomando el té  
  
-"¿Cómo que se van esta noche?"  
-"si ya lo habíamos hablado con Otou -san pasaríamos la Navidad aquí y el Año Nuevo en Matsuyama con mis padres"  
-"ya veo" -sonrió -"bueno en otro momento nos podremos ver nuevamente" -"claro, aunque debo decir que será un alivio para tu 'amigo' que nos vayamos"  
-"porque dices eso"  
-"y porque touya y él no se agradan mutuamente" -rió malisiosamente- "y de paso te diré que creo que solo 'amigos' ya no son ¿verdad? Sakura solo se sonrojo y sorprendió, mientras la señora Kinomoto rió de ver su expresión -"digamos que antes de que Otou - san se fuera de compras entre a tu habitación para preguntarte si tomábamos el té juntas y vi algo que creo no debía" -sonrió otra vez la ojiverde se quedó pensativa por un instante pero ni bien recordó dicho momento se sonrojó fuertemente haciendo reír a Umiko -"tuviste suerte de que no fuera Touya el que entrara ¿he?" -"hai, hai" -el teléfono sonó y Umiko se levanto a tenderlo dejando a la ojiverde perdida en sus pensamientos  
  
-"¿iras con mi padre a hacer las compras?"  
-"hai no quieres venir, me agrada mucho caminar y además luego tengo que ir a hablar con el colega de tu padre"  
-"lie me quedaré con Umiko" -murmuro ella mirando hacia el Jardin de su casa ya que se encontraba en el balcón -"te llevas muy bien con ella, ¿verdad?"  
-"¿con Umiko? si ella muy simpatica y buena, desde que Tomoyo se fue no he tenido una amiga en la que pueda confiar plenamente -"y ella si que es de confiar supongo más teniendo en cuenta que es como tu hermano"  
-"¿a que te refieres?"  
-"se puede ver una suave aura rodearla, ella tiene magia astral igual que tu hermano, o para decirlo de una simple manera ella es de las personas que pueden ver los espíritus"  
-"que rápido te diste cuenta"  
-"bromeas"  
-"hoe" -le miro con una adorable y confundida expresión -"como no me voy a dar cuenta si soy hechicero, es muy visible por más débil que sea su presencia lo veo con facilidad"  
-"pues a mí me cuesta un poco"  
-"habras descuidado tu magia algo que no me sorprende debo decir Koi" [cariño]  
-"¿porque?"  
-"tu aura esta muy debilitada, se ve igual que la de la esposa de tu hermano, se supone que tu aura debería ser muy fuerte y sin embargo se siente débil que paso con lo que prometiste cuando niña, de que nunca abandonarías ni las cards ni tu deber como su dueña"  
-"no lo sé, pero yo no las abandone ni nada, yo siempre cuide de ellas" -"y no dudo que lo hayas hecho pero como te has olvidado de tus poderes"  
-"no tengo muy bueno recuerdos de ellos"  
-"¿no? de verdad crees que no"  
-"bueno si y no pero los que siempre recordaba eran los que más quería olvidar" -murmuro deslizando los brazos por debajo de los de él abrazándolo fuerte -"espero que tu hermano no me mate" -dijo graciosamente, ella se rió ante tal ocurrencia del joven chino -"el esta durmiendo"  
-"me lo hubieras dicho antes" -sonrió antes de besarla lánguidamente en los dulces labios de ella - "ni siquiera te abrazaba porque como tú dijiste que aquí mejor no"  
-"lo s" -murmuró ella  
  
-"era mi madre" -dijo Umiko regresando con ella y tomando nuevamente su taza -"eh... ah sí, ¿y como esta ella?"  
  
-"te agradezco que me acompañaras"  
-"no es nada además como le decía a Sakura me gusta mucho salir a caminar aunque es algo que no siempre puedo hacer"  
-"si ya veo, oye dime una cosa"  
-"si claro que es"  
-"entre tú y Sakura hay algo verdad"  
-"¿algo de que?" -pregunto sorprendidamente aunque sabía la respuesta de dicha pregunta -"de salir, mira te explico, hasta hace unos meses Sakura salía con un muchacho, Xian, parecía buen muchacho pero como de costumbre a Touya no le agradaba, Sakura parecía muy contenta, pero últimamente no parecía ir muy bien las cosas entre ellos porque Sakura siempre me evadía el tema, y cuando le pregunte si vendría para Navidad me dijo que claro, pero que venía sola, entonces le pregunte por ti y que donde te estabas quedando ella vacilo antes de contestarme y como sonaba el timbre aquí yo solo le dije que te invitara a venir y que después charlábamos, por lo que esa pregunta que yo le había hecho quedo en el aire"  
Syaoran suspiro si saber que decir pero luego comenzó -"Sakura hace poco que se peleó con ese sujeto no fue muy buena persona con lo que le hizo, y ella no quiere hablar de asunto, lo otro si usted tiene razón ahora estamos saliendo hace apenas unos días no le dijimos nada porque así lo quiso Sakura y yo respeto su decisión sea por lo que sea"  
-"lo imaginaba pero quería asegurarme, a decir verdad siempre fuiste del agrado de Sakura y son muy buenos amigos, a mi me agradas mucho y me da gusto lo mucho que la cuides y es precisamente eso lo que me llevo a pensar que ustedes era algo más que amigos"  
-"eso quiere decir que aprueba nuestra relación"  
-"porque no la abría de aceptar, ya te dije que me agradas y me da mucho gusto como la cuidas, aunque no te lleves bien con mi hijo eso es algo inevitable porque Touya es muy difícil de tratar"  
-"ya lo creo"  
  
-"Tadaima" -"Oyaho, Otu - san, ¿y donde esta Syaoran?" -pregunto la ojiverde al no ver al muchacho -"dijo que tenía algo más que hacer y que venía luego"  
-"oh ya veo" -murmuro ella -"¿y como les fue?" -pregunto Umiko -"bien" -sonrió Fuyitaka -"enseguida me pondré a hacer la cena, cenaran aquí verdad Umiko"  
-"hai Otou - san" -sonrió la mujer -"bueno será mejor que despiertes a Touya no lo crees"  
-"tienes razón" -dijo ella retirándose del lugar -"Sakura me ayudas con las cosas"  
-"claro" -sonrió ella ambos llevaron las cosas a la cocina y empezaron a guardar las cosas en la heladera y las alacenas -"sabes Sakura, estuve hablando con el joven Li"  
-"¿si? De que"  
-"de ti..."  
-"¿nani?" -"y de él, y de su relación en si, me pregunto porque no quisiste decírmelo, porque comprendería que no quisieras decirle a Touya pero a mi"  
la joven se sonrojo y sorprendió -"no vayas a enojarte con él por no me dijo nada yo solo me di cuenta"  
-"es que quería esperar precisamente a que Touya se fuera"  
-"bueno me quedo más tranquilo entonces" -sonrió- "porque a mi me da mucho gusto que estés con él, es muy buena persona y se nota lo mucho que te quiere y cuida todo el tiempo"  
-"hai, Syaoran es muy dulce y siempre se preocupa por mí, me alegro mucho que estés de acuerdo con mi relación con él"  
-"y aunque no me agradará si yo veo que tú eres feliz te dejaría serlo aunque aquella persona no me agradara, y eso es precisamente lo que tú hermano debe entender"  
-"y llegará ese día"  
-"eso espero porque no quisiera que tu hermano este discutiendo con él joven Li siempre" -sonríe Fuyitaka las voces de Touya y su esposa se oyes llegando a la cocina por lo que Fuyitaka le hace señas a su hija de que luego seguirían con la platica a lo que ella sonríe asintiendo  
  
suspiro el castaño mientras caminaba por las calles de Tomoeda, acaba de terminar de platica con el colega del padre de su novia y ahora se dirigía de vuelta a la residencia Kinomoto, nada deseaba más que estar con su adorada flor  
  
-"pero quien tenemos aquí sino el actual novio de la flor de cerezos" -rió sarcásticamente el ojiazul -"que desagradable sorpresa, bueno al menos Sakura no esta aquí y no le arruinaras el día como lo hiciste antes"  
-"oh porque tan agresivo y yo que tomo la molestia de saludarte"  
-"si ah eso le llamas saludar" -dijo el muchacho con la intención de seguir de largo pero Xian no tenía intenciones de dejar ir tan fácilmente por lo que se interpuso -"cobarde tan rápido huyes" -rió -"para nada tan solo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que el estar con un baka [idiota] discutiendo bobadas, no voy a rebajarme a tu nivel" -"oh el señor se cree mucho" -dijo con sarcasmo el rubio- "que te quede claro en la cabeza; Sakura es mía, el que se me haya escapado un tiro por la culata no quiere decir que todo se vaya a quedar así ella va a volver a mi como debe ser tú solo me la estas cuidando y no será por mucho tiempo" el rubio vio como Li se rió ante tales palabras cosa que lo enfado bastante -"y de que te ríes si es que puedo saber"  
-"no será al revés lo que dices" -comenzó el chino- "amo a Sakura desde que éramos niños y ahora que desde que he vuelto solo deseo su felicidad llegue a pesar que esa sería contigo pero sé que no es así puesto que te fuiste con la primera que te calentó por un rato, y Sakura es demasiado buena y dulce como para estar con tal infiel"  
-"me vas a decir que ella es la única en tu vida"  
-"no te negaré que mientras estuve en Hong tuve alguna que otra pareja y que me acosté con más de una de ellas pero jamas termine con una mujer por haberle sido infiel, solo que nunca estuve tan enamorado de una mujer como lo estoy de Sakura por eso volví y ni sueñes que dejare que te le acerques, porque no quiero que la lastimes más de lo que ya lo has hecho y que no hable más del asunto porque no tengo tiempo como para perderlo contigo" - dijo fríamente el atractivo oriental Xian apretó los dientes más que consternado por haberlo dejado con la palabra en la boca mientras veía al chino irse maldecía en silencio  
  
maldito niño rico no me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca, Sakura será mía como sea y si tengo que sacarte del medio que así sea penso sonriendo casi macabramente  
  
-"Syaoran regresaste pronto estará la cena, empezaba a preocuparme por t" -murmuro la ojiverde -"pues ya estoy aquí y ansiaba mucho verte" -sonrió dulcemente haciendo sonrojar a la joven -"podemos salir un momento al jardín, quiero hablar contigo"  
-"claro"  
habían caminado hacia la entrada, calzándose los zapatos y abrigándose bien salieron al jardín, se alejaron un poco de la entrada para poder conversar con tranquilidad -"dime de que quieres hablar" -murmuro -"mi padre hoy me dijo que ya sabe que somos pareja"  
-oh ya veo, y no estas enojada por lo que puedo ver ¿o sí?  
-"lie el me dijo que el se dio cuanta y te lo pregunto para estar seguro, a decir verdad solo no se lo decía, porque Touya estaba aquí y el si que no quiero que lo sepa por ahora"  
-"y por cierto donde esta él"  
-"se fue a darse una ducha antes de la cena mientras Umiko esta revisando de no olvidarse nada es se van hoy a pasar el año nuevo con los padres de Umiko"  
-"se que no debería decirlo pero que alivio"  
-"lo sé Umiko también dijo algo parecido ya que por lo que pudo ver dijo que se nota que ustedes no se llevan bien"  
-"que come que adivina" -murmuro en un gracioso tono de voz, ella soltó una risita, apoyo el rostro en el pecho del muchacho abrazándolo cariñosamente, el le sonrió inclinándose para besarla, pronto Sakura sintió una sensación se que se que se caería sino la tuviera sostenida de la cintura, en cuanto sitio la lengua del chino invadir su boca miles de mariposas revolotearon inquietas en su estomago haciendo de esta la sensación más encantadora que hubiera sentido jamas, nunca se sintió de esta manera con Xian y se apenaba de no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el chino antes o la desagradable experiencia con el rubio nunca hubiera sucedido.  
Para cuando sus labios se separaron ella solo sonrió sonrojándose fue ahí cuando miro al cielo viendo como oscurecía de repente -"esta es una de las cosas que no me gusta del invierno, oscurece tan temprano"-suspiro la muchacha mirando su reloj el cual daba las 6:50 p.m, un viento helado comenzó a soplar haciendo a la chica abrasar más fuerte a él en busca de calor a lo cual él respondió estrechándola más a su cuerpo -"este es un mal presagio" -murmuro el joven observando el cielo -"¿que dijiste?" -pregunto la joven no habiéndolo escuchado -"no nada solo que mejor será que entremos no quiero que vayas a enfermar" -sonrió -"siempre eres tan lindo" -dijo ella él sonrió tiernamente, no quería mentirle pero para que asustarle con suposición suyas se separaron para entrar a la casa, y dejando su abrigo y zapatos en el descalzo de la entrada, escucharon a Fuyitaka llamarlos para la cena todos se sentaron a la mesa y cenaron platicando de alguna que otra, mientras Touya solo frunció en ceño y Syaoran se sentía incomodo bajo sus miradas, las cuales respondía de igual manera debes en cuanto -"estas segura de que no quieres que los acompañe"  
-"claro Fuyitaka - san nos llevara esta muy frío ustedes quédense aquí mejor" -le guiño un ojo disimuladamente, Sakura como siempre tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse para cuando entendió su frase para cuando terminaron de cenar se saludaron y fueron el matrimonio Kinomoto y el padre del muchacho, dejando solo a Sakura y al chino allí, se decidieron a mirar televisión en la habitación por lo que subieron hasta allí, Sakura tomo una manta del armario para taparse aunque los brazos del joven la estrecharon contra sí recostándose en el la cama de él, la abrazo de la cintura no sin antes taparla con la manta que ella había tomado -"cómoda ¿o no?"  
-"muy cómoda" -sonrió ella sintiendo los labios del joven en sus mejillas -"no me mimes tanto que me haces sonrojar" -sonrió ella -"no podría hacer nada porque tu te sonrojas por todo, y yo que pense que era penoso pero tu me superas ampliamente viéndote tan adorable"  
ella rió mientras él se embelesaba con su preciosa risa, sintiéndose muy tonto por estar mirándola tan enbobadamente -"me parece o se esta poniendo muy frío afuera" -murmuro ella mientras buscaba que mirar en la televisión pronto todo se puso oscuro solo oyéndose un fuerte viento helado -"hoe, que paso Syaoran"  
-"tranquila tenshi todo esta bien" -sonrió el ella asustada se aferro a su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que el se sentó retirando unos se los brazos de su delgada solo escucho de los labios del muchacho aquellas 6 palabras tan conocidas por ella pero que hacia tan no oía -"ven a mi, Dios del fuego" -ella sonrió un poco al ver como él encendió varios talismanes colocándolos alrededor de la cama -"espero que con eso sea suficiente, solo se ha cortado la luz pronto volver" -sonrió con ternura besando su tersa mejilla -"eso espero porque sabes lo miedosa que soy para estas cosas" -suspiro acurrucándose en su pecho, el sonrió volviendo a acostarse deslizo su mano por los sedosos cabellos de la joven pronto bien como se adormila con una sonrisa en los labios, el sonrió al ver pero luego su expresión cambio drásticamente reflejándose preocupación en su hermosos ojos chocolates  
  
este fenómeno no puede ser natural de eso estoy seguro, esto no esta gustándome nada  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N/A: mmnnnnn..... empalagosamente dulce y muy Kirei a mi parecer espero les haya gustado y sepan disculpar el retraso.  
Ya saben que pare lo que quieran decirme me dejan un review o a mi mail Besos,  
  
Bye bye Yarumi - san  
  
Por cierto para los que no lo saben Kirei significa Lindo en japonés obviamente nn 


	10. ¿La cosas comienzan a complicarse?, el ...

Notas Iniciales: ¡¡Hola!! Minna - san ¿cómo están? Espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho que más puedo decir nn por lo que pasare a agradecer los review y mail que me enviaron:  
  
A Nekubo (gracias por leer mi fanfic, espero que el capítulo te guste, y por otro lado sí sabré de impaciencia nnU si yo siempre lo repetiré la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes definitivamente jeje por lo que te entiendo perfectamente nn)  
  
A Lady Kaoru (tienes mucha razón, el hermoso Syaoran es muy educado, aunque no dudes que ganas no me faltan de ahorcar al rubio ese nnU, me alegro que te interese mi fanfic, no dejes de escribirme que me agrada mucho saber que opinan los lectores.  
  
A Aleirbagpotter (que gusto que me volvieras a escribir creo que él ultimo review que me habías dejado fue en él capitulo 6 sí mal no le recuerdo, en primer lugar debo decir que comparto tu antipatía por el insufrible rubio, en segundo lo de la magia tendrás que esperar -jejeje seré mala en esto nn - y por ultimo tal vez en algún que otro problemilla lo ponga al bonito chino pero bueno nada más n )  
  
A Amni123 que nuevamente me mando un mail (espero que esta vez te hayan llegado los fanart cualquier cosa me avisas ¿sí?)  
  
A Miriam S. Asakura (espero que la respuesta a tu mail te haya llegado gracias por dejarme tu opinión, a ti también te diré que no dejes de escribirme siempre es agradable conocer gente nueva)  
  
A Lil - chan (no se si te llego la respuesta de mi mail, porque no he recibido nada tuyo desde la semana pasada, así que te diré que como te lo había comentado Mikki - chan esta haciendo la tercera parte de su fic llamada el verdadero legado y ello me llevaba a pensar si los epílogos de en la Torre de Tokyo ¿ya lo ha terminado?, iba a pedirlos porque yo solo leí hasta el tercero pero ya los conseguí encontré en este misma comunidad de yahoo. Debo decir que sus fanart siguen estando preciosos sobre todo Syaoran a sus 29 años creo yo sigue estando re fuerte - locuras aparte verdad jejeje- te doy el link esta en la comu de crystal23 deuz amis es si no puedes entrar o algo me avisas porque tal vez me trague alguna letra o algo así )  
Como siempre digo quien quiera los fanart de este fanfic hechos por Natalia me los pide en un review o me envía un mail a  
  
Ah! y ya esta en la comunidad de yahoo, deuz amis, el fanfic Those blue eyes de digimon frontier además de estar en claro esta  
  
Les doy las claves del fanfic  
  
-"hablando"-;  
pensando  
flashback/  
N/A (nota de la autora)  
[traducciones] de alguna palabra en japonés cambios de escena  
  
Forever you By Yarumi - san  
  
Capitulo 10: ¿Las cosas comienzan a complicarse?, el regreso de una amistad  
  
El muchacho de chocolate mirada entreabrió los ojos viendo la lampara encendida aún el buró, penso que era de noche, hasta que sus ojos fueron adaptándose a la habitación donde estaba, recordó al ver a su flor de cerezos dormir en sus brazos que se habían dormido sin cambiarse siquiera y solamente tapados con algunas mantas no parecía haber amanecido todavía pero luego miro el reloj asombrándose que eras las 8:30 a.m Se hubiera quedado eternamente con su hermosa flor en brazos pero escucho un auto entrar a la casa por lo que despacio intentando no despertarla se levanto y besando su frente, tomó algo de ropa y entro al baño a cambiarse se lavo la cara los dientes y salió silenciosamente de la habitación bajo a la cocina se coloco un delantal que suponía que fuera del Sr. Kinomoto y puso a preparar el desayuno, tomando un paquete de harina, huevos, leche, y por ultimo un recipiente y un batidor, luego de haberla batido, tomo una sartén, la coloco sobre el fuego de la hornalla que acaba de encender, coloco un poco de manteca para que se derritiera y largo allí un chorro de la mezcla, pronto el rico aroma de los hot cakes inundo la cocina.  
  
-"que rico huele, y con el hambre que tengo" - sonrió Fuyitaka entrando a la cocina -"Sr. Kinomoto recién llega del aeropuerto o es que había salido temprano, anoche cuando hablamos me dijo que se quedaría allí hasta que se calmara la tormenta, si que nevó mucho" -el muchacho apiló 3 o 4 en un plato y busco en la heladera alguna salsa encontró chocolate y miel y saco las dos dejándolas en la mesa -"arigato" -sonrió Fuyitaka- "y si acabo de llegar tienes razón nevó demasiado hará 30' que volvieron a habilitar los vuelos en avión, ustedes como lo pasaron"  
-"a Sakura le dio un poco de miedo pero enseguida se lo paso por suerte y se durmi" -de la heladera saco una jarra y de la alacena dos vasos lo cuales lleno hasta el borde con jugo de naranja, guardo la jarra y fue por tazas esta vez -"me alegro, a Sakura están cosas le dan mucho miedo y aunque me sentía más tranquilo de que estuvieras con ella, llame para que no se preocupara"  
-"lo se" -las tazas las lleno de té y le entrego una a Fuyitaka mientras que la otra se la quedó él -"debo decir que eres muy buen cocinero"  
-"arigato, Sakura suele decirme que cocino mejor que ella"  
-"a Umiko también suele decírselo, es que desde que era niña nunca ha sido del todo diestra en cosas como la cocina y la costura, pero siempre logra superarse" -sonrió -"tiene razón" -"espero no te moleste lo que te diré pero es extraño que alguien como tu sepa hacer también estas tareas, me refiero a alguien tan adinerado, conozco mucha gente de dinero que no sabe ni lo que es un batidor"  
-"si lo sabré, en esa categoría entran mis hermanas, pero como yo vine a vivir un tiempo aquí a Tomoeda aprendí todas esas cosas"  
Fuyitaka solo sonrió asintiendo y luego de desayunar dijo que se acostaría a dormir un rato ya que nada había dormido por quedarse a acompañar a Touya y su esposa Syaoran junto todos los platos y mientras los lavaba tuvo la sensación de que Sakura se estaba despertando, por lo que dejo los plato aún mojados en la mesada, volvió a preparar más hotcakes, sirvió jugo y té en otra taza y las coloco en una bandeja para llevarlas al piso de arriba, ni bien entro vio que la muchacha se movía en la cama de un lado a otro muy somnolientamente, sonrió el muchacho dejo por un momento la bandeja en el escritorio y se acerco a ella  
  
-"koi" -le llamó, a la respuesta ella trato de enfocar su mirada hacia el y sonrió con timidez -"oyaho" -murmuro ella -"dormiste bien" -"hai, gracias" -sonrió la ojiverde -"te dormiste con la ropa puesta y sobre mí esta mañana cuando me desperté estabas en la misma posición en la que te dormiste anoche"  
-"aún no ha amanecido"  
-"si amaneció, son las 9:15 a.m es solo que el día está horrible ayer nevó mucho y hoy esta como muy nublado" -el muchacho se levanto para buscar la bandeja, la cual dejo en el regazo de ella ni bien se sentó -"y esto"  
-"tu desayuno primor" -sonrió el -"ah arigato" -sonrió ella besándole la mejilla muy cerca de los labios sin saber porque exactamente el se apeno un poco tal vez porque ella no era muy de darle besos él era el que siempre se los daba -"te dejo para que desayunes y te cambies luego"  
-"te veo abajo"  
-"así es" -sonrió el antes de irse, ella suspiro soñadoramente otra vez antes de comenzar a desayunar ni bien termino su desayuno tomo ropa y se metió al baño por unos minutos salió con el peine en la mano y se sentó en su tocador a cepillarse el cabello, vestía unos pantalones de corderoy color chocolate, una camisa blanca y un sweter de cuello redondo rosado con unas líneas de colores cerca de los puños y de la cintura, este no era nada largo apenas si llegaba a la cintura por lo que la camisa le sobresalía por debajo del sweter.  
Luego de cepillarse el cabello se lo ato a media cola con un broche, cubrió su rostro con base y algo de brillo labial, tomo la bandeja antes de salir  
  
-"gracias por el desayuno, pero no tenías porque llevármelo all" -sonrió mientras entraba a la cocina -"porque no, estas empeñaba en no dejar que te mime, acabare pensando que no me quieres" -bromeó el muchacho- "como pareja claro esta"  
-"ni lo digas de bromas, te quiero mucho es que me apena que hagas todo eso por mi porque hasta ahora no he hecho nada por ti y me da vergüenza" -suspiro -"con que me quieras tanto como yo a ti me basta no hace falta que hagas nada por mi" -sonrió mientras le quitaba la bandeja que traía la japonesa en sus mano, rodeando el talle de ella con sus brazos, ella se apoyo en su pecho sintiendo esa abrumadora tranquilidad, siempre que la abrazaba sentía esa exquisita ternura y calidez nadie la llenaba como él, a veces deseaba que no la dejara de abrazar pero al vez le daba mucha vergüenza pues nadie la había tratado con tal dulzura, definitivamente el era alguien tan especial -"¿en que piensas?" -"nada en especial, ahora que lo pienso donde está mi padre"  
-"él esta durmiendo, llegó esta mañana, desayuno y se retiro a descansar puesto que no había dormido nada, con lo mucho que nevó los vuelo se habían cancelado y reanudaron su rutina esta mañana"  
-"pobre Otou - san debe estar tan cansado"  
-"y... algo ojeroso se lo veía, así que mejor lo dejaremos descansar"  
-"si será lo mejor" -"debo decir que no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte de pantalón porque con el frío que esta haciendo me da precisamente frío el solo ver como te vestías los días que pasaron"  
la japonesa rió ante tal comentario y contesto -"¿es por eso? ¿ó por lo celoso que eres?" -"que insinúas"  
-"pues seré atolondrada pero no tanto y no te agradaba en lo más mínimo cuando otro hombre me observaba"  
-"no eres nada atolondra y que puedo decir el que un hombre te mire con la lujuria que lo hacen me hace hervir la sangre de furia, pero es algo que trato de controlar porque eres una hermosura que el hombre que no te mire es al que no le gusten las mujeres"  
-"no digas esas cosas" -ella se sonroja exageradamente, siempre sus cumplidos la hacían ponerse completamente roja -siempre te apenas de todo lo que diga, estoy pensando seriamente en no halagarte más para no ponerte en tan incomoda situación"  
-"no seas tonto a mí me gusta mucho cuando me mimas y me halagas y todo lo que quieras es solo que no puedo evitar sentir vergüenza, nadie me ha tratado así, eres demasiado dulce, demasiado tierno, demasiado todo y me gusta mucho como eres, me haces sentir muy especial"  
-"y lo eres, eres lo más especial para mí, te amo tanto"  
ella suspiro sintiendo el corazón latirle desbocadamente y más aún cuando él inclino el rostro y hundió sus labios contra lo de ella deleitándose con su dulce sabor pero tan bello momento no puede durar tanto tiempo y el 'condenado teléfono' como solía llamarlo el chino comenzó a sonar se separo de ella lenta pero consternadamente insultando al dichoso aparato que no dejaba de sonar -"hola habla Li...... oh es usted" -al ver enseriarse de esa manera a su novio la muchacha oji verde se separó de él, retirándose de allí -"si me espera un momento" -fue lo que el oriental muchacho dijo al teléfono antes de dirigirse a Sakura -"donde vas koi"  
-"te dejo hablar tranquilo estaré en la sala, te parece si después vamos a alquilar una película, es que con este día no me dan ganas de salir"  
-"claro lo que quieras, solo dame unos minutos"  
-"no te apures, te espero no hay problema" -sonrió antes de salir de la cocina mientras el joven de mirada chocolate volvía a su conversación telefónica -"si madre, la escucho"  
-"te diré que aún no has contestado mi pregunta, porque no has venido a China para las fiestas Xiao lang" (N/A: Xiao lang para los que no lo saben es el nombre original en chino de este muchacho, Syaoran es la versión en japonés digamos) -"me invitaron a pasarla aquí, por eso no fui"  
-"pero Xiao lang que clase de respuesta es esa" -dijo la seria y autoritaria voz de Li Yelan- "sabes que las fiestas son muy importantes aqu" (N/A: se que la Navidad es una de las costumbres de occidente y del cristianismo porque los orientales tienen dos religiones oficiales que son el Budismo y el shintohismo, pero en la actualidad han adoptado muchas costumbres cristianas y sobre todo nortemanericas puesto que muchos hablan ingles como segunda lengua y en el desayuno ya no se ve el pescado y el arroz sino jugo, café, hotcakes o huevos con bacón (panceta para los de mi país)  
-"no me dirá que es porque teme que la glamorosa sociedad China haya visto mal que el jefe de la dinastía Li no estuviera allí, sabe usted que detesto sus ostentosas fiestas llenas de gente frívolas y estúpida"  
-"más respeto Xiao lang sabes que no me gusta que hables as"  
-"yo le tengo a usted todo el respeto del mundo, pero usted me exaspera en ocasiones, y ya que lo pienso para que me llamó aún no me lo ha dicho o es que solo llamo para retarme"  
-"no precisamente, te llamó para algo de suma importancia"  
-"la escucho"  
  
-"te lo dije Xian ese muchacho iba a ser un dolor de cabeza"  
-"y bueno de que vale que me retes ahora, lo que realmente me importa en este momento es recuperar a mi flor" -sonrió con malicia -"y debo recordarte que para recuperarla debes deshacerte de chino y no será nada fácil"  
-"pero que poca fe me tienes, te aseguro que ningún niño rico se va a quedar con lo que es mío"  
-"ah primito estas son las cosas por las que el tío se enoja tanto"  
-"y si que se enojo el tío dejo el cielo terrible" -rió -"y agradece que enfoco sus 'energías' en el cielo y no en nosotros"  
-"ni lo digas" -"es que es así, pero volviendo al tema ni debes menospreciar a Li, ese chino no solo pertenece a una familia exuberantemente rica sino también poderosa"  
-"cuando dices poderosa es a lo que yo creo"  
-"a que me puedo referir, si el tío estaba interesado en tu flor era porque también lo es y nos convenía que de la forma que fuera que estuviera de nuestro lado pero como de costumbre tu metiste la pata por ser tan mujeriego"  
-"ya esta bien me vas a retar siempre, ya me disculpe, todo saldrá bien"  
-"eso espero o realmente se enfadaran con nosotros"  
-"esta bien si es tan peligroso, cosa que no estoy tan seguro aún primero nos encargaremos del chino"  
-"así es el tío lo quiere fuera de esto lo antes posible"  
-"recuerdo que se altero bastante el tío cuando este chino llego acaso tendrá algún rencor con la familia o con el sujeto en si"  
-"he ahí la duda, sabes que el nunca nos cuenta nada de ello solo quiere que hagamos lo que nos pide"  
-"lo se y a veces es un poco fastidioso"  
-"que te escuche"  
-"no por favor"  
-"por lo pronto vigila al chino esta claro"  
-"por supuesto te mantendré al tanto de todo por teléfono"  
-"esperare tu llamada entonces Xian"  
  
-"¿Syaoran?"  
-"dime"  
-"paso algo malo estas tan serio desde que terminaste con esa conversación telefónica"  
-"no pasa era solo era mi madre para regañarme por no haber ido para Navidad"  
-"Syaoran porque no le dijiste nada tal vez se preocupo cuando no apareciste por all"  
-"nada de eso Koi, mi madre solo esta enfadada porque según ella no vio bien entre la alta sociedad china que yo haya faltado, por ninguna otra cosa" -sonrió observando sus dulces ojos verdes -"estas seguro"  
-"claro que si conozco mucho a mi madre, no es que no me quiera o que no me extrañe a su manera sé que lo hace pero no es una persona que demuestre ser afectiva" la joven solo asintió mientras caminaban de vuelta a su casa -"debo decir que es una de las razones por las que me gustó pasar la Navidad con tu familia aunque tu hermano es insufrible y en ocasiones me gustaría que estuviera en la otras punta de planeta tú lo quieres mucho y es la única razón por la que le soporto ó por lo menos trato de hacerlo"  
-"siempre eres tan lindo"  
-"arigato" -sonrió- "antes de volver déjame comprar algo en la pastelería y seguimos si"  
-"hai" -sonrió ella- "yo te espero afuera puede ser es que quiero mirar algo en otro negocio"  
-"bueno"  
Li entro a la pastelería mientras la muchacha cruzo la calle a mirar la ropa que exhibía en un tienda -"que lindo encontrarte dulzura"  
la joven no quiso ni darse vuelta reconocería la voz del rubio muchacho en donde fuera -"oh vamos ni siquiera me vas a saludar"  
-"no tengo nada que hablar contigo"  
-"pero que brusca estas conmigo esa expresión no va con tu hermoso rostro" -alzo la mano hacia el rostro de ella quien le esquivo si dejarle tocarla -"que pasa, no me digas que sigues enojada no puedo creer, cualquiera puede cometer un error"  
-"no en algo as"  
-"porque no a muchas parejas le puede pasar"  
-"yo jamas le haría algo así a la persona que amo"  
-"tan enfadada que estas y acabas decir que me amas" -sonrió él -"no mal interpretes las cosas yo dije que no haría esas cosas a la persona que amo nada más nunca te mencione, te puedo asegurar que a quien quiero no eres tú precisamente" - ahogo un suspiro la muchacha no quería seguir hablando con él, en esos momentos deseaba que Syaoran llegara aunque a la vez no quería ponerlo en tal situación -"si ya me di cuenta lo vi en el otro día porque no me extraña que el chino ese si ya era extraño que vivieran juntos"  
-"eres un mal pensado nosotros empezamos como pareja hace muy poco lo que siempre fuimos es amigos y siempre lo seremos"  
-"veremos cuanto te dura" -"el no es como tú, no hables de alguien que ni conoces, él es la persona más dulce y amable que he conocido jamas me haría lo que hiciste y no quiero seguir hablando contigo" -dio la vuelta para irse o al menos tratar de irse pues el le tomo rápidamente de la muñeca -"Sueltame ya te dije que no quiera hablar contigo de nada más"  
-"no me dejaras con la palabra en la boca tú serás mía tarde ó temprano como debería ser"  
-"no digas tales incoherencias y no hables de mi como si fuera un objeto, suéltame"  
-"¿y si no quiero que harás? eh dulzura" -"no se que haría ella pero yo en su lugar te golpearía por majadero, así que más vale la sueltes porque creo que ella no quiere hablar con usted" -se escucho una seria y femenina voz bastante conocida para Sakura por cierto aunque no así para Xian, este sin siquiera darse vuelta esta por decirle a esa mujer que no se metiera en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo a aquella mujer vi al chino salir de la pastelería, y prefirió irse antes que su tío se enfadara más ya que le habían pedido que vigilara al chino no que discutiera con él -"no tengo ganas de hablar con tu noviecito, así por ahora me voy, nos vemos" -sonrió soltándola -"novio" -sonrió la muchacha que acababa de llegar tenía el cabello azabache largo y ondulado que le llegaría a media espalda, sus intensos ojos azules resaltaban en su alvina piel -"vaya creo que me he perdido de más cosas de las que creo"  
-"Tomoyo cuanto me alegra verte" -exclamo la ojiverde -"a mi también amiga te extrañado tanto" -dijo abrazándola -"veo que no fue imaginación mía de verdad eres tu Daidouji"  
-"y yo me alegro de que tu seas el novio del que se refirió el rubio que acaba de irse, pero mira que guapo te has vuelto bueno siempre tuviste tu atractivo"  
él aludido tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse tan como Sakura acostumbra a hacerlo provocando la risa de la ojiazul -"nos has cambiado en nada sigues igual que siempre"  
el muchacho no dijo nada aunque luego medito las palabras que la muchacha dijo al principio -"dijiste rubio"  
-"si un muchacho que molestaba a Sakura"  
-"no te preocupes, no me hizo nada solo estuvo hablándome tonterías y cuando Tomoyo llegó el se fue"  
-"porque no puede dejarnos en paz"  
-"no te preocupes esta bien" -sonrió ella, él suspiro y sonrió también provocando como de costumbre que Sakura se ruborizara -"vamos a tu casa ya"  
-"claro, vienes verdad Tomoyo"  
-"por mi encantada"  
-"y desde cuando estas aqu"  
-"vine para las fiestas porque mi madre dice que porque es ella la que siempre debe ir para allá a verme y bueno de paso me quedaré un tiempo de vacaciones"  
-"que bueno que nos hayamos encontrado"  
-"si yo también me alegro de haber venido y de verlos así, comenzaba a odiarte Li por haberte ido así pero él verte aquí y de esta manera me hace confiar en ti más que nunca" -sonrió Daidouji -"al final yo como siempre soy una atolondrada que no se entera de nada" -suspiro la ojiverde a lo que el chino sonrió tomándole la mano -"ya te he dicho que tu no eres nada atolondrada koishi"  
ella se sonrojó levemente -"si tú lo dices"  
mientras entraban a la casa de Sakura dejaron lo zapatos y abrigos en al entrada y ni bien entraron a la sal se encontraron con Fuyitaka quien tomaba el té -"Otou - san ya te levantaste"  
-"si, ustedes salieron por lo que veo pero regresaron rápido porque"  
-"no tanto pero es que solo fuimos por unas películas y paramos en la pastelería"  
-"ya veo bueno no esta muy lindo el clima hoy" -sonrió Fuyitaka- "Tomoyo eres tú no me había dado cuenta que sorpresa tanto tiempo sin verte"  
-"a mi también me da gusto verle no ha cambiado en nada, se ve muy bien"  
-"muchas gracias tú te has vuelto una señorita muy bella"  
-"arigato" -sonrió el teléfono sonó y Fuyitaka fue atenderlo Syaoran por su parte fue a cortar el pastel que habían comprado y ha preparar chocolate caliente pidiéndole a las chicas que eligieran que película miraría primero -"que sorpresa ha sido verlos juntos pero que lindo se ven, y li si que es bonito aunque no sea de mi tipo contigo se ve los ve tan kirei"  
-"no empieces que me apena"  
-"y dime desde cuando están juntos"  
-"apenas unos días aunque hace como un año que vino a Japón y compartimos casa desde entonces en Tokyo"  
-"se tomaron su tiempo pero bueno, lo importante es que están juntos"  
-"si supongo aunque apenas estamos comenzando él es muy dulce ya lo era cuando solo éramos amigos y lo es aún más ahora y me gusta mucho estar con él, siempre me cuida mucho"  
-"me alegro tanto por ti" -sonrió la ojiazul- "pero cambiando de tema dime que lo que me dijo mi madre es verdad, ¿eres modelo?" -"si bueno recién estoy comenzando y nunca es estado en una pasarela pero si soy modelo ó al menos eso quiero ser"  
-"cuanto me alegro escuchar eso, porque siempre me pareciste perfecta para ello, y más ahora viendo lo hermosa que estas"  
-"gracias aunque que vergüenza" -se ruborizo levemente -"tu te sonrojas hasta cuando Li te sonríe"  
-"me da pena a veces que él sea tan dulce y gentil, me hace sentir extraña y a la vez muy bien no se ni como explicarlo -"y no trates de hacerlo solo siéntete afortunada de tener a alguien tan dulce y lindo a tu lado"  
-"Daidouji" -se escucho con incomodidad la voz del muchacho -"sabia que estabas ahí por eso no me calle" -rió ella -"eres terrible no tienes remedio"  
-"a falta de Hiragisawa te incomodo yo verdad"  
-"hace cuanto que no oía ese nombre"  
-"y mientras menos lo oiga mejor, porque era un sujeto tan fastidioso"  
las dos mujeres se rieron de la consternada expresión de atractivo oriental mientras servía el chocolate y el pastel para los tres -"Syaoran... "  
-"dime tenshi"  
-"cuando te quitarse la corbata" -pregunto ella tomando la taza -"porque lo preguntas"  
-"es que hasta hace unos momentos que yo recuerde la llevabas puesta"  
-"no recuerdas que hoy cuando salimos me dijiste que preferías que no la usara en ocasiones"  
-"solo por eso te la quitaste"  
-"hai" -le sonrió cálidamente -"no debiste hacerlo solo por eso"  
-"por que a mi no me molesta y si a ti no te gusta"  
-"no es que no me guste te ves muy bien es solo que"  
-"antes eras más informal para vestirte" -intervino Daidouji -"lo sé pero como abogado que seré creo que es importante estar bien vestido siempre ó casi siempre" -"ahora que lo dices no te había preguntado que estudias, con que serás abogado es lo ultimo que hubiera pensado que estudiarías"  
-"¿porque?" -"es que cuando éramos niños te gustaba ó por lo menos te iba muy bien en matemática y te gustaba la arqueología por lo que pense que estudiarías algo relacionado con alguno de esos dos"  
-"tienes razón pero luego comenzaron a interesarme las leyes también y de me decidí por ello"  
-"ya veo, pues creo que serás un excelente abogado porque además de serio y correcto debe ser más como mnnnn... "  
-"frío"  
-"no quería decirlo de esa manera pero bueno si, al menos en esa profesión no puedes ser amable menos cuando estas defendiendo a alguien al menos eso creo yo"  
-"pasando a otro tema eligieron que película miraremos primero"  
-"ah no es que nos quedamos charlando" -dijo la ojiverde -"pues a mi me da lo mismo cualquiera"  
-"a mí también"  
-"entonces pongan cualquiera"  
Tomoyo tomo una de las tres que había y la coloco en la videocasetera Deslizando el brazo por la cintura del ojiverde se acomodo Syaoran en sillón con la taza en al otra, la muchacha apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de él, haciendo sonreír por un momento al chino aunque este lo que estaba era preocupado, el motivo la conversación telefónica con su madre  
  
no se como le diré a Sakura que debo permanecer en Hong Kong por un mes por orden de los ancianos del clan, recién empezamos como pareja y no deseo dejarla aquí aunque solo sean 30 días la extrañare mucho y no se como decírselo ni como lo tomará ella  
  
-"que sucede Syaoran"  
-"nada mi amor, nada"  
-"estas tan serio otra vez"  
-"mejor hablamos después si que ahora solo quiero disfrutar de presencia si, Wo ai ni" (N/A: significa te amo pero en chino) -"y yo a ti" -sonrió poniéndose colorada -"eres sumamente adorable" -murmuro antes de hundir sus labios contra los de ella en un profundo aunque corto beso, ella sonrió una vez se separaron sonrojada ya que la había besado en ese momento que no estaban solos precisamente, sintió como los dedos del joven se perdían entre sus cabellos, por lo que dejando la taza de chocolate casi vacía volvió a acercarse al chino recostándose en su pecho, sintiendo los cariñosos brazos del joven abrasarla muy pegada a él, el mientras tanto la observada acurrucarse a él, sonrió nuevamente con un sentimiento mezclado entre la amargura de la llamada de su madre y la dulzura de sentir el aroma de su flor de cerezos que tanto enloquecía sus sentidos, en hermoso aroma que dentro de poco no sentirá en todo un mes no quería ni pensar en ello, solo quería disfrutar ese momento, sentir el frágil cuerpo de su adorada Ying Fa solo eso y nada más  
N/A: ¡Oyaho! Minna - san ¡¿como andan?! Me parece que me quedo muy lindo, espero que le haya gustado, y por cierto es él capitulo más largo que he escrito casi 5.000 palabras ó sea 9 hojas estoy muy contenta porque creo que voy logrando de a poco lo que quiero para este fanfic aunque aún falta mucho así espero que lo sigan leyendo ya saben que pueden dejarme un review y me encanta recibirlos para cualquier opinión ó critica que tengan que hacer sobre este fic y sino me escriben a Besos,  
  
Bye bye,  
Yarumi - san 


	11. verfolgt? von Rückkehr zu Tokyo

Notas Iniciales: Hi! ¿Como están? Yo muy contenta por los review y mails que me han llegado los cuales pasare a responder ahora:  
  
A Naru Urashima: (solo te diré muchas gracias por dejar siempre tu opinión y por leer mi fanfic claro esta)  
  
A nekubo: (te agradezco que me hayas vuelto a dejar un review y cuanto me alegro que te guste como quedo el cap anterior. Por otro lado creo recordar que pusiste que eres Romántico, eso quiere decir que eres varón, gomen nasai si alguna vez te trate ella en vez de el no se si me explico pero es que no sabia que eras varón. uu)  
  
A Ghia-Hikari: (que gusto que te agrade mi fanfic y sobre lo de que Sakura se vaya con Syaoran mmnnn.....no es la idea que tengo pero algo de eso hay y sobre Kero y Yue aparecerán no lo dudes no se bien de que forma aún pero aparecerán nn)  
  
A Miriam S. Asakura (que me volvió a mandar un mail espero que la respuesta te haya llegado nn )  
  
Y a Amni123: (espero que los fanart esta vez si te hayan llegado, que me conteste el mail pronto nn)  
Les doy las claves del fanfic  
  
-"hablando"-;  
pensando  
flashback/  
N/A (nota de la autora)  
traducciones de alguna palabra en japonés cambios de escena  
  
Forever you By Yarumi - san Capitulo 11: verfolgt? von Rückkehr zu Tokyo (N/A: ¿complicado no? al final les digo que significa nn)  
  
Abría los ojos más que somnolienta, el día parecía estar horrible y oscuro como si no hubiera amanecido del todo siquiera -"no piensas levantarte mi bella durmiente"  
-"eh..."-parpadeó un par de veces hasta que vio la alta figura del chino que se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama de la joven -"¿eh?" -dijo graciosamente- "no te parece tenshi que ya es hora de levantarse"  
-"tan temprano" -murmuro la muchacha -"pero si son las 10:30 a.m" -sonrió el chino -"¿nani?" -abrió los ojos muy grandes por un momento -"solo esta muy nublado, pero es la hora que te dije" -se inclino hasta apoyar los codos a los lados de la almohada y la frente contra la de ella -"y porque me dejaste dormir hasta tan tarde"  
-"es que yo debía despertarte a alguna hora especifica, con lo hermosa y tranquila que lucias durmiendo"  
un visible rubor ahondo en las mejillas de la muchacha -"solo pense que me despertarías antes"  
-"lo recordare para la próxima" -murmuro antes de besar sus rosados y tentadores labios, haciendo que ella como siempre se sonroje -"tu padre dejo el desayuno preparado en la cocina, aunque tal vez quieras bañarte antes como acostumbras"  
-"hai"  
-"dijo que lo veríamos en el templo por el mediodía"  
-"bueno" -sonrió dulcemente ella mirándolo con su hermosa mirada esmeralda, el le sonrió cálidamente antes de que ella se fuese al baño, el mientras tanto se dispuso a terminar de vestirse, llevaba la camisa bien fajada pero aún no se anudaba la corbata, por lo que luego de hacer ello se coloco un chaleco, el Saco y salió de la habitación, era 1 de enero e irían al templo a orar como cada año nuevo había quedado además de verse con Daidouji y su madre al mediodía  
  
Sakura salió del baño iba vestida de Kimono, el que su padre le había regalado para Navidad, era rosado con algunos bordados de flores de cerezo, mientras que la faja era estampada en rojo y blanco, cepillo sus cabellos y armo dos rodetes pequeños con apenas unos mechones dejándose el resto suelto, se maquillo un poco solo los labios y los ojos, no acostumbraba a maquillarse mucho bajo hasta la cocina donde vio a Syaoran estaba ligeramente de perfil con una taza en la mano, lo observo por unos instantes vestía de un traje color marrón oscuro, camisa blanca y una corbata en colores azul y verde, su cabellos rebeldes y húmedos caían por su rostro -"me vas a observar toda la mañana primor"  
se ruborizo levemente no se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo se había quedado mirándolo -"toma el desayuno antes de que se enfríe, yo ahora vuelvo"  
-"¿donde vas?"  
-"solo al dormitorio, es que olvide algo" -sonrió -"esta bien" mientras la joven comenzaba su desayuno, el chino salió de allí rumbo a la habitación la joven se encogió de hombros preguntándose que habría olvidado el oriental muchacho, tomando el ultimo sorbo de té junto todos los recipientes y los dejo para lavar luego -"ya terminaste" -"¿eh? ah si Syaoran -sonrió y le observo luego con curiosidad- "¿que es eso?"  
-"es lo que había olvidado, es para t" -le entrego un curioso sobre rojo con algunos símbolos chinos, el cual la joven tomo sin saber que era pero el muchacho igual no le dio mucho tiempo a pensar, tomo su rostro apoyando la mano en la mejilla y hundió sus labios en los de ella, en un dulce y profundo beso pronto su su otra mano busco la cintura de la ojiverde ciñéndola contra sí, exploro su boca con tranquilidad hasta que la falta de aire le impidió seguir con dicha tarea -"Gou he fai chou (N/A: significa feliz año nuevo en chino, luego les explico con más detalle), mi hermosa Ying Fa" -murmuro contra sus labios sonriéndole, con la duda sembrada en sus esmeraldas ojos ella lo observo sin saber que decir, el teléfono sonó y Syaoran se fue a atenderlo dejando a la ojiverde más que confundida  
  
por que me dijo feliz año nuevo al darme esto si sus conocimientos en chino no le fallaban eso es lo que el había dicho  
  
-"es una costumbre china"  
-"hoe"  
-"el sobre, los chinos en año nuevo acostumbramos a dar un sobre rojo en el que ponemos dinero, bueno es una de tantas costumbres que tenemos"  
-"ah, ya entiendo por la verdad que me habías dejado más que confundida" -sonrió la ojiverde con gracia -"nos vamos entonces" -"hai" -sonrió ella  
  
-"¿y que te dijo?"  
-"ya estaban saliendo" -respondio la ojiazul -"se que habían arreglado de verse al mediodía pero me salió esta reunión y no puedo cancelarla por desgracia, y quiero ver a Sakura antes de ir a la reunión porque en dos días ya me tengo que ir a Francia, siento que no podamos estar más tiempo juntas y yo que te pedí que vinieras para eso"  
-"no te preocupes mamá, además me alegro mucho de haber venido, porque pude ver a Sakura nuevamente y a Li, que son dos de mis mejores amigos y más Sakura que siempre será casi como mi hermana -"lo se igual que yo con su madre" -suspiro Sonomi- "estoy muy ansiosa te diré de ver a Sakura porque desde que tenía 12 o 13 años que no la veo la ojiazul sonrió asintiendo mientras caminaban por el templo, había gente por doquier, ya fuera caminando, tomándose fotografías u orando, pero la joven Daidouji se quedo observando un instante a un muchacho que estaba parado entre medio de toda la gente que caminaba, vestía de camisa, sweter, pantalón oscuro y un grueso abrigo desprendido, de cabellos oscuro y mirada sonriente  
  
¿será?  
  
-"me esperas un momento mam"  
-"claro" la joven de azabache cabello se acerco al joven que al perecer buscaba a alguien -"Yamazaki, Takashi Yamazaki eres tu?"  
-"eh... Daidouji que gusto verte" -sonrió el moreno muchacho acercándose a saludarla -"que gusto verte también Sakura me había comentado algo de tí, y me preguntaba si te vería en estos días"  
-"¿ya estuviste con Kinomoto?"  
-"y con Li también" -sonrió la peliazabache -"precisamente a ellos buscaba, Li me dijo que estaría aqu"  
-"así nos veríamos aquí, pero dime como estas, que estas haciendo, Sakura me dijo ya te había que te habías inscripto en la universidad pero que estabas en Tomoeda solo porque buscabas a Chiharu"  
-"algo muy tonto verdad, no si se acuerde siquiera de mi, tal vez hasta casada este" -no dejo de sonreír aunque esta vez lo hizo con algo de nostalgia -"no digas eso la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde además apenas tenemos 19 no exageres y también como se va a olvidar de ti si te quería mucho"  
-"eso quiero pensar pero el tiempo pasa y yo no se donde estará ella"  
-"para lo que pueda ayudarte sabes que puedes contar conmigo"  
-"hai te lo agradezco" -sonrió- "mira allá vienen"  
la joven se dio vuelta y los vio acercarse a donde estaba la Sra. Daidouji y esta saludar muy efusivamente a Sakura -"Oyaho Li, Kinomoto"  
-"buenos días" -sonrió Tomoyo saludando a ambos retomaron la caminata platicando de una u otra cosa -"y tú padre no vendr"  
-"si vendrá al mediodía"  
-"que no falta mucho 30'"  
-"si es que cuando me levante, Syaoran me dijo que lo veríamos aqu"  
-"porque así me dijo"  
-"tu lo viste antes de que se fuera" -"así es Daidouji, pero no me dijo que tenía que hacer"  
-"seguro algo relacionado con su trabajo, sigue trabajando en lo mismo" -pregunto el muchacho de negros cabellos -"así es" - dijo la ojiverde -"estonces lo esperaremos para orar porque no nos sacamos una foto" -"me parece magnifico ustedes acomodence que yo les tomare la foto" - propuso Somomi -"claro me parece que sería lindo con el templo de fondo"  
-"sugoi" genial  
  
-"y bien que tienes que decirme"  
-"creo que es algo que te interesara"  
-"veremos, habla y veremos"  
-"pues escuches que el chino se vuelve a Hong Kong, solo por 1 mes al parece tiene que cubrir a su madre en la empresa pues ella de viaje o que se yo, lo importante es que por 30 días el no estará y podrás realizar todos los conjuros que necesitas hacer y no puedes por causa de este tipo"  
-"bien, bien, por fin demuestras serme útil en algo, esto es muy importante, con el chino fuera del país y aunque esta la maestra de card no esta muy en condiciones para sentir mi aura, te lo agradezco me demostraste que no eres tan inútil como creía"  
-"me ofendes tío" -"me tiene muy sin cuidado, pero ahora escúchame bien tu debes seguir vigilando a este tipo quiero saber cuando se va a que hora se va porque tu iras tras él"  
-"que yo"  
-"por supuesto, que parte de vigila al chino no entiendes"  
-"esta bien" -suspiro  
  
y yo que pensaba aprovechar la ausencia de ese chino para acercarme a Sakura sin interferencias  
  
-"el que persigue dos conejos no atrapa ninguno Xian cuando nos desagamos de ese tipo podrás estar con "flor" -"¿eh?"  
-"no olvides como puede ser leer la mente, y ya retirate que tienes cosas que hacer y yo también agradece que estoy de buen humor, porque un buen reto es lo que debería dar, por arruinar todo de esa manera"  
-"lo se no volverá a pasar"  
-"eso espero y ya vete de una vez"  
-"hai, hai" -dijo el rubio saliendo del lugar -"la sacaste barata primito"  
-"no me molestes Lao"  
-"porque esa cara larga"  
-"que no tengo ganar de estar vigilando a ese condenado sujeto"  
-"eso te ganas por mujeriego, si todavía estuviera con Kinomoto yo o alguien más se haría cargo del chino pero como arruinaste todo el tío se enfado y te mando a ti a reparar el desastre"  
-"ya lo se no necesito que me lo recuerdes"  
  
-"gracias por invitarnos Sonomi"  
-"no ha sido nada, además mejor que la pasemos todos juntos que hace tanto que no nos veíamos profesor Kinomoto"  
-"si lastima que Yamasaki no se pudo quedar"  
-"es que dijo que se iba a cenar con la familia de la hermana" -respondió el chino -"yo sabía que tuviera hermanas siquiera"  
-"yo si, pero nunca la he visto se que es como 6 años mayor que el pero nada más" -"ya veo, aunque de que me sorprendo si yo nunca me entero de nada por ser tan atolondrada" -suspira la ojiverde -"ya te he dicho que lo eres koi" ella se ruborizo y asintió solamente mientras el devolvía su sonrisa -"diganme desde cuando son pareja" -fue la pregunta de Sonomi los dos tuvieron la gracia de sonrosarse al mismo tiempo -"solo hace unos días"  
-"ah bueno estonces es muy reciente yo pense que hacia tiempo, como escuche decir a ustedes que Li hace tiempo que esta aqu"  
-"si pero antes Sakura estaba saliendo con otro muchacho"  
-"oh ya veo" -no queriendo ahondar más en el asunto pues la ojiverde se mostraba incomoda ante el recuerdo habían pasado algunas horas entre platicas fotos y otras cosas, hasta que llegó la hora de que los Kinomoto junto con Li se retiraran de la mansión Daidouji -"hasta mañana Sakura los ire a despedir, igualmente nos veremos en dos días"  
-"si, hasta mañana"  
-"buenas noches"  
los tres tras subir al auto del señor Kinomoto se retiraron -"los otros días estabas bastante preocupado o por lo menos asi lucias y me dijiste que luego hablaríamos"  
-"no creo que sea el momento ni le lugar para hablar de ello mejor esperemos a llegar a la casa"  
-"es algo malo" con la preocupación claramente notoría en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda le miro ella, pero el sonrió acariciandole la mejilla -"no nada de eso, no te preocupes mi hana flor" -acerco su rostro hacia ella, pero solo beso la rosada mejilla de ella, completamente ruborizada ella solo suspiro -"no seas tontita, como crees que te besaría aquí que a mi también me daría vergüenza, te he ya que yo también soy muy penoso aunque no lo parezca a veces" -murmuro bajo él sonriendo encantadoramente y ella le sonrió también apoyándose en el pecho -"hoy luciste preciosa, bueno más que de costumbre tengo que decirle a Daidouji que me de un copia de alguna de las fotos"  
-"arigato" -sonrió ella sintiendo la mano del muchacho deslizarse por sus cabello lo cual hacia que sintiera lánguida pero a gusto, con deseos de dormirse en sus brazos, brazos que la habían abrazado con tanto cariño ya muchas veces, nunca espero que el fuera así, a simple vista se lo veía más tímido, pero era todo menos tímido cuando la besaba, un hondo rubor afloro en su hermoso rostro, más no se movió de allí estaba demasiado a gusto para ello, desgraciadamente todo lo bueno no dura mucho pues ya habían llegado a la casa, luego de entrar a la casa el señor Kinomoto se despidió de ellos y se retiro a dormir, ellos también fueron a la habitación pero aún no dormirían tenía cosas que hablar por lo que en piyama Syaoran se recostó en la cama atrayendo el delicado cuerpo de su 'Ying Fa' como había empesado a llamarla  
  
-"lo que nesecito decirte no es malo, para nada pero no es algo que me agrade mucho tampoco"  
-"que suscede"  
-"mi madre debe viajar, y la empresa y negocios familiares no pueden estar son nadie al mando, por lo que los ancianos del clan me pidieron que vaya"  
-"regresarás a Hong Kong" -dijo con voz quebrada -"solo serán 30 días y luego volveré a Japón, es solo porque es realidad soy yo el presidente y el jefe de los Li, pero por mis estudios y de manera interna se hace cargo mi madre"  
-"de verdad volverás" -murmuro la ojiverde casi ausentemente -"por supuesto que si, es más te llamare todos los días o al menos casi todos los días, para no extrañarte tanto aunque dudo que lo logre lo más seguro es que te extrañare un momtón"  
-"yo tambiém y cuando debes irte"  
-"en un principo era dentro de unos 5 o 7 días pero hoy me llamó muy temprano mi madre me llamó para avisarme que tengo que ir recien el 20 o 22 de enero y que luego me lo confirmaría"  
-"ya veo"  
-"no te pongas triste mi amor, que cuando este allá, quiero recordar tu hermosa sonrisa y tu adorable y dulce mirada esmeralda que me enloquece, y si me pones esa mirada tan triste me harás sentir muy mal" -enterro su rostro entre su cuello abrazándole fuertemente- "quiero verte sonreír pero esas sonrisas, que me emboban tanto y me comporto como tonto porque no dejo de mirarte"  
ella rió sonrojándose y el levanto el rostro mirándole extasiado -"eso me gusta más, cuando sonríes es cuando más linda te ves"  
-"tu también lo eres"  
-"¿kirei?"  
-"si mucho"  
-"arigato hime" -sonrió apenado sonrosándose levemente- "es hora de dormirnos ya mañana debemos viajar temprano, la verdad me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más pero no puedo por mi trabajo, aunque tu podrías quedarte aunque sea los dos días hasta que Daidouji pueda ir para all"  
-"no prefiero volver contigo más sabiendo que luego tendrás que irte"  
-"bueno como quieras"  
ella se levanto de allí y fue a su cama -"y yo que pense que te dormirías conmigo" -susprio sonriéndole -"ya cuando estemos en Tokyo dormire contigo" -sonrió mientras se tapaba, el la miro interrogante -"es que le dije a Tomoyo que no se quedara en un hotel que viniera a mi casa, podía usar mi habitación, yo podía dormir contigo lo cual hizo que Tomoyo bromeara sobre ello y me pusiera muy roja por cierto" -suspiro- "no te molesta o si" -"como me va molestar al contrario" -sonrió- "y hablando de otras cosas que mala eres al no saludarme, ni siquiera un beso me vas a dar de buenas noches"  
ella sonrió ruborizada e iba a levantarte pero el no se lo permitió ya que el se había levantado se acerco a ella sentándose el la orilla de la cama acerco sus labios a los de ella besándolos con lentitud y vehemencia, solo se separa cuando el preciado aire hizo falta -"dulces sueños tenshi"  
-"siempre me llamaras de tantas formas"  
-"¿te molesta?"  
-"para nada me gusta en especial que me llames Ying Fa suena bonito"  
-"tu eres bonita" -sonrió mientras se tapaba bien antes de apagar la luz del velador -"no sigas, buenas noches" -"que descanses"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N/A: hola, siento haber tardado pero es que tenía otras cosas que hacer y además se me ha ocurrido otra historia de ccs y me había puesto ha hacer digamos un borrador de como seria ya veré cuando lo publico.  
Lo del titulo esta en alemán, que puedo decir solamente porque me gustaba como quedaba, tuve que buscar un traductor en internet para ello es si, y quiere decir "¿perseguido?, de regreso a Tokio" hace alusión a las platicas que ss y de el odioso rubio con su tío.  
Lo de la frase china que dice Syaoran, el algo que escuche en la Tv. a Jakie –chan le preguntaron como se festeja el año nuevo y el hablo no solo del sobre rojo que mencionó sino también que para ese día ello usar algo rojo ya se un sombrero, guantes, medias, ropa interior o cualquier ropa de dicho color. No tengo mucho más que decir más que espero que sigan mi fanfic que si quieren comunicarse con migo me dejan un review o a mi mail: La próxima actualización será para Those blue eyes 


	12. ¡Yo no soy celoso!

Notas Iniciales: ¡GOOOOOOMMMMMMMMEEEEENNNNNN! gomen nasai no era mi intención tardarme tanto, como dije en Those blue eyes, no fue por flojera es que se me ocurrio un nuevo fanfic y antes de olvidarme los que quería escribir de el me puse a trabajar en ello, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de Forever you y espero que sea del agrado de todos. Además desde el lunes pasado quise publicarlo y a no pude entrar no se porque pero no hubo forma de que entrara a la web, ah... que coraje me dio pero bueno ahora he podido por suerte nn ¡Ah! por cierto ahora además de estar en también lo estoy publicando en es una linda web que tiene muchos fanfics en español sobre todo de CCS y creo que de Shaman King también son los que más tiene, en la parte de anime porque no he revisado las otras, ya que es similar a solo que más colorida nn 

por otro lado a Lady silver Moon le pediré disculpas porque creo que no respondí su review en el capitulo pasado, no se como se me olvido, me agrado mucho recibir un review tuyo y saber que mi fanfic te agrada espero lo sigas, a mi también me encantan tu fic y siempre trato de seguirlo sobre todo ahora que se esta poniendo cada vez más intrigante por cierto para quien quiera leerlo se llama 'Amor en tiempos de guerra' 

Les doy las claves del fanfic

-"hablando-  
pensando  
flashback/  
N/A (nota de la autora)  
traducciones de alguna palabra en japonés cambios de escena 

Forever you By Yarumi - san

capitulo 12: ¡yo no soy celoso! 

se movio en la enorme cama, buscando el calor de su acompañante más no lo encontro, por lo que somnolientamente parpadeo un par de veces, Tomoyo había llamado la noche anterior diciendo que los negocios de su madre en Europa se habían retrazado por lo que se quedaría no un día más en Tomoeda sino 4, y con todo lo que habían conversado se había dormido muy tarde, hacia mucho frio y la tormenta de nieve había sido bastante brava por la noche y esa era la razón para que la ojiverde estuviera en la cama del chino

-"ya despertaste Kokoro"corazón  
la vista de muchacha aún algo borrosa por el sueño se centro en el muchacho que al parecer salia del baño en cuanto lo vío bien corrió la mirada enseguida poniendose más que roja, ya que el oriental hechicero apenas si llevaba una toalla amarrada a la cintura y con otra se secaba el cabello -"sucede algo malo"  
-"li...lie"  
la chocolate mirada parpadeo confudida por un instante hasta que se dio cuenta -"oh ya entiendo gomen ne es que olvide llevarme la ropa" -sonrió el tomo algo de ropa del armario y entro nuvamente al baño, salio minutos despues abrochandose la camisa, solo dejandando los primeros tres botones desprendidos, se acerco a la ojiverde muchacha -"dormiste bien Ying Fa"  
-"hai, ¿y tu"  
-"de maravilla como siempre que estas conmigo"  
-"no sigas" -sonrió sonrojada, se acerco al muchacho besando la mejilla de este -"si mal no recuerdo hoy te toca cocinar, pero si tienes sueño aún puedo hacerlo yo, y tu sigues durmiendo"  
-"no que dices yo lo hare"  
-"como quieras, yo porque es temprano"  
-"que hora es"  
-"las 8:00 a.m" -"bueno ahora lo preparo deja que me cambie" -apoyo la mano en la boca bostezo delicadamente, el muchacho sonrió y la atrajo a sus brazos cariñosamente -"estas segura, te ves muerta de sueño"  
-"no estoy bien, ya se me ira"  
evosando una dulce sonrisa la joven se levanto del regaso de su pareja y salio de la habitación, el sonrió otra vez mientras terminaba de arreglarse, paso la camisa por debajo de sus pantalones negros abrocho los 3 botones de la camisa para anudarse la corbata, se coloco el chaleco y tomo el saco para salir de la habítación cuando entro en la cocina sonrió al notar que Sakura no estaba allí todavia, porque no había seguido durmiendo si se había dormido tan tarde, se acerco donde colgaban ambos delantales y tomo el de él para cuando iba a atarselo alguien le detuvo -"ni se te ocurra, hoy me toca cocinar a mi"  
-"ya lo se Ying Fa, pero como no llegabas"  
-"pero ya estoy aquí asi que sientate que yo preparare el desayuno"  
el chino sonrió y después el era el terco si como no -"en que estaras pensando"  
-"en que eres una caprichosa tal vez" -murmuro con gracia -"no lo soy" -fruncio las cejas de su hermoso rostro haciendo reir al chino que se levanto de su silla para abrazarla -"si lo eres pero es una de tantas cosas que adoro de tí"  
sonrojada como de costumbre sonrió abrasandole, apoyando el rostro en el pecho de el -"suki da yo" te quiero  
-"yo también te quiero mucho, mi Ying Fa"  
ella suspiro y se separo de el para comensar a preparar el desayuno -"¿tienes que hacer algo hoy"  
-"lie, no que yo recuerde, ¿porque me lo preguntas"  
-"por nada en especial, solo curiosidad"  
la ojiverde muchacha le deja el desayuno a el y luego se sirve el suyo sentandose en frente de este -"arigato"  
-"no es nada espero este bien"  
-"esta delicioso" -sonrió el muchacho -"me alegro" -sonrió sonrojandose tomo la taza para tomar un sorbo de esta y volver a bostezar luego -"una vez que me vaya, porque no sigues durmiendo, si quieres puedes volver a mi habitación"  
-"lie, me quedare levantada ya"  
el muchacho suspiro mientras ella se sonreía, para luego pararse y juntar todos los platos que en minutos se pondría a lavar -"así como no me dejaste ni tocar mi delantal para que cocine ni se te ocurra tocar eso platos ni ponerte a limpiar nada porque es algo que hare en cuanto vuelva, me entiendes"  
-"demo" pero  
-"pero nada Koi, eso me corresponde a mi"-ella suspiro en la derrota y le sonrió -"te acompaño a la puerta"  
-"no te molestes hace mucho frío, quedate adentro" -abrazo a la muchacha que se aferro a el rosando su mejilla contra la de el pero este se inclino un poco más y beso el terso cuello de la muchacha provacando risas y suspiros por parte de la japonesa -"me haces cosquillas"  
-"porque no tengo tiempo"  
-"hoe"  
-"solo te provoco cosquillas porque no tengo tiempo para provocarte otra cosa"  
la joven se sonrojo, estremesiendose ante sentir al joven susurrar a su oido -"te veo más tarde, si me nesecitas me llamas" -volvio a los labios de la ojiverde para besarla lenta y cortamente, aunque no por ello dejandola menos turbada y sonrojada -"cuidate, que te vaya bien"  
-"arigato tenshi" -dijo antes de irse la joven se había sonreido aunque su pareja no lo hubiera visto se quito el delantal y de retiro a su habitación, si no quería que limpiara nada allí por lo menos asearía su alcoba pero antes que pudiera emprender camino hacia dicho el lugar el telefono sono -"moshi, moshi"  
-"oyaho kura - chan cuanto tiempo sin oirte"  
-"eh... ¿Fujio"  
-"por un momento crei que te habías olvidado de tu viejo amigo"  
la ojiverde sonrió mientras comenzaba con la platica telefonica 

el muchacho de mirada chocolate salio de su auto luego de haberlo estacionado donde habitualemente lo hacia y se dispuso a entrar al edificio donde trabajaba, apunto de entrar de dio vuelta de repente y miro a ambos lados suspiro y entro al edificio

porque tengo la impresion de que alguien me sigue ú observa

suspiro nuevamente, entro al ascensor, presiono el boton 32 y mientras el ascensor subio se recargo en una de las paredes

me estoy volviendo loco o que, no es la primera vez que me siento observado

salio del ascensor saludo a la resepsionista, secretarias entre otros/as, también a otros colegas mientras se instalaba en su escritorio dispuesto a trabajar y olvidar sus extrañas preocupaciones pero no sabía el chino cuan acertados eran sus pensamientos ya que desde lo alto de un edificio cercano un muchacho miraba hacia el edificio donde el chino trabajaba utilizando unos binoculares

-"porque tengo que hacer estas cosas yo" -suspiro el rubio apesadumbrado -"no sera porque tu fuiste quien hecho todo a perder" -se escucho la voz sarcastica de otro muchacho -"callate Lao, ya te lo dije cierra la boca"  
-"tu no tienes derecho de decirme nada"  
-"pero me fastidia que estes reprochandomelo todo el tiempo, ya bastante molesto es tener que estar vigilando a este tipo"  
-"seguro que es eso porque a mi me parece que lo que no te agrada es ver como besa y abraza tu flor"  
-"¡que te calles!" -bramo el el rubio haciendo reir al otro muchacho

atardecia en Tokyo, lo que significaba que muchos por suerte ya salian de sus trabajos mientras que otros recien entraban, entre el ir y venir de muchas gente se vio salir al chino con una cansada expresion en el rostro, le gustaba esta profesión por ello estudia eso pero a veces tanto papeleo le hartaba un poco, suspiro despues de todo ningun trabajo era perfecto o si? todos tenían su parte buena y mala bajo del auto y camino hasta la puerta de su "hogar" luego de abrir la puerta con la llave que sacara del bolsillo de sus pantalones, entro sintiendo el calido lugar afuera estaba tan frio, quetandose todo lo que abrigaba su cuerpo estaba por decir lo de siempre (tadaima)cuando escucho la voz de Sakura no es que eso le llamase la antencion, lo que extraño al atractivo oriental fue la otra voz, que era definitivamente de hombre y no se trataba de su hermano ni mucho su padre, fruncio el ceño mientras caminaba -"Syaoran por fin llegas" -sonrió la ojiverde -"hai koi" -solo dijo el observando al pelirojo de ojos dorados que le observaba con curiosidad desde el sillon, llevaba el cabello algo largo y alborotado, atado en una baja cola -"¿como te fue hoy?  
-"normal, lo de siempre cariño" ella sonrió sonrojada pero algo extrañada de que el no se acercara siquiera a darle un abrazo -"ah, cierto, el es Fuyio Ikonomu un viejo amigo de la secundaria" -y dirigiendose esta vez al pelirojo dijo -"el es Li Syaoran mi novio" -se sonrojo levente cuando dijo eso haciendo sonreir al muchacho -"mucho gusto, con que tu eres el famoso Syaoran"  
-"Li preferiría que me llamaras, y el gusto es mio" -le miro seria y heladamente mientras estrechaba la mano del sujeto antes de dirigirse hacia las habitaciones -"me voy a dar una ducha Ying asi luego me pongo a lavar los platos de hoy"  
-"ya lo hice yo"  
-"que... pero si te dije que no lo hicieras"  
-"es que como vi que ibas a llegar un poco tarde lo hice yo, pense que iba a llegar cansado"  
-"no debiste hacerlo" -su tono fue dulce aunque no dejo de ser un regaño- "arigato kokoro"  
tras sonreirle levente el muchacho se fue a su alcoba mientras la ojiverde suspiraba -"si que te has venido a enamorar del principe de las nieves"  
la joven sonrió sonrojandose -"a primera instancia se que Syaoran parece muy serio y hasta frío pero es solo que es muy desconfiado con los desconocidos, no es de hacer amistades con facilidad, pero yo que lo conosco hace mucho se cuan dulce y gestil es con sus pocas amistades y conmigo en especial"  
-"supongo que tienes razón porque me helo la sangre con su mirada" -rio- "pero bueno creo que era natural que te enamoraras de el no recuerdas la frase de T - chan, 'los opuestos se atraen', y tu desbordas de amor por el"  
-"tanto se nota" -murmuro sonrojada -"tus ojos brillaron increiblemente cuando lo viste entrar, sin olvidar el tono empalagosamente dulce de tu voz al hablar con el"  
ella casi se puso morada ante las palabras de su amigo mientras el rio con gracias al ver su rostro -"el siempre me dice que soy la persona más dulce que ha conocido, pero yo nunca me he puesto a pensar en el tono de voz en que le hablo supongo que ella es una de las cosas por la que el me dice eso, me gusta mucho estar con el porque siempre me cuida mucho, es muy dulce"  
-"creo que no solo te gusta 'estar' con el, pero bueno me alegro mucho por ti"  
ella volvió a sonreír apenadamente 

entro sigilosamente a la alcoba del chino, lo vio observar desde la ventana, el nevado paisaje de Tokyo -"Syaoran"  
pero el ni se inmuto a su llamado, se acerco a el y fue cuando se dio cuenta la joven que el muchacho estaba escuchando música y los audífonos que llevaba puesto eran lo que impedían que este la escuchara, suspiro algo aliviada por un instante penso que podía estar enojado con ella, aunque no supiera la razón el muchacho reacciono apenas sintió como los brazos de la joven le rodeaban el torso y apoyaba el rostro en su espalda -"ya se fue tu amigo Ying fa" -murmuro quitándose los audífonos -"hai acaba de irse, porque"  
-"nunca me contaste de el"  
-"lo olvide, Fujio es un buen amigo mio y de Tomoyo, lo conocimos unos meses después de que tu te fuiste, más o menos 9 ó 10 meses después no recuerdo con exactitud pero fuimos compañeros de salón desde los 13 hasta los casi 17 cuando su familia se mudo a Shinjuku, es un buen muchacho, algo desfachatado pero simpático"  
-"ya veo no sabía que tuvieras otros amigos varones, pero bueno ay muchas cosas que no se de ti pues en estos últimos años algunas cosas además de tu apariencia han cambiado ahora que lo pienso bien"  
-"¿estas enfadado"  
-"porque habría de estarlo tenshi"  
-"no lo sé, pero desde que llegaste tengo la impresión de que estas enojado y no se por que"  
-"no me pasa nada"  
-"porque se me hace difícil creerte"  
-"porque te contagie mi desconfianza tal vez"  
ella sonrió al comentario del muchacho sintiendo las manos de este apoyarse sobre las suyas -"oh será que lo dices porque no te abrase ni bese cuando llegue"  
-"un poco de eso hay la verdad me extraño que tan solo me contestaras a las cosas que yo te preguntara"  
-"no creí que fuera buen momento para mimarte, ni para ningún cariño y no quería arruinar tu animada platica con tu amigo" -"no me hubiera molestado, pero al no verte regresar pense realmente que te habías enfadado"  
el muchacho volvio a negar y tiro de uno de los brazos de la muchacha y asi ella quedar de frente a el, ella como siempre recosto el rostro en su pecho -"bajaras a cenar"  
-"lie Koi no tengo hambre en lo absoluto, ¿comes tu?" -"hai, hai"  
-"puedes traer todo en la bandeja aquí asi no cenas sola y de paso miramos la pelicula que querías, había olvidado que la traje"  
-"¿pelicula"  
-"claro no recuerdas, la verdad no acostumbro a ver peliculas tan empalagosas pero como tu querías verla" -le señalo el reproductor de DVD que había al lado televisor, donde se encontraba una caja bastante delagada y cuadrada, la joven curiosa se acerco a ver cual"  
-"oh si lo recuerdo en verdad quería verla una de mis amigas dijo que era muy bonita"  
-"entonces ve por la cena ya la preparaste o lo haras ahora"  
-"ya lo hice, cocine mietras conversaba con Fuyio"  
-"ya veo"  
-"ya vengo entonces" -sonrió, alejandose de los brazos del joven el solo le asintió sonriendo, suspiro en cuanto se fue y se dirigio hacia el televisor para encederlo, no alcanso a tomar el DVD que su telefono sono -"hola habla Li"  
-"Li - kun habla Daidouji"  
-"Oyaho, que puedo hacer por ti"  
-"llamar a tu novia tal vez, que me he cansado de llamarla a su telefono esta allí"  
-"si esta aquí, en la cocina, te doy con ella si quieres"  
-"hazme el favor" -sonrió- ¡ah! y estuvo Fuyio por ahí me dejo un mensaje en celular, creo que llamo cuando me daba un ducha y dijo que estaría Tokyo, es una amigo de Sakura y mio, pelirojo de cabello largo" -"si lo conoci, estuvo aquí hasta hace unos momento"  
-"y porque el cambio del tono de voz"  
-"no se de que me estas hablando" -dijo mientras salia de la habítación rumbo a la cocina -"como sino te conociera a ti y a tus celos"  
-"insunias que estoy celoso de alguien"  
-"no lo insinuo estoy segura" -rio la ojiazul -"Daidouji no digas toterias a no me pasan esas cosas"  
-"el que Sakura no se entere es otra cosa, pero celoso eres y mucho"  
-"no es cierto, no lo soy"  
-"a la terquedad no te gana nadie eh, pero si lo eres, si estuviera Hiragisawa en Tokyo pordría darme la razón"  
-"claro con tal de fastiarme ese cualquier cosa"  
-"la verdad no ofende, pero a ti como te molesta"  
-"porque no es cierto Daidouji yo no estoy celoso de nadie estas loca"  
entro a la cocina frunciendo el ceño mientras hablaba por telefono -"Sakura, es para ti, Daidouji dice que se ha cansado de llamarte a tu celular y no le contestas"  
-"es que lo deje en mi bolso en el dormitorio" -respondio al momento de tomar el telefono"  
-"Oyaho Tomoyo"  
-"Oyaho Sakura, como estas, Li me dijo que nuestro amigo estuvo allí no es asi"  
-"si me dio una gran sorpresa cuando me llamo Fuyio, y luego de hablar un rato por telefono me dijo que vendría a seguir charlando"  
-"ya veo y como se llevo con Li"  
-"Syaoran solo lo saludo y se fue a su alcoba a ducharse y no aparecio más dijo que no quería molestarme"  
-"que extraño que no le haya molestado que estuviera un hombre contigo"-bromeo la ojiazul -"Tomoyo no digas eso sabes que Syaoran nunca me prohibiría nada"  
-"lo se solo bromeo, pero debes admitir que cuando otro hombre te mira la unica manera que deje de hacerlo es por las frias miradas que le manda Li"  
-"Tomoyo" -volvio a decir la ojicerde -"en serio es que no lo has notado"  
-"a decir verdad no siempre soy muy atolondrada y lo sabes"  
-"no digas esas cosas" -dijo el chino retirandose con la bandeja de la ojiverde -"que dijo" -pregunto Tomoyo -"que no diga esas cosas siempre me dice que no soy atolodrada pero lo soy eso lo se muy bien"  
-"no es cierto solo un poco distraida tal vez pero no atolodrada"  
-"si tu lo dices" -suspiro la hechicera dirigiendose a la alcoba del chino -"por supuesto"  
-"y dime cuando vienes"  
-"a ver, hoy es 3 y es martes pues ire para Tokyo el sabado 7 me iran a buscar"  
-"claro le dire a Syaoran que me lleve"  
-"bueno tengo muchos deseos de plsticar con Fuyio hace tanto que no veo a ese muchacho"  
-"lo se a mi también me dio gusto" -sonrió la joven entrando a la habitación -"bueno te dejo para cenes y duermas yo también estoy cansada, hasta luego"  
-"buenas noches Tomoyo"  
-"que descanses"  
-"come koi antes de que enfrie" -sonrió Syaoran colocando el DVD en el reproductor -"si, gracias por traerlo"  
-"do ishimashite"  
el joven volvio para su cama donde se tendio dispuesto a observar la pelicula, mientras que la joven estuvo centada mientras comia una vez termino dejo la bandeja en el escritorio y se tendió en la cama con el, este paso el brazo por detras de ella para acercarla más -"comoda"  
-"mucho" -sonrió la joven obsevandola also la mano y la apoyo por debajo de los ojos -"tienes ojeras, nos has estado durmiendo bien"  
-"claro que es dormido bien pero no mucho y ese ha sido el problema"  
-"porque yo de seguro te despierto a la madrugada"  
-"no, no es eso cariño es solo que tardo mucho en dormirme ultmamente es todo"  
-"estas seguro"  
-"más que seguro" -murmuro contra los labios de la joven, antes de besarla a diferencia de esta mañana el la que la beso fugazmente, en este momento no tenía ningun apuro y se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo besandola lenta y prologadamente, se separaron igual de traquilos y con los labios de ella mucho más que rosados; la agitada respiración de ambos se lograba escuchar, el joven chino desliso las manos por debajo del sweter de la muchacha hasta apoyarse en su cintura aunque fue para una travesura hacerle cosquillas -"no hagas eso" -rio ella sonrojandose- "sabes que tengo demaciadas cosquillas ya parale"  
se arqueo hacia atras quedando completamente acostada con el ensima el cual por fin dejo de hacerle cosquillas paro no movio sus manos de aquel lugar, observo el bonito rostro de la joven haciendola sonrojar más -"hoy me preocupaste mucho" -murmuro ella abrasandole por el cuello -"no tenías porque hacerlo tontita solo fue que tuve demaciado trabajo, además sabes que hubiera sucedido algo te hubiera llamado"  
-"lo se pero eso no evita que me preocupe por ti"  
-"ya lo se y eso es algo que me encanta de ti, siempre eres tan linda todos lo aspectos"  
-"que pena"  
-"es que hay algo que no te apene" -dijo con gracia antes de besarla nuevamente con vehemencia y lentitud, explorando cada rincón de su delicada boca.  
pronto en la situción se puso muy acalorada y ambos se quitaron el sweter quedando en camisa, la cual ella retiro de debajo del pantalon para poder introducir sus manos y palpar sus torneados musculos, no estaba completamente lucida, ciertamente los besos de Syaoran siempre eran tan encantadoramente pertuvadores era una extraña pero hermosa sensación, que en ese momento estada ansiosa por sentir.  
por su parte los labios de Syaoran habían abandonado la boca de la chica para besas todo su bello rostro hasta llegar al cuello provancando más que suspiro en la ojiverde, pronto dicha camisa comenzo a molestarle desabrochando cada boton de la entallada prenda y apoyando uno de sus brazos en la cintura la lenato levente solo para que la camisa pudiera caer, quedo en el suelo mientras los labios del chino volvian a los de su encantadora Ying fa,para volver a su cuello y seguir el recorrido hacia su pecho, pronto la blanca camisa de el acompaño a la de ella en el suelo y el sabía que con el rumbo que esto estaba tomando debía hacerle la dichosa pregunta antes por lo que retirando los labia de tan deseable lugar obsrvolos curiosos ojos de su pareja -"nani" -mumruro ella -"mmnn... es algo que tengo que preguntarte Kokoro... sabes en que terminara esto si continuamos pero yo no deseo tampoco obligarte a nada, entonces pues quieres que eso suceda"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: los dejo con la curiosidad picada, como siempre soy mala jejeje, solo que espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo a mi la verdad me gusto mucho como quedo.  
Hoan a ti te dire que la accion que querías leer la tendrás en el proximo capitulo ese te lo dedicare a ti pues eres la que más me ha pedido ese momento te lo prometo, y bueno no me queda más por decir más que me encantara que me dejen un review ¿si? sino no sabre si les gusta o no nn besos,

bye bye,  
Yarumi - san 


	13. vieille rivalité, aversion mutuelle

Como leyeron en el summary subio mal el cap era mas largo que eso así aquí les dejo el cap completo.  
por otro lado me alegro mucho el ver todos los review que me dejaron los contestare en el cap que viene y ahora los dejo con el cap de hoy -  
Notas Iniciales: Lo se volví a tardarme no tengo nada que decir, solo que espero que lean mi nuevo fanfic ccs llamado 'When I saw you' es AU en la categoria PG-13 y como ya se habran dado cuenta sera de mucho romance s+s algo de t+e y tambien magia.

volviendo a este fanfic agradesco los review que me han enviado, aunque no se que le pasa a que los review ya no me llegan a mail, por lo que varias veces se me han traspapelado por asi decirlo varios a algunos se los dije por mail pero a otros no puedo porque no me lo dejan, asi que si en algun momento no ven su review, sera que lo contestare en el capitulo que sigue y sepan disculparme nn

Y antes de que me olvide este capitulo habra lemon no se si tan explicito como es este genero, pero habra asi que quedan advertidos ¿eh? y otra cosas en cuanto a este tema, las escenas al menos en este cap seran narradas en modo flashback y a veces desde el pov (siglas en ingles para punto de vista) de Sakura o Syaoran

por ultimo les dire que por lo visto hay simbolos que no salen cuando publico el cap. ya que me han dicho que no lo escriba todo junto que separe más los cambios de escena y cosas asi ya vere como lo arreglo por lo pronto les dire que a quien se le haga muy dificil leerlo o no entienda algo me pide el cap por mail ¿si?

en esta ocación quiero agradecer a:

roherms (si se que soy mala pero bueno que le voy a hacer...jejeje, espero que te guste este cap y que me discupes la tardanza, arigato por el review, saludos)

ladysilvermoon14 (cuanto me alegra que siempre leas mi fanfic, y que el cap te haya gustado y si cuando quieras me encantara que me escribas¡saludos para ti! y por cierto si que me has dejado intrigada con tu fanfic nn)

Nekubo (creo que vos sos de lo que no había respondido tu review ¿o me equivoco? bueno como sea que gusto que el capitulo te agradara y no te preocupes que tarde o temprano pero siempre actualizare mis fanfic¡saludos para ti también!)

joan (lo se eres la culpable jejeje pero no te dire nada porque yo si que soy molesta con el asunto de tu fanfic a veces me debes querer ahorcar por lo incistente que soy y bueh... espero que este nuevo cap. te guste, te lo dedicare a ti que eres quien más me lo pidio como dije antes, y ya que estoy te preguntare que ha pasado con que esta desaparecido, he de decir que siempre que te decides a publicar tu fanfic algo le sucede a la web, hay algun otro lugar que lo hayas publicado, saludos para ti amiga nn )

me quedaron más review del cap 12 en 'tintero' de los que yo creia asi que paso a contestarlos ahora

Li - li (que nombre curioso si me lo preguntas jeje te agradezco tu review, aquí tienes un nuevo cap espero sea de tu agrado)

Lucho (gracias por tu comentario y al igual que Li li espero que este nuevo cap sea de tu agrado)

Kilia (lo se soy mala por dejarlos con la curiosidad picada pero aquí tienen un nuevo cap, espero me vuelvas a escribir n n)

Hitomi Kansaki Fanel (arigato! y aquí tienes el nuevo cap)

pantera (muchas gracias y no te preocupes que suele pasar yo tambien a veces quiero decirle mil cosas al alguna autora pero no se como escribirlo)

Hana kt (arigato y no te preocupes yo se que lo leias igual, y me alegro que seas romantica como yo, porque mis fanfic siempre son empalagosos jeje) 

bueno creo que ahora si eso es todo asi que lo dejare con el capitulo 13

¡ah! Les doy las claves del fanfic nnU

-"hablando-  
pensando  
flashback/  
N/A (nota de la autora)  
traducciones de alguna palabra en japonés cambios de escena (N/A: como ese simbolo no suele salir solo usare numeros 0000000) 

Forever You

By Yarumi san Capitulo 13: vieille rivalité, aversion mutuelle

Parpadeo sus esmeraldas ojos con sueño, observando la vacia habitación, dio un par de vueltas en la cama, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar mirando peliculas con Tomoyo y Syaoran en la alcoba del ultimo mensionado lo que le llevaba a pensar en porque llevaba el piyama de Syaoran, bueno solamente la camisa pero el asunto era que no recordaba haberse cambiado

tal vez fue Tomoyo... o... Syaoran - se sonrojo fuertemente no sería la primera vez que el la vistiera pero el hecho de pensarlo lo hacia ponerse sumamente roja

el teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos, por lo que torpemente se levanto al estar aun algo dormida

-"Moshi, Moshi"  
-"oyaho Sakura - chan ¿como estas"  
-"Umiko, estoy bien ¿y tu?" -"muy bien arigato, dime no te desperte ¿o si?" -"no te preocupes ya estaba despierta"  
-"que alivio recien me doy cuenta que apenas son las 9:00 a.m"  
-"esta bien no es tan temprano ya, oye me llamas por algo en especial"  
-"pues quería comentarte algo"  
-"te escucho"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 -"entonces Daidouji te pidio que vinieras hoy"  
-"asi es como hace dos días ya que llego y no estado por aquí porque fui a visitar a uno familiares, me dijo que mas vale viniera hoy o se enfadaría conmigo que tenía muchas cosas que contarme"- sonrió el muchacho de dorada mirada -"ya veo y no me extraña que tenga muchas cosas que contarte porque es tan conversadora siempre lo ha sido"- aunque el muchacho de mirada chocolate estuviera de espaldas a la puerta preparando café, se dio cuenta de que su Hana flor acaba de entrar -"Buenos Días, dormiste bien Tenshi angel"  
-"mnn... si Syaoran gracias, buenos días"- sonrió ella -"me alegro"- tomo la taza sirvio Café y se la entrego a Fuyio -"gracias"  
-"no fue nada" -solo dijo -"hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar" el chino la observo fruncio el ceño aunque a la vez sonrió -"me estas echando" -"claro que no" - dijo la muchacha ojiverde más que sonrojada se acerco a saludarlo besando su mejilla teniendo que ponerse casi en punta de pie por lo alto que el era -"es solo que me extraña verte a esta hora aquí pense que no te vería cuando vi la hora que era"  
-"si es que entro un poco más tarde pero eso es todo en minutos ya me estoy yendo"- sonrió el abrazandola, ella apoyo el rostro respirando su embriagador aroma -"oye, porque cuando me desperte"  
-"tenías puesto la camisa de mi piyama" - viendo a la joven asentir siguio hablando- "te quedaste dormida antes de que terminara la pelicula, y cuando yo vine hasta aquí a dejar las tazas del té, Daidouji te cambio de ropa"  
-"ah fue ella, pense que podría haber sido asi pero de todas formas te pregunte" - sonrió rodeando su torso -"aunque tal vez a kura - chan, le hubiera gustado que otra persona la cambiara de ropa" - se escucho con gracia la voz de Fuyio -"¡Fujio no digas esas cosas!" el muchacho rio fuertemente mientas ella se ponía muy roja -"oyaho kura - chan gracias por saludarme"  
-"gomen nasai lo olvide, buenos días, que haces aquí tan temprano"  
-"T - chan quiso que viniera a esta hora"  
-"ya veo"  
-"buenos días" -se escucho la voz de la ojiazul muchacha -"buenos días Tomoyo, justo hablabamos de ti con Fuyio"  
-"bueno días Daidouji"  
-"hola T - chan tanto tiempo si vernos"  
-"Fuyio - Kun que gusto verte" -sonrió saludandolo- "dime ¿como estas?  
-"yo muy bien, cuentame un poco de ti aún soltera, pero que le esta pasando a los hombres" -bromeo el joven haciendo reir a las chicas -"como si tu no fueras uno de ellos" -"lo se yo también soy hombre pero me refiero a los de Europa o no es que estabas allí"  
-"si alli estaba, pero que puedo decir creo que me he vuelto muy exigente"- suspiro vio como el chino les servia el desayuno a ella y a Sakura y se lo agradecio sonriendo -"yo ya me voy nos vemos luego"  
-"cuidate que te vaya bien"- le sonrió la ojiverde- "ni siquiera te dire que te acompaño a la puerta porque no me dejaras como todos lo días"- suspiro -"solo quiero que no tomes frío" - murmuro acariciando la mejilla de la joven, se inclino y beso con mucha ternura la mejilla contaria a la que había acariciado ella se sonrojo como de costumbre pero le sonrió cuando se retiro el muchacho -"¿a que hora volvera?" -"supongo que cerca de las 6:00 p.m porque me lo preguntas T- chan"  
-"sería genial si pudieramos salir todos juntos"  
-"me encantaría y ahora que lo pienso hoy había quedado con mis amigas de ir a tomar algo"  
-"estupendo entonces podemos ir todos juntos"  
-"por mi encantado hace bastante que no salgo con ustedes, como en los viejos tiempos"  
-"así es" -sonrió la ojiverde

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

flashback (N/A: prefiero poner la palabra tambien porque la doble barra es tambien uno de los simbolos que no esta apareciendo cuando lo publico)

-"¿porque me preguntas eso? si yo se que nunca me harías algo malo"  
-"por supuesto pero algo que pense debía preguntarte"  
-"además me parece que si quisiera que no pasase nada no estaríamos así"

Syaoran pov

yo me rei por lo dicho por ella en su tan inocente y dulce tono de voz, pero ella no parecia entender lo que sucedia, le sonreí ampliamente y ella se volvió a sonrojar, adoro eso en Ying Fa su dulce forma de ser, su hermosa forma de mirarme con sus enormes ojos esmeralda

fin Syaoran pov

-"¿que?"- pregunto la ojiverde -"lie no nada Ying"- sonrió el besando sus rosados labios - "wo ai ni"  
-"yo tambien te amo"- sonrió ella deslisando ambas manos por los rebeldes cabellos de muchacho -"¿si, cuanto?"- rio el muchacho besando el rostro de la bella joven -"mucho"- rio también pero más en un impulsivo acto de nerviosismo -"y como se cuanto es eso"- su voz sono mucho más sensual mientras sus labios descendian por su cuello -"no se"- fue su respuesta -"no sabes"  
-"no se"- volvio a decir atrayendo el rostro del joven muy cerca del suyo -"no lo se porque eso deberías saberlo tu"- murmuro besandolo intensamente, separo sus labios brevemente invitandolo a degustar completamente su dulce boca, cosa que el muchacho acepto gustosamente deslisando la lengua por aquella rosasea cavidad

fin Flashback

-"�¡Li"  
-"¿eh"  
-"en que estabas pensando, o en quien"- el hombre bastante mayor que el aunque no por ello un anciano ya que su edad rondaría los 50, 52 años edad que tendría el padre del joven chino si aún viviera claro el castaño aunque trato por todos los medios de sonrojarse más no pudo evitar que por unos cuantos escasos segundos un ligero rosaseo cubriera sus mejillas, ahogo un suspiro y levanto su fria e inexpresiva mirada -"digame, que puedo hacer por usted"  
el hombre rio levemente -"nunca dudare que eres hijo de Li Hien eres igual a el"  
-"supongo que tiene razón aunque no tengo idea como era el"  
el hombre le miro con algo de sorpresa pero tratando de retomar el tema por el que había entrado dijo -"volviendo a lo que vine ya no hay nada importante ni urgente que hacer asi que por no te vas ya te vez cansado"  
-"pero aún no he terminado"  
-"eso no es urgente mañana lo puedes seguir"- el señor se iba a retirar pero algo le llamo la atención, y era un porta retrato el cual tomo -"quien es la linda señorita"  
el porta retrato tenía una foto de Sakura con el cabello suelto llevaba una boina negra al igual que sus Zapatos y vestia una traje de camisa blanca con un lazo rosa al cuello, la falda era marron al igual que la chaqueta -"es mi novia"  
-"ya veo, es una presiosa jovencita, es de aquí o"  
-"si aunque nacio en Tomoeda, la conosco desde hace muchos años"  
-"y que dice tu madre de esto" -"a mi madre no le he dicho nada, no me gusta hablar de mi vida personal por lo general"  
-"si duda te pareces demaciado a tu padre"  
-"usted lo conocio mucho"  
-"bastante era un buen amigo, bueno si hablas con tu madre le mandas mis saludos hace años que no la veo" -"se los dare en cuanto me llame"  
-"nos vemos mañana muchacho procura descansar bien"  
-"lo hare, buenas noches" el hombre sonrió antes de retirarse dejando al chino ordenando todo

diablos porque siempre tengo la sensación de que alguien me observa

se acerco a la ventana y abrió la cortina rapidamente, miro hacia todos lados, miro hacia el edificio de enfrente fijamente como si buscara encontrar algo allí

tendre que hacer algo respecto a esto, me desagrada mucho sentirme perseguido

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

flashback

Sakura pov

gemi cuando senti sus labios besan más allá de mi cuello, estar en sus brazos es la experiencia más exitante y placentera, aunque por otro lado no se si podre complacerle y corresponderle como debería, a veces me siento demaciado niña para alguien tan experimentado como el, porque estoy segura que lo es

fin Sakura pov

-"que te suede Koi" - murmuro el contra la suave piel de la joven -"na...na..da" - fue su entrecortada respuesta su respiración se agitaba más a cada momento y el calor la consumia inmisericordie arqueo su espalda cuando noto que el trataba de retirarle el brassier el chino mientras tanto había vuelto por el mismo sendero que había formado con sus labio desde cerca del pecho hasta los labios de la joven con que volvio a jugar un rato besando primero el labio superior y luego el inferior, saboreando su dulce sabor (N/A: valga la redundancia nnU ) una vez que había desprendido el brassier lo tiro junto a las camisas que hacia rato ya estaban en el suelo.

Sakura pov

cuando vi que el nuevamente descendia nuevamente esta vez directamente a mis pechos, me sonroje pero también cerre mis ojos para... para simplemente dejarme llevar sus labios besaron suevemente uno de mi senos mientras acariciaba con su mano el otro , mas no puede ni quise reprimir el leve gemido que salio de mis labios ni los que siguieron a este, me apenaba pensar en ello pero ciertamente me encanta sentir sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo 

fin Sakura pov

la manos del joven que había estado en la cintura y pecho de la joven bajaron hasta sus delgadas piernas acariciandolas suavemente empesando a perderse por debajo de tableada falda con el fin de retirarle las panty color piel que llevaba la joven dejandose ver la rosada y delicada braga con flores bordadas al igual que el brassier

-"siempre eres tan hermosa" -murmuro el contra la piel de la joven -"no si... gas" -ya no podía casi decir una palabra completa respiraba sin compas alguno -"hablando o besandote"  
se escucho una leve risita de la joven antes de que le contestase, respiro ponfundo -"de decirme cosas que solo me hacen sonrojar"  
ahora el que rio fue el haciendo sentir escalofrios a la joven por la agradable sensación de su respiración en el cuello de ella las manos del joven bajaron el cierre de la falda de su flor retirandola también quedando en una sola prenda, beso intensamente los labios de la joven, empesaba a incomodarle la ropa que el traia aún puesta, el calor aumentaba y el sudor se mesclaba con la saliva dejada en cada lugar que el oriental muchacho besaba ahogo varios gemidos dentro de la boca del joven cuando una de las manos de este le retiraba la ultima prenda que le quedaba a ella y su manos acariciaba ese delicado lugar, pero cuando creyo morir por la agonia de sus labios el retiro la manos de alli y abrazando su cintura de la joven se giro quedando ella sobre el, y allí fue cuando la ojiverde abrio los ojos despues de un rato de mantenerlos cerrados -"que buenno que abres los ojos ya estaba empezando a extrañar tu hermosa mirada esmeralda"  
-"tu... también me miras muy bonito" -sonrio bastante roja de estar no solo sobre el sino y sobre todo el estar desnuda frente a el -"como me enloqueses" ella rio y beso los labios de castaño fervientemente, se detuvieron a tomar aire, pero solo fue unos segundos pues los labios de la joven siguien su recorrido por todo el rostro del atractivo muchacho, descenciendo por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho, esta más que sonrojada pero demaciado a gusto como para detenerse, el chino suspiro y hasta gimio levemente -"quitame lo que llevo"- dijo de repente -"¿ho...hoe?  
-"que me quites lo que aún llevo puesto"- repitio el ella se puso sumamente roja pero asintio, el le sonrió cariñosamente con algo de torpesa y ayuda de el, desprendio el pantalon y retiro las dos ultimas prendas que le quedaban al joven una vez iguales, el volvio a girarse dejando a Sakura bajo el 

fin flashback

-"parece que ya llego Li"  
-"¿eh Syaoran?" -la ojiverde sonrió e iba ir a recibirlo, pero para cuando se acerco a la puerta de la cocina el ingreso bastante sumido en sus pensamientos y extrañamente con un cigarrilo encendido en una de sus manos -"Syaoran" -"eh oh lo siento Kokoro"- se referia al cigarrillo y se apresuro a apagarlo -"¿que sucede"  
-"nada tenshi, que bueno verte, ya te extrañaba" ella sonrió estando en sus brazos -"y yo a ti, ya quería verte que bueno que llegaste más temprano que ayer"  
-"Konbanwa buenas noches Daidouji, Ikonomu"  
-"Oyaho Li - kun, pero que pensativo entraste"  
-"que tal Li"- fue la contestación del distendido muchacho de dorados ojos -"nada de importancia solo estoy algo cansado ultimamente"  
-"y yo que iba a preguntarte algo"- suspiro la ojiverde -"y no me lo puedes preguntar"  
-"pero estas muy cansado mejor no"- sonrió dulcemente beso una de las mejillas de joven antes de separase de el para servirle un té -"no importa preguntame lo que quieras"  
-"pero"  
-"pero nada"- sonrió el -"hoy saldre con mis amigas"  
-"¿y"  
-"y Tomoyo penso que sería bueno salir todos juntos"  
-"oh ya veo, quieres que vaya, por mi no hay problema"- tomo un sorbo de té para luego sonreirle a su pareja se acerco a abrazarle pasando el brazo que le quedaba libre por la delgada cintura de la joven -"estas seguro"  
-"hai Koi, no es la primera vez que sufro la falta de sueño, estoy bien"  
-"Sakura no querías mostrarle algo a Li"  
-"ah si ahora vengo"- la joven japonesa salio de la cocina -"siempre tan perseptiva Daidouji"  
-"cuando quieras Li"- sonrió la ojiazul -"no se que sea lo que no le quieras contar pero en tu expresion algo había"  
-"tu lo has dicho algo hay"  
-"siempre mimas demaciado a Sakura y no le dices nada cuando te sucede algo"  
-"no quiero hacerla sentir mal, por eso lo deje ahí"  
Fuyio solo escuchaba la conversación era como si lo hubieran excluido de la platica pues hablaban entre ellos sin dejarlo decir una sola palabra -"te refieres a lo de la falta de sueño"  
-"asi es cuando regrese a Hong Kong a los 12 años los ancianos de mi clan se pusieron furiosos por dejar que Sakura se quedaran con las cards, por lo que cancelaron mis clases en el prestigioso internado que iba para que tuviera más horas para entrenar y las clases me las daban profesores que mi madre contrato para que me enseñases, en ocaciones entrenaba 15 horas casi ininterrumpidas y luego tenía uno o dos horas con algun que otro profesor, por lo que me levantaba a las 6.00 a.m y me iba a dormir a las 1.00 o 2.00 p.m y a veces hasta menos dormia, a eso me refería"  
-"ya entiendo y siendo como es Sakura"  
-"adoro la forma de ser de Sakura, pero asi como su bondad y pureza de corazón son una virtud tambien son un defecto porque suele confiarse demaciado y también preocuparse"  
-"lo se y ya que lo dices, lo que le paso hace poco fue un ejemplo"  
-"presisamente"- el chino fruncio el ceño recoedando el desagradable asunto del rubio ojiazul -"yo no se que le vio Sakura a eso rubio vanidoso"  
-"no se si recuerdan que estoy aquí"- se escucho la voz de Fuyio graciosamente haciendo reir a Daidouji -"pero ya que se callaron ¿puedo hacerte un pregunta Li?" -"si claro dime"  
-"pues es más bien una duda porque tu estas hablndo de todo eso con Tomoyo con mucha tranquilidad sabiendo que yo los estoy escuchando, lo que me lleva a la duda de tu, piesas que yo poseo poderes magicos o bien que se todo lo que paso"  
-"no solo lo pinso se que tienes magia y se que lo sabes todo"  
-"como lo supiste"- pregunto la peliazabache -"lo de la magia lo senti sería una verguenza que el jefe de la dinastia Li no se diera cuenta cuando tiene una persona con poderes magicos enfrente, y lo otro por la forma habla contigo y Ying Fa"  
-"es la segunda vez que oigo mensionar ese nombre que significa"- pregunto Ikonomu -"es Sakura en chino"  
-"oh claro tu eres de allí debi suponerlo"  
-"de que hablan"- pregunto Sakura -"de que tu novio sabía que tenía yo poderes magicos"  
-"si como lo supiste Syaoran"  
-"de la misma manera que me di cuenta de que la esposa de tu hermano es medium"  
-"ahora que lo dices"- rio Fuyio -"no puedo creer lo que me contaron de eso que pasiencia tendra esa mujer para aguntar el peculiar caracter de tu hermano"  
-"peculiar es decirlo suavemente, es la persona más insufrible que he conocido en mi vida, pareciera que su unico proposito en la vida es fastidiarme, la unica razón por la trato de no discutir con el es por hermano de Ying fa"  
-"tan mal te llevas"- rió el pelirojo -"pesimo, desde que no conocimos que peleamos, nuestra antipatia es muy mutua, no le agrado ni el a mi, simplemente no puedo entender como alguien asi puede ser familia de una persona tan dulce como Sakura"  
la japonesa se sonrojo apoyando el rostro en el pecho de el -"y dime Ying que querías mostrarme"  
-"ah si, lo de la caja lo puse allí para tenerlo todo junto no te lo había mostrado pero lo traje de Tomoeda"- sonrió mientras abria la caja -"y que es"  
-"las cosas de cuando iba a cuarto y quinto de primaria"  
había libros y cuadernos de clase, un rosado libro cerrado con lave que era su diario, y otro que llamo la atención de pelirojo -"y este el famoso libro" -"si pero ten cuidado"  
al decirle esto tan de prisa hizo que el joven se quemara con la taza de té que tenia en la otra mano y que sultara el libro cayendose al suelo, este hizo un chispazo y se habría de repente 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

flashback

Syaoran pov

nada me gustaría más que tenía un hijo con Ying pero obviamente este no es el momento por lo que me levante de ensima de ella a buscar ello, como de costumbre ella me miro hemosa y confundidamente por lo que mientras revisaba los cajones de mi buro le explique lo que estaba haciendo

fin Syaoran pov

-"debemos ser muy precavidos en esto Yng no podemos correr riesgo, tu eres muy joven para tener hijos o al menos eso creo, aunque nada me gustaría más que tener un hijo contigo no es este el momento"

ella sonrió ruborizada asintiendo con la cabeza como si le diera la razón en lo que decia

Sakura pov

cuando me di cuenta de a que se refería con "no correr riesgos" se sonroje más si es posible con que naturalidad el habla de estas cosas lo cual solo comprueba que no es nada nuevo en esto, siempre soy tan lenta para darme cuenta o como el dice siempre estoy en las nubes

fin Sakura pov 

el muchacho ya colocada toda precaución volvio a tenederse con ella en el lecho -"nunca quisiera hacerte daño, pero esto te va a doler un poco, estas completamente segura de que quieres continuar"  
ella sonrió y beso sus sensuales labios -"yo se que nunca me harías daño, porque eres quien más me cuida asi que no te preocupes, prosigue"  
el sonrió tiernamente mientras besaba su hermoso rostro, cuando la reclamo con suya el grito se ahogo en los labios de el y un par de lagrimas calleron por sus esmeraldas ojos, el joven algo desesperado pero deseando que ella dejara de sentir dolor, seco sus lagrimas y siguió besando sus labios y cuello, pronto ella estuvo lista nuevamente y el calor los inundo, comenzaron una danza algo torpe en un principio pero que luego encontro su ritmo marcando un suave vaiben que fue incrementando su ritmo a medida que la pasíon incrementaba, sudaban increiblemente y más aun gemian, y allí envuelto en esa intensa pasión en la que ni el cielo y la tierra parecen el existir el climax les llego a ambos dejandolos más que exaustos y empapados en sudor de ambos respirando sin compas alguno el joven se dejo caer al lado de su pareja, que estaba en iguales condiciones cuando su respiración encontro su ritmo y se tranquilizo atrajo la sabana tapando el bello cuerpo de Ying fa

-"ying"  
-"¿nani"  
observando sus hermosos y cristalinos ojos el chino sonrio dulcemente -"Wo ai ni mi hana flor"  
-"ai shiteru Syaoran"  
Sakura se acerco al cuerpo del muchacho apoyando el rostro el pecho de el -"como me encantas"- murmuro el haciendo sonrojar a la joven y reir al chino -"despues de lo que acabamos de hacer te sonrojas solo por que te digo que me encantas"  
-"el que hallamos hecho eso, no quiere decir que lo que siempre me dices ya no me de verguenza"- dijo poniendose bastante roja -"por eso te adoro tanto" -"solo por eso"- dijo ella con gracia -"no por todo te adoro, no solo porque eres hermosa, dulce y vergonsoza por cierto"  
se escucho una risita por parte de ella y luego un bosteso -"gomen ne perdón"  
-"no te preocupes y duerme, dulces sueños"  
-"que descanses"  
besandola por ultima vez en esa noche el joven apago el velador y tapo bien a Ying Fa porque a pesar de lo acalorado que aún se sentia estaban en pleno invierno y no quería que ella se enfermara 

fin flashback

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

el simbolo de la magia de la estrella se forma en el suelo de lugar las cartas salen alborotadas por la brusca apertura del libro, por lo que Sakura lavanto la mano con la palma abierta para que todas volvieran, pero como era de esperarse las cards no fueran lo unico que salió del libro

-"ahhh, que me despierta de esa manera parece que hubiera dado el libro contra la pared"- dijo el gracioso peluchito amarillo moviendo sus alitas para flotar -"no fue contra la pared pero si se cayo al suelo"  
-"¿eh¡Sakurita!"- exclamo lansandose a su dueña -"te extrañe mucho"  
-"yo también Kero me alegro de verte"  
-"y a mi no me extrañaste"- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo -"claro a ti tambien Tomoyo"  
-"porque tenías que aparecer peluche tragón"- murmuro el chino por lo bajo, Fuyio mientras tanto ya no podia contener la risa y lanzo una gran carcaja al haber escuchado lo dicho por Li -"reconocería esa voz donde fuera"- y dandose vuelta exclamo -"tu eres el odioso mocoso de china"  
-"si pero no soy ningun mocoso leon de felpa"  
-"a quien le dices leon de felpa"  
-"a ti a quien más"- dijo con toda calma -"asi que tu eres el Kerberos"- pregunto Fuyio causandole mucha gracia lo dicho por ambos -"estas en lo correcto, aunque no se quien eres, te dire que si me llamo Kerberos"- sacando pecho estando muy orgulloso de lo que estaba diciendo -"la bestia guardiana de las Sakura Card"  
-"aunque en esa forma solo parece un peluche tragón"  
-"que no me digas asi mocoso y se puede saber que hacer aquí"  
-"en primer lugar estoy bastante grande para que me digas eso y en segundo lugar vivo aquí"  
-"y se puede saber Sakurita que hacemos en casa de este mocoso"  
-"vivo aquí Kero, en realidad es mi casa yo invite a Syaoran hace tiempo ya a vivir aquí"  
-"y porque hiciste eso"  
-"porque ella es mi pareja"- fue la respuesta de Li -"¡ella es que"  
-"Kero por favor no grites"  
-"como quieres que no grite si estas saliendo con este odioso niño"  
-"no soy ningun niño"  
-"por cierto ya que hablo de edad, cuantos años tienes Sakura" -"19"- dijo la ojiverde cayendole una gruesa gota -"6 años estuve en ese libro, como pasa el tiempo la ultima vez que te vi no tenías 13"  
-"si Kero asi fue"  
-"y dime que has hecho además de salir con este tipo"  
-"Kero, te dejare sin comer si sigues discutiendo"  
-"por cierto, no he comido en mucho tiempo ¡quiero algo rico! tienes, tienes"  
-"porque no vienes conmigo y compremos un rico postre quieres"- pregunto Tomoyo -"�¡siiii"  
-"me acompañas Fuyio"  
-"claro"  
-"nos vemos"  
-"matta ne hasta luego"  
-"nos vemos despues, Tomoyo, Fuyio"  
-"asi es"  
-"hasta luego"

una vez se fueron los tres, Syaoran se sirvio otra taza de té y se sento tranquilamente en una silla, Sakura se acerco y sento en su regaso -"ultimamente no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros ¿no"  
-"asi es Ying, entre la visita de Daidouji, tus amigas, mi trabajo, sin olvidarme de peluche y de tu amigo"  
-"ya no estas celoso o si"  
-"yo no estuve celoso en ningun momento"- frunció el ceño la joven rio y beso los labios del muchacho sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos -"te quiero tanto"- dijo ella con la frente apoyada en la de él -"y yo a ti Ying, y yo a ti..."- sonrió con ternura

-

N/A¡por fin! no se si salio como hubiera querido pero en general creo que me quedo bastante bien, espero les guste y si quieres dejarme un comentario encantada nn me escriben a mi mail o sino y mejor sera si me dejan un review, pero no dejen de escribirme!  
ah! y antes de que me olvide el titulo esta en frances y quiere decir 'vieja rivalidad, mutua adversión' devido a la 'hermosa' relación de Kero y bonito Syaoran (jejeje notese el sarcasmo n nU)

por otro lado les dire que estoy muy contenta de que los review que me dejaron el el 1er. cap de 'When I saw you', los contestare en el capitulo 2 que enpesare a escribir ahora pero la proxima actualización sera para 'Those blue eyes'.

besos,

bye bye

Yarumi - san 


	14. Comptes régressif

Notas iniciales¡Ni hao¿como están? yo con frío y es que aun no empieza el invierno, aún estamos en otoño en mi país pero ya hace mucho frío en ocasiones.  
esta un poco corta de inspiración pero ya por suerte la encontré jejeje, siento mucho la demora pero aquí les traigo el capitulo 14, ah antes contesto los review

waterlily lozania (que gusto que te haya agradado el fanfic espero sigas escribiendome y mucho gusto )

Naomi (me alegra recibir tantos elogio y no te preocupes que falta un buen rato para terminarlo, espero entonces no dejes de leerlo, saludos para ti)

HanaKT (verdad que quedo muy kawaii, y no te preocupes por la locura yo soy igual U por cierto te llegaron los fanart es que no me acuerdo si te pregunte jeje yo y mi memoria U)

Pantera (pues creería que ya me has dejado algun que otro comentario y gracias por el review anterior)

Serenity-pricess (pues no era tan corto y espero que lo haya releido cuando lo volvi a subir entero, muchas gracias por el review) 

A sakuya (aquí tienes el proximo cap, y lo de la pergunta no era algo importante ciertamente, solo que como leiste el cap mal subido quedo como si terminara ahi,)

bueno eso todo creo yo hay algunos que los conteste cuando volvi a subir el cap 13 creo yo 

Forever You By Yarumi - san

Capitulo 14: Comptes régressif

Flashback

/ se movió en la cama buscando el calor del otro ocupante de dicha cama más al no encontrarla empezó a abrir los ojos restregándose los ojos con ambas manos, ni bien tuvo una clara visión del lugar, recordó la noche anterior y sonrojándose fuertemente se llevo las manos al cuerpo dándose cuneta de que estaba vestida con parte del piyama de chino -"¿que sucede cariño?"- fue la pregunta del chino mientras salía del baño llevaba la parte inferior del piyama y una toalla en uno de sus hombros pues acababa de bañarse mientras ella solo se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza el se sentó a su lado -"lie no pasa nada Syaoran"- sonrió dulcemente- "dime tu me vestiste ¿verdad"  
-"hai, cuando me levante pense que tendría frío pero te puse mi ropa para no tener que ir a buscar a tu alcoba, te incomoda que lo haya hecho" -"me da un poquito de vergüenza, pero no importa, gracias siempre eres tan dulce"  
el sonrió y la abrazo logrando sonrojarla al sentir el roze de sus pieles pues la mejilla de la ojiverde estaba apoyada en el descubierto pecho de oriental muchacho -"dormiste bien"- pregunto el -"muy bien y tu"  
-"me alegro y yo de maravilla- sonrió deslizando una mano por el cabello castaño de ella -"anoche"  
-"lo de anoche fue muy lindo aunque no se si a ti te haya gustado tanto pues no tengo la experiencia que tu querrías"- susurro ella -"no digas esas cosas, me encanto haberlo hecho contigo, estoy muy feliz"  
ella se ruborizo sonriendo hermosamente, se acerco más a el -"suki da yo"  
-"yo también te quiero mucho ying"- beso suavemente sus labios antes de ponerse de pie -"preparo el desayuno"  
-"vístete antes"- sonrió la joven -"hace frío no"- fue la respuesta del joven -"eso creo"- río ella el sonrió buscando su ropa, un pantalón de vestir, una camisa y un sweter -"hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar"- pregunto la ojiverde mirándolo -"como lo sabes"  
-"no estas tan formal, no vistes de traje y corbata"  
-"me llamaron hace minutos para decirme que hoy no fuera"- sonrió el muchacho inclinándose a besar nuevamente a su adorable pareja -"te espero abajo"- dijo antes de retirarse/  
fin flashback

-"no vas a dormir cariño es tarde"- le dijo el joven desde la puerta de la cocina pues la muchacha no parecía tener intenciones de salir de dicho lugar -"hoe"- murmuro con adorable y usual expresión de confusión pues prácticamente no había oído nada de lo que su novio había dicho el chino sonrió y se acerco a ella tomo su mano y tiro suavemente para que se pusiera de pie -"vamos a dormir no es bueno que te desveles"  
-"ah si"  
-"¿que te pasa?"- murmuro apoyando una mano en el hombro opuesto al lado al que el estaba -"nada solo pensaba"- contesto ella mientras caminaban hacia la alcoba, apoyo el rostro en el hombro y bajando la mano con la que la abrasaba hasta la cintura -"en que si puedo saber"  
-"nada importante"- murmuro ruborizada -"estas segura porque viéndote creo saber en que piensas"- sonrió y dejando a la joven sentada en la cama entro al baño, ella busco su piyama se cambio y metió en la cama -"que frío"  
-"quieres que traiga otra frazada o suba la calefacción"- pregunto el muchacho acercándose a la cama corrió la sabanas y se tapo bien -"nada de eso, es solo que la cama esta fría pero estoy bien"  
-"si tu lo dices"- sonrió el joven abrasándola -"que quisiste decir con que ya sabías en que pensaba"  
-"pues eso que ya lo se, pensabas en 'esa noche' verdad" - la acerco más a su cuerpo ella como de costumbre sonrió ruborizándose -"más o menos porque más bien pensaba en la mañana siguiente a ello"  
-"aún piensas que no me gusto, créeme nada me gusto más hacer el amor contigo, pase una noche maravillosa y me gustaría volver a hacer pero ya no estamos solo, Daidouji esta en la habitación contigua me da algo de vergüenza, no se cuando podremos tener esa intimidad" -"que lindo eres"- dijo espontáneamente -"tan dulce "- sonrió sonrojada -"arigato gracias kokoro corazón "- sonrió el, apago la luz y tapo bien a ella y a el -"buenas noches"  
-"que duermas bien"- murmuro acurrucada a el 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"otra vez preparando el desayuno"- pregunto el chino a la ojiazul mientras entraba a la cocina serian las 6:40 a.m -"ah Li, Oyaho"  
-"Oyaho Daidouji - chan, que haces levantada a esta hora" -"que haces tu"  
-"yo pregunte primero"- dijo el chino -"me encanta cocinar pero aunque me levanto temprano en Europa no tengo tiempo para nada¿y tu"  
-"igual que tu dijiste acostumbre a levantarme temprano, además hoy se suponía que cocinaba yo"  
-"ni lo sueñes porque yo haré todo eso"  
-"como quieras"  
-"y kura - chan"  
-"duerme. Como hasta las nueve por lo menos, solo se levanta temprano cuando tiene algo que hacer"  
-"sigue siendo una dormilona"- río la muchacha -"un poquito"  
-"ya veo"- sonrió -"ah no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ustedes dos"- dijo de repente -"¿si"  
-"claro, porque ambos son tan lindo y tienes tanto en común, aunque parezca todo lo contrario"  
-"lo crees"  
-"por supuesto, son divino, y tu eres mucho más dulce de lo que me hubiera imaginado"  
-"no me digas esas cosas por favor que me dan mucha vergüenza"  
-"como eres, no has cambiado en nada"  
-"y eso creo que es bueno en cierta forma, tal vez sino no le hubiera gustado a Sakura"  
-"yo creo que ha Sakura le hubieras gustado de cualquier manera, porque esta muy enamorada de ti. Solo que se hubieran tomado más tiempo del que ya se tomaron para estar juntos por dios como son los dos si que se tomaron su tiempo"  
el muchacho solo sonrió levemente y agradeció el desayuno que le sirvió, la muchacha de azabache cabello sirvió para ella también y se sentó en frente de el -"supongo que como dijiste una vez cuando amas a alguien solo quieres que sea feliz y si piensas que su felicidad esta con otra persona la dejaras ir, aunque esta vez no fue así eso pense en un principio"  
-"pues que tontería pensar que Sakura seria feliz con ese rubio estúpido ni lo conozco pero su manera de hablar y su mirada me decía que no era para nada una buena persona"  
-"siempre me dio mala espina pero como Sakura se la veía muy contenta no le decía nada para que no se enfadara conmigo"  
-"eres una ángel, siempre cuidando a Sakura de todo mal y de cualquier eventualidad que se presente"  
-"y tu"- pregunto esta vez el de repente -"y yo que"  
-"ninguna persona especial en tu vida"  
-"no y a veces llego a pensar que no se si alguna vez encuentre a esa persona especial más con la profesión que me apasiona"  
-"ser diseñadora de moda"  
-"así es, porque París, Roma, Londres son hermosos, pero nunca me he sentido muy cómoda allí, pues mi profesión hace que tenga que ser una persona muy frívola, porque si n tienes carácter fuerte te pasar por arriba cuanto quieran creo que ese es el motivo de que aún este sola"  
-"entonces tal vez deberías dejar de buscar esa persona allá"  
-"eso he pensado más de una vez" -"buenos días"- murmuro adormiladamente Sakura -"oyaho Sakura"- sonrió tomoyo poniendose de pie para servirle el desayuno a ella -"mi vida que haces tan temprano levantada"  
-"no se no podia seguir durmiendo"- murmuro sentandose en el regaso del joven -"no dormiste bien"  
-"no es eso, si dormí bien pero me levante para ir al baño y ya no pude dormirme más aunque tengo sueño"  
-"mmnn estas segura"  
-"si eso eso nada más"- se sonrió ella, apoyo el rostro en el hombro de el casi contra el cuello, se sintió cierta languides con las caricias que el daba a su cabello -"tu preparaste el desayuno Tomoyo"  
-"si espero te guste"- sonrió la ojiazul -"claro que me gustara tu siempre cocinaste de maravilla"  
-"cuanto te lo agradesco"  
-"no es nada, y hablando de otra cosa, muchas gracias por convencer a Kero de dormir en tu alcoba, se había puesto muy caprichoso de dormir en mi cama pero al mismo tiempo no quería saber nada de que Syaoran durmiera en la misma habitación"  
-"no tienes nada que agradecerme lo hago con gustoademás esa es tu alcoba después de todo y es natural que Kero duerma allí, aunque ahora no la estes usando, y sobre todo Li y Kero son peor que agua y aceite"  
-"tienes mucha razón no cambiaran jamas"- rieron ambas -"porque debería cambiar mi actitud hacia tu odioso león de felpa que no sabe más ue comer, dormir e insultarme"  
-"pues tu tampoco muestras mucho respeto por el llamandolo así"  
-"lo respetare el día que el me respete cosa que creo que nunca sucedera asi que supongo que siempre nos llevaremos más ni modo tendrá que acostumbrarse que su dueña es mi novia y viceversa"- suspiro el chino abrasandola estrechamente -"ah como eres"  
-"asi y tu lo sabes mjor que nadie anata"- beso la mejilla de la joven y antes de que esta se levantara para sentarse el la silla a su lado para desayunar susurro -"supongo que tendre que esperar para mi beso porque ciertamente no me lo querrar dar ahora y yo tampoco te besaría enfrente de ella"  
la joven sonrió ruborizandose asintió con la cabeza antes de comensar con su desayuno

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"y bien que averiguaste"  
-"segun lo que se como les dije antes, ira a Hong Kong por un mes completo para ocupara el lugar de presidente de las empresas y jefe de los Li mientras su madre este de viaje, se ira el 22 de enero y volería 22 o 23 de febrero, al parecer los cuatro viejos eso que son sus consejerosson los que los mandaron a llamar"  
-"entonces temenos un mes completo... tal vez no nos alcanse"  
-"podríamos ver de retrasarlo de alguna manera"  
-"y tu podrías hacer algo asi"  
-"por supuesto"- dijo el rubio -"esta bien lo tendre en cuenta"  
-"pero, no creo que si retrasamos al chino, la muchacha se dara cuenta, se que muy distrida pero se preocupara por el y buscara la forma de estar con el"- dijo el otro joven -"la chica no importa hasta que no nos desagamos del chono entonces si sera de suma importancia antes no"  
-"el tío tiene razón no importa que se vaya"  
-"tu lo dices solo porque te conviene"- rio -"no es cierto"- fue la respuesta de ojiazul -"si lo es"  
-"que no"  
-"que si"  
-"¡que no!" -"¡si lo es!  
-"¡ya basta! callanse los dos"- grito malhumorado el hombre -"no discutan tonterias quew hay algo importante que debo decirles -"que puede ser"  
-"averiguaste loque te pedi Lao"  
-"si Hiragisawa Eriol esta en londres ahora, hace poco llego de un viaje por España y Francia, pero para que quería saber sobre este tipo"  
-"ya les he dicho que no es él, el problema si en quien reencarno, Lead Clow me conoció obviamente y eso lo hace un aliado de Li"  
-"y un enemigo nuestro"  
-"asi es Lao así que nesecito que encuentres a alguien de confianza que viaje a Inglaterra y detenga al sujeto si es nesesario"  
-"porque no va Lao"  
-"no Xian, nesecito a Lao en Japón otra persona debe ir a Londres, se los encargo, y tu ve a seguir con lo tuyo si"  
-"como quiera"- suspiro ya estaba harto de vijilar a ese chino -"deja de quejarte y largate de una vez"- dijo el anciano y muchacho volvió a sus pirar había olvidado que su tío leía la mente

00000000000000000000000000000

-"se divirtieron"- fue la pregunta del oriental muchacho a la ojiverde se encontraban recostados el la cama de muchacho de chocolate mirada, ella acababa de regresar de comprar con t- chan -"si hacia mucho que no pasaba tanto tiempo con Tomoyo, me encanto ir de compras con ella"  
-"me alegro"- sonrió el estrecho más el cuerpo de ella al suyo, ella estaba casi encima del joven acaba de bañarse por lo que sus cabellos aún estabas algo humedos y caian un poco sobre el pecho de este, ella vestía de camisa rosa y falda chocolate un saco de lana blanco y unas panty blancas tamien, mientras el como siempre llevaba pantalon de vestir, camisa verde oscuro y sweter azul -"y tu, que estuviste haciendo"  
-"solo arreglando algunos asuntos para mi partida a Hong Kong"  
-"mmmnnn... ya veo cada vez falta menos no"  
-"no te preocupes solo seran 30 días y volveremos a estar juntos, además aún me faltas como 10 días o más y pienso disfrutarlos lo más que puedo contigo Koi"- murmuro eso mientras besaba el bellos rostro de la joven, ella reía sonrojandose -"me haces cosquillas"  
-"presisamente es lo que pretendo"- sonrió el -"malo, sabes que tengo demaciados cosquillas"- rió ella pronto el unico lugar sin besar de su rostro eras sus rojos labios por lo que no tardo un segundo más en hundir sus labios en los de la joven ojiverde, ella ahogo un leve gemido abriendo levemente la boca, el aprovecho esto para internarse en aquel tentador y dulce lugar, solo por falta de aire se retiro de sus labios pero no por ello dejor de besar su rostro -"Syaoran"  
-"no va a pasar nada mi amor"- el ya sabía a qu se refería pero como ya le había dicho no haría tal cosa mientras la joven Daidouji se encontrar tan cerca los labios del joven bajaron hasta su cuello teníendo que desprender dos o tres botones de la camisa de la muchacha para tener mayor accesibilidad, las manos de la castaña estaban aferradas al sweter suspiro cuando los labios del muchacho volvieron por el mismo recorrido y por segunda vez casi deboro los labios de la joven con ansiedad, sus manos la estrechaban a su cuerpo suave y firmemente, para cuando el da vuelta dejando a la joven debajo, se escucha que golpean la puerta soltando a la joven muy contra su voluntad se sienta en la cama y suspira era la primera vez ciertamente que agradecia que los interrumpieran pues la sutuación se le estaba yendo muy de las manos sonriendo a la joven que estaba más que sonrojada, dejo que la que goleaba la puerta entrara -"discupen que los moleste"- sonrió Tomoyo, Sakura estaba sentada ya se había prendido dos de los tres botones, estaba apoyada en el hombro de joven mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura a jusgar por la escena la ojiazul suponia que estaban escuchando musica y platica pero tal algo más estaba pasando porque Sakura estaba bstante sonrojada -"solo quería pregntarles si querían tomar una taza de té y avisarles tambien que Fuyio acaba de llegar"  
-"si yo quiero y ahí voy, nesecito ir al baño primero"  
-"yo también tomare una taza de Té"  
-"bueno los espero en la cocina"- sonrió la peliazabache antes de salir -"sabes una cosa cariño"- sonrió el, ella tan solo le observo -"me alegro que Daidouji nos interrumpiera, porque la situación se me estaba yendo muy de las manos, creo que el no poder darte siquiera un beso en todo el dia me vuelve loco"  
ella solo sonrió ruborizandose, se puso de pie para ir al baño mientras el joven se levantaba tambien de la cama para arreglarse la ropa además de que sus cabellosestaban más desarreglados de los que ya eran -"vamos"- oyo decir a la muchacha -"antes de eso"- dijo envolviendo la cintura de ella con sus brazos -"debo decirte además que cuando pienso lo mucho que te voy a extrañar, no puedo dejar de besarte pporque me vas a hacer mucha falta" -"yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, me había acostumbrado mucho a tus abrazos, besos y a la forma tan linda que tienes para cuidarme"  
el sonrió dulcemente mientras salían de la habitación ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A¡Hola! Un poco más corto el capitulo que lo anteriores pero creo que esta bastante bonito aunque no estoy muy inspirada que digamos pero bueh.  
Lo único que les diré es que espero que me dejar un review he conocido mucha gente gracias a este fanfic y siempre aparece alguien nuevo lo cual me da mucho gusto también si quieren pueden enviarme un mail a : también escríbanme allí si quieren ver los fanart del fanfic.  
Ah! la traducción del titulo de capitulo es Cuenta regresiva y esta en francés.  
La próxima actualización será para Those blue eyes 


	15. The call

Notas Iniciales¡hola a todos! no me maten no fue mi intencion tardarme tanto, pero he tenido una fatal falta de inspiración, en especial con el fanfic de digimon frontier 'Those blue eyes' el cual aun no encuentro la inpiracion perdida... je je, por suerte pude terminar este cap y el de When I saw You.  
tambien se me ha ocurrido otra historia de CCS la cual obviamente no publicare en un buen tiempo.  
Paso a responder los review, agradeciendo como siempre la pasiencia que me han tenido n-n

yelitza (hola mucho gusto! te agredesco tus comentarios, gomen ne por el retraso, y comparto tu opinion sobre Syaoran¡es tan lindo! je je je)

nekubo (siempre es un gusto recibir tus lindos review, me alegro que te guste mi fanfic, saludos para ti!) 

Les doy las claves del fanfic

-"hablando-  
pensando  
/flashback/  
N/A (nota de la autora)  
+traducciones+ de alguna palabra en japonés 000000 cambios de escena 

Forever You By Yarumi - san

Capitulo 15 The Call

-"me da mucho gusto verlas de nuevo"- dijo la peliazabache -"a nosotras tambien" -"nos dio gusto conocerte"  
-"a mi tambien me da gusto conocerlas, que lastima que Sakura no esta, pero esperenla todo lo que quiera enseguida vuelve fue al trabajo de su novio"  
-"me sorprendio cuando lo vi juntos la otra noche, no sabía que eran pareja"- dijo Kyoko -"no les dijo nada, salen desde desde la navidad pasada más ó menos"  
-"no nos hemos visto mucho desde que volvió de Tomoeda"- respondio Chilze -"ah con razón, pero a Li - kun lo conocian"  
-"si un muchacho muy fino, apuesto y adinerado"- fue la respuesta de Minoru -"vaya definición aunque a el le queda bien"- rió Tomoyo -"yo le dije a Sakura que Li sentia algo mucho más fuerte que amistad por ella, pero claro como siempre ella me dijo que estaba equivocada y que solo eran amigos"- suspiro Chilze -"Kura - chan es la persona más despitada del mundo, siempre vive en una nube por eso no se daba cuenta, pero Li - kun esta enamorado de ella desde que teniamos 10 años solo que el muy tonto en ese entonces no le dijo nada y se volvió a su pais natal, menos mal que ahora si se animo a decirle y son novios porque sino lo hubiera matado personalmente"- rió Daidouji las muchachas se rieron con ellas -"que lindo es tener una amistad desde hace tantos años"- dijo Kyoko -"Sakura y yo nos conocemos desde los 9 años y aunque también somos medio parientes son más amigas que eso"  
-"que tipo de parentesco tienen"  
-"su madre y la mia son primas"  
-"oh ya veo"  
-"si me disculpan un momento voy a atender el telefono"- dijo retirandose de la cocina

0000000000000000000000000

-"me da gusto que vinieras a verme"- murmuro el joven -"estas seguro que me puedo quedar pense que ya terminabas a esta hora por eso vine pero parece que me equivoque"  
-"es que hoy me retrace un poco con algunas cosas eso todo, pero me encanta que hayas venido"  
-"con quien compartes oficina"  
-"con quien me dio este trabajo, es un viejo amigo de mi familia"  
-"espero que lo de viejo solo sea un expresión"- dijo el hombre entrando a la oficina, haciendo que Sakura casi salte del regaso de Syaoran en el cual por cierto estaba muy comoda -"siento haberte asustado, no era mi intención, puedes quedarte donde estabas a mi no me molesta que estes aquí y además te veias muy comoda"  
ese comentario hizo que Sakura se sonrojara mucho -"creo que mejor me voy y los dejo trabajar"  
-"no que dices quedate solo ente a hacer una llamada buscar unos papeles y me voy, quedate de verdad"  
-"bueno si usted lo dice"  
-"claro que lo digo, y por cierto eres mucho más linda en persona de lo que ya se ve en la foto"  
-"¿hoe"  
-"la que esta en el escritorio"- sakura ahi recien vio la el protarretrato que su novio tenia en el escritorio -"arigato +gracias+"  
-"no es nada"- sonrió antes de ir para su escritorio, tal como dijo also unos papeles realizo una llamada que al parecer no le atendieron, ya que corto sin hablar, se retiro saludandolos a ambos -"ven" -se sonrió el tirando suavemente de la mano de la joven ella volvio a sentarse en su regaso -"¿estas seguro que no te molesto"  
-"muy seguro"  
-"lo que digas"- sonrió ella besando sus labios suavemente -"quieres ir a tomar algo cuando salgamos de la oficina"  
-"me encantaria pero le dije a Tomoyo que volvería enseguida"  
-"pues antes de irnos la llamas y avisas para que no se preocupe, aunque si sabe que estas conmigo, sabe tambien que estas muy bien"  
-"lo se" -murmuro abrasandolo y apoyando el rostro en hombro de el -"estas muy mimosa"- sonrió el -"y eso es bueno o malo"  
-"depende"  
-"¿de que?"- pregunto alsando la ceja -"y es que no se que sea para ti, personalmente me parece muy bueno me encanta cuando eres asi"- sonrieron ambos, el chino acerco su rostro besando largamente a la joven depositando sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, alguién golpeo la puerta, por lo que el chino algo enojado con dicha persona la hizo pasar no sin antes tener que alejar su rostro del de Sakura, ella se hubiera vuelto a levantar sino fuera que los brazos del muchacho la sujetaban fuertemente haciendo que esta se sonroje mucho -"señor Li"- dijo una mujer de voz sensual, llevaba cabellos largos y negros, sus ojos entre anarajados y amarillos parecian de fuego -"ops... no sabía que tenía visitas, es que fui al baño hace un momento y ni la vi entrar" -"ya veo, para que entraste"- dijo con bastante mal genio -"solo quería saber si me nesecitaba para algo"  
-"no en lo asbsoluto, si irte es lo que quieres hazlo"  
-"esta bien como desee usted"  
-"adios"- dijo sin mirarla pues enfocaba su mirada en la verde de Sakura quien sonreía sonrojandose levemente aún -"hasta mañana"- dice enojadisima por no haber podido captar la atencion de joven chino, junto sus cosas y entro al ascensor echando chispas por los ojos de la bronca llevaba casi un año tratando de llamar la atención de Li y ahora aparece una mocosa muy sentada en el regaso de el recibiendo sus mimos y atenciones que ella quería, tenía que averiguar quien era

0000000000000000000000000000

-"si ven pronto, tus amigas te esperan... si, nos vemos"  
-"listo -dijo Tomoyo -"enseguida llega espero que no les moleste esperarla unos minutos más"  
-"no para nada"- dijo Chilze -"pero tal vez queria estar un rato a solas con el, deberiamos haber avisado" -murmuro Minoru -"no se preocupen, viven juntos se ven todo el tiempo, es solo que Li estaba algo retrasado con su trabajo por eso se tardaron pero ya vienen"  
-"bueno si tu lo dices"- respondio Minoru -"claro, diganme quieren más té"  
las tres asintieron y Tomoyo se dispuso a servir cuatro tazas de té mientras charlaban de alguna que otra trivialidad, al cabo de menos de veinte minutos la puerta principal se abría y entraban Sakura y Syaoran por ella, dejando su abrigo y zapatos y en el descalso de la entrada siguieron hasta la cocina -"buenas tardes"- se oyo la educada y seria voz de Syaoran -"hola chicas"- dijo Sakura sonriendo animadamente -"perdon por venir sin avisar"  
-"no importa Kyoko esta bien"  
-"les sirvo té, afuera hace frio impresionante"  
-"si gracias Tomoyo"  
-"gracias Daidouji"  
-"y a que debo su visita o solo vienen a charlar"  
-"de todo un poco"- fue la respuesta de Chilze -"me voy a estudiar y dar una ducha" -interrumpio Syaoran con la taza aún en la mano beso tiernamente la mejilla de Sakura y se retiro saludando a todas -"que educado es"- dijo Kyoko -"y fino"- le siguio Minoru -"es natural, Li es de una familia muy adinerada y tradicionalista china, fue educado para ser asi desde muy corta edad, verdad Sakura"  
-"si asi es, me asombra que con lo cansado que esta vaya a estudiar, no tiene el examen mañana asi que lo podría dejar para despues"  
-"sabes que no hara eso, tu novio es demaciado responsable"  
-"lo se"  
-"y bonito, lastima que no me este oyendo" -se rieron todas- "hablando enserio me gusta los morochos a mi, pero Li es muy bonito y hace muy buena pareja con Sakura porque aunque parecen muy distintos, son más parecidos de lo que parecen"  
Sakura solo sonrió sonrojandose -"yo supe eran el uno para el otro el día que el me lo dijo"- sonrio Tomoyo -"¿que te dijo que?"- pregunto Chilze -"que le gustaba Sakura, Li siempre me contaba muchas cosas a mi "  
-"entonces tu lo supiste antes que Sakura"  
-"cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta antes que yo, soy re distraida y lo saben, nunca me di cuenta que Syaoran esta enamorado de mi hasta que el me lo dijera"  
-"de ti no me extraña nada Sakura"- suspiro Kyoko Rieron todas de nuevo mientras Tomoyo seguia contando anecdotas de cuando eran niñas -"cuando uno es niña todo es tan simple y bonito"- sonrió Minoru -"pero en esos tiempos nos parecia tan complicado"- termino Chilze -"viviamos en una nube"  
habían pasado mucho tiempo platicando para cuando se iban las chicas Sakura le dijo que podia pedilrle a Syaoran que las llevara pues hacia frío y nevaba debilmente pero ella se negaron no queriendo molestarlo -"¿estan seguras?"- pregunto Sakura preocupada -"claro" -sonrió Minoru- "tomaremos un taxi no te preocupes"  
-"bueno como quieran, nos vemos chicas me dio mucho gusto que hayan venido, quedamos para salir nuevamente, luego me mandan un mensaje a mi celular"  
-"claro yo te aviso, y espero que nos acompañe tu amiga otra vez es muy simpatica"  
-"claro que ira le encanta salir"  
-"hasta luego"  
Sakura cerro la puerta se quito los zapatos y volvio a colocarse las pantuflas que usaba para estar en la casa -"bueno mejor me pongo a hacer la cena, que es re tarde"  
-"yo la hago no te preocupes, porque no vas con tu novio mejor que debe queres estar solo contigo"  
-"¿lo crees"  
-"por supuesto el es muy bueno y nunca se molesta por cosas como la de hoy pero creo que si tenía ganas de estar contigo hoy pero no con todas las chicas que estabamos de por medio, asi que ahora que se fueron mejor ve a estar con el, yo me encango de la cena"  
-"esta bien gracias Tomoyo"  
-"faltaba más para que somos amigas"- sonrió, sakura tambien le sonrió antes de retirarse de la cocina al entrar como siempre sintio su embriagador aroma, no solo de la esquisita fragancia que usaba sino de su propia esencia, el siempre emanaba una excesiva masculinidad que la cohibia por completo, tal vez por ello siempre se sonrojaba por una simple mirada suya, agradecia que en estoys instantes estuviera con los ojos cerrados, aunque dudaba que estuviera dormido, estaba tendido en su cama con las manos detras de la cabeza escuchando musica con sus audifonos -"mi shojo +niña+ piensas quedarte ahi todo el día"- murmuro el -"sabía que no estabas dormido"- respondio ella -"sabes queno es algo que me guste mucho, cariño"  
-"lo se"  
-"¿y bien, te vas a quedar alli"  
-"lie"- dijo ella acercandose a el, se recosto sobre el quien la abrazo cariñosamente -"debo suponer que tus amigas se fueron"  
-"asi es, Tomoyo esta haciendo la cena, para que yo pueda quedarme un rato contigo a solas"  
-"siempre me ha agradado lo perseptiva que es"- dijo el acariciando su cabello -"hai"- solo dijo ella -"¿tienes sueño"  
-"porque lo preguntas"  
-"porque esa es la impresion que me das"  
-"pues un poco"  
-"porque no duermes"  
-"pero Tomoyo esta haciendo la cena pensaba irme a dormir despues de eso, ademas si no podre estar contigo"  
-"si duermes conmigo, además puedes dormir ahora si lo deseas y estar conmigo de todas formas" -sonrió- "yo te despertare cuando este la cena"  
-"me lo prometes" -"claro lo que quieras mi vida"  
ella se sonrojo y sonrió, se acerco más a el besando suavemente sus labios para depues apoyar el rostro en su pecho, sientiendo la caricias el las manos de el ensus cabellos no tardo nada en quedar dormida, no sabía porque tenía tanto sueño

0000000000000000000000000000000000

abria los ojos lentamente, bostezo languidamente, se sento el cama miro para todos lados cuando vio una nota en el buro, sonrió tomandola

cariño: me tuve que ir muy temprano, por eso no podremos desayunar juntos hoy, porque no vienes a la oficina y almorsamos si? espero que hayas dormido bien.  
ai shiteru, Syaoran se sonrojo ella mientras se levantaba, se dirigio al baño a darse una ducha para luego ir a desayunar para cuando entro a la cocina tambien había una nota esta vez de Tomoyo

Kura - chan: fui a hacer unas cosas que mi madre me pidio de favor y tambien a comprar un par de cosas. te deje el desayuno preparado nos vemos en la tarde, quiero contarte algo importante Tomoyo.

-"que querra decirme"- se dijo a si misma, mientras se servia una taza de te humeante, se servia a arroz en un tazon y sacaba jugo de naranja de la heladera apenas había tomado un sorbo cuando el telefono sonó por lo que dejo la taza y fue por el telefono, como este era inalambrico lo trajo hasta la cocina para seguir desayunando

-"moshi moshi, habla Kinomoto"  
-"¿eh, Kinomoto? disculpe creo que me equivoque"  
-"no hay problema"  
Sakura dejo el telefono a un lado y tomo el tazon de arroz, sin embargo el telefono volvió a sonar -"moshi moshi, habla Kinomoto"  
-"¿Kinomoto? no puede ser estoy segura que esta vez marque bien"- dijo una seria y autoritaria voz -"con quien desea hablar"- pregunto suavemente Sakura -"con Li Xiao - lang"  
-"ah si Syaoran vive aquí pero no se encuentra ya se fue a trabajar"  
-"entiendo, digame usted puedo darle un recado verdad"  
-"claro digame"  
se escucho un silencio por unos cuantos segundos -"antes digame como es que Xiao lang deja que lo trate con tanta familiaridad, el nunca deja que lo llamen por su nombre y mucho menos a la servidumbre"  
-"¿eh? no yo no soy nada de eso"  
-"¿a no? entonces que hace en casa de mi hijo"  
-"porque es mi casa, vivimos juntos"  
-"como es eso, que es usted de mi hijo"  
-"su novia"- dijo sin pensar pero luego se dio cuenta de lo dicho por la mujer- "entonces usted es.  
-"Li Yelan, madre de Xiao lang"  
-"dozo yoroshiku +mucho gusto, soy Sakura, que recado quiera que le de a su hijo"- dijo timidamente -"solo que su madre ha llamado, que tenga buen día"  
-"usted también"- dijo ella pero era tarde la mujer ya había colgado suspiro quedadamente, con razón Syaoran se expresiva asi de su madre, era una personaba que se notaba sumamente fria y autoritaria en su tono de voz

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"ay señorita Daidouji no saber el gusto que me da saber que podra hacerme este gran favor"  
-"mi madre me lo pidio de favor porque es buena amiga de usted además me encantara encargarme de los diseños de este desfile tan especial"  
-"tendra mi eterna gratitud además de deberle el favor"  
-"no hace falta"  
-"oh claro que si puede contar conmigo en cualquier cosa que emprenda en el futuro, nunca olvido a las personas que me ayudaron cuando lo nesecite"  
-"esta bien si asi lo quiere"- sonrió Tomoyo- tengo entendido que ya tenían decidido más o menos el tema de la coleccion ¿verdad"  
-"asi es es sera un desfile a beeficencia se subastaran todas las prendas y el estilo sera marcadamente oriental, habra trajes tipico de China, Japon, Korea, usted me entiende"  
-"claro, bueno quisiera ver las modelos si puede ser"  
-"por supuesto, sigame"  
-"cuantas modelos defilaran"  
-"en un principio iban a ser 10 pero el trabajo de elegir a las modelos era de la diseñadora y se enfermo tan de repente que nos tomo por sorpresa y el buscar una nuva diseñadora consumio tod mi tiempo, solo cuento con las 6 modelos que habian sido seleccionadas espero conseguir las 4 que faltan aunque es poco tiempo el que queda"  
-"no se preocupe yo conosco a 4 modelos que podrian participar en este desfile"  
-"habla en serio, eso seria fantastico"  
-"no se preocupe me pondre en contacto con ellas enseguida, otra cosa habra algun vestido de novia"  
-"si dos uno japones y uno chino, como le dije antes todo sera muy tradicional con alguna que otra escepcion pero por lo general mostraremos kimonos y trajes de distinos paises de Asias"  
-"entiendo me podre a trabajar en los diseños ni buen termine aquí ya tengo varias ideas"  
-"confio en su buen gusto"

00000000000000000000000000000000

-"señor Li, lo buscan"- dijo la jovencita con una marcado mal humor -"lo se hazla pasar"  
-"como sabe quien ,si todavi no he dicho nada"  
-"conosco bien a mi novia, se cuando esta cerca mio, hagala pasar por favor no me haga perder el tiempo"  
-"como usted diga"- salió apretando los dientes e hizo pasar a la joven con una fingida sonrisa -"hola, mi vida"- sonrió el -"hola, siempre que vengo estas solo"  
-"es que se fue a almorsar ya"  
-"ya veo"  
-"que te pasa"  
-"de que hablas"- sonrió ella sentandose en su regaso -"estas muy tensa, lo noto no solo en tu aura sino en tu rostro"- murmuro acarisiando su mejilla -"todo esta bien"- sonrió- "nos vamos a almorsar entonces"  
-"claro"- sonrió suavemente ella se levanto para que tambien lo hiciera se abrigo como debia y salieron de la oficina, Sakura se abriso a el cariñosamente haciendo que el sonría -"me voy a almorsar, llamame al celular solo si es muy importante lo que debas decirme"  
-"si señor Li"- dijo sensualmente mirando de pies a cabeza al chino, cosa que no fue notada por Sakura subieron al ascensor, el pulso pb que es donde iban para salir del edificio -"y no me vas a decir que pasa"  
-"ya te dije que nada"  
-"Sakura a mi no me mientes porque te conosco demaciado, además de que eres muy mala mentirosa"- dijo besando sus suaves labios, la ojiverde se sonrojo -"hoy llamó tu madre"  
-"oh Dios..."- dijo el -"no te preocupes no me dijo nada malo solo me pidio que avisara que llamo"  
-"ya veo"  
-"me parecio un mujer muy fina y educada pero tambien muy fria"  
-"ves a que me refiero cuando digo como es ella, pero no te preocupes le caieras bien cuando la conoscas, ella quiere para mi una mujer de buena familia que tenga una caracter dosil pero a la vez que se pa ayudarme a tomar deciciones como jefe de la dinastia Li, y por supuesto que tenga poderes magicos fuertes tu cumples todo eso y mucho más, eres una joven presiosa y dulce, no veo veo porque no puedas caerle bien, de seguro se sorprendio de saber quien eras"  
-"no lo dudes"  
el sonrió acariciando su rostro ni bien el ascensor se detuvo saliron de el y del edificio en el lujoso auto de Syaoran mejor era no decirle a Syaoran que su madre la habia confindido con la servidumbre, despues de todo ella no tenia la culpa, era algo que ella habra supuesto siendo que pertensen a una clase social muy alta -"sucede algo cariño"  
-"lie, solo pensaba que sabía que no habías dicho nada a tu familia sobre mi"  
-"no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada con ellos, me entenderas cuando conoscas a mis hermanas"  
ella sonrió con dulsura, el se acerco a besarla rapidamente antes que el semaforo se posiera en verde nuevamente

---------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: NI HAO! que puedo decir no es un capitulo muy largo ni de los que más me gustan pero bueh, ustedes diran, no dejen que escribirme un review y asi saber que opinan.  
besos,  
bye bye,  
Yarumi - san 


	16. aviso importante!

Nihao!! que puedo decir podria pedirles disculpas ochocientas veces, pero igual querrian matarme jajaja n-n solo les dire que me han pasado muchas cosas entre ellas un virus destrozo mi computadora y perdi muchisimas cosas como todos los fanart que Natalia me habia hecho ;; ademas de las fichas que Lil- chan me hizo de todos mis fanfic pero bueh nada puedo hacer ya, si alguno de los lectores a los que les mande los fanart los tiene aun le agradecere que me lo envie.

Y sobre este fanfic no crean que lo he abandonado nada de ello solo que ahora me lo he pensado bien y antes de seguirlo voy a cambiar un par de cosas, pero no se preocupen que lo seguire.

besos

Yumi


End file.
